My All Is In You
by Thania Lee
Summary: Kelanjutan kehidupan Donghae dan Eunhyuk setelah meninggalkan Korea. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja atau sebaliknya? . CHAPTER 15 UPDATE!.
1. Chapter 1

Super Junior's fanfiction

Present :

My All Is In You

Pairing : HaeHyuk/KyuMin,Hanchul,KangTeuk and many more

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, all ukes as girl.

Summary : cinta itu gak bisa dinilai dari kekayaan, sebuah cinta yang sejati adalah dimana kedua manusia tersebut bisa saling memahami dan menjaga *summary apa ini?*

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Kim, suasana rumah itu amat damai dan sepi, hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Serta Supir dan Bodyguard yang berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumah tersebut. Nampak seorang wanita tua yang sedang memperhatikan pelayan bawahannya-sebut saja wanita tua itu adalah kepala pelayan- yang masih menata makanan diatas meja. Setelah itu dia mengisyaratkan kepada anak buahnya untuk berhenti dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, muncullah sang tuan rumah, Kim Young Woon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kangin beserta istrinya yang cantik.

KangIn adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan, dia memimpin lebih dari 5 perusahaan diberbagai bidang yang sudah tersebar di kawasan Asia, bahkan merambah Eropa dan Amerika. Kim corporation—menggeluti berbagai bidang, sebut saja bidang otomotif,perhotelan dan masih banyak lagi.

Keluarga mereka dikaruniai 2 orang malaikat cantik. Kim Eunhyuk dan Kim Sungmin. dua yeoja yang sangat dielu-elukan oleh para gadis di Korea Selatan karena apa? Ya apa lagi kalo bukan kekayaan kedua orangtuanya.

"Bibi Jung tolong panggilkan Hyukkie dikamarnya" perintah Nyonya Kim—Kim Leeteuk atau Teuki kepada kepala pelayan tersebut, dan kepala pelayan itu merunduk sebentar dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan makan menuju kamar seseorang yang bernama Hyukkie pelayan Jung sudah ada di depan sebuah pintu yang bercat kan putih.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

Cklek..

Muncullah seorang yeoja dengan seragam sekolah elit se Korea Selatan, serta rambut blonde nya yang di gulung keatas, dan dia juga menenteng sebuah sport bag di tangan kirinya. Ah iya earphone putih yang menggantung indah ditelinganya.

"Nona—Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu dimeja makan" ucap pelayan tersebut, Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan keruangan makan yang dimana kedua orangtuanya sudah memulai sarapan pagi mereka.

"pagi Pa, Ma" sapa Eunhyuk

"pagi Eunhyuk" "pagi Hyukkie" jawab keduanya.

Mereka memulai sarapan dalam diam, setelah itu, mereka bertiga berjalan bersamaan keluar rumah dimana 1 mobil Audi A8 dan Porchese menunggu dihalaman rumah.

"aku berangkat dulu" ucap Kangin pada Teuki, Kangin mencium bibir Teuki sekilas dan beralir mencium kening putrinya tersebut. Kangin masuk kedalam mobil Porchese nya yang akan membawanya ke kantor.

"Ma, nanti aku pulang telat yah, soalnya ada eskul dulu" ucap Eunhyuk

Teuki menoleh "jangan sampe Papa pulang kamu belum ada dirumah Hyuk! Minta sopir jemput aja yah" sarannya. Eunhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "aku nanti bareng Siwon aja" jawabnya

Teuki hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju "yaudah aku berangkat Ma" pamit nya dan mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Teuki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil nya dan masuk kedalam lingkungan yayasan Avicenna High School, sekolah yang di idam-idamkan oleh para anak di Korea Selatan. Karena apa? Karena Avicenna High School adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang mempunyai intelegensi tinggi, dan tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kedalam sana.

Eunhyuk sesekali membalas sapaan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, Eunhyuk termasuk anak yang ramah dan pintar disekolahnya. Dia berjalan santai hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya…

"Eunhyuk" panggil orang tersebut

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan Nampak lah seorang namja dengan tubuh atletis, wajah yang sempurna, orang tersebut berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berhenti di tengah koridor sekolah. Sang namja berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan para yeoja yang terpekik histeris akan kehadirannya –mungkin yeoja-yeoja itu penggemarnya –.

"Ada apa Won?"

Namja tadi namanya Siwon temen cowok satu-satunya Eunhyuk, ya walaupun Eunhyuk akrab sama semua orang tapi cuma Siwon temen cowok yang paling deket dan dipercaya, orang rumah Eunhyuk juga kenal banget sama Siwon—karena mereka temenan dari masih bayi, dan kedua orangtua mereka juga saling kenal, karena perusahaan kedua keluarga itu menjalin kerjasama.

"huh… nanti pulang sekolah ke hall basket ya" pintanya

Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya "gak bisa, nanti abis pulang sekolah gue mesti nunjukkin dance gue sama pelatih buat lomba semester ini"

"ya pokoknya selesai lo kelas dance deh! Gue mau ngenalin lo ke sahabat gue" ucapnya Eunhyuk mau membuka suara tapi Siwon langsung memotongnya "yaudah gue ke kelas dulu yah, gue tunggu bye~" ucapnya langsung berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang melongo di tempat.

"dasar Simba" gumam Eunhyuk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya (?) ke kelas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk dan seorang namja tinggi berwajah oriental meliukkan badannya sesuai dengan music yang menghentak-hentak. Mereka berdua begitu serasi dan kompak menari. Para Hoobae disana juga melotot melihat mereka—er mungkin Cuma ngeliatin Eunhyuk yang cukup seksi.

Eunhyuk menggunakan tank top hitam ngepas badan dan hot pants biru tua yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, dia juga memakai kaos putih panjang yang transparan sebatas bahu yang panjangnya sampai menutupi hot pants nya. Rambut blonde nya dikuncir tinggi yang membuatnya tampak terlihat cantik.

Seorang namja yang sedang menenteng sport bag dan bola basket di tangannya berhenti dan memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang serius menari didalam ruangan yang cukup terlihat dari luar itu. Dia terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang ada didalam sana.

Prok.. Prok… Prok..

Suara tepuk tangan bersaut-sautan di dalam ruangan dance tersebut setelah Eunhyuk dan namja yang berpasangan dengannya selesai menari.

"Bravo! Its fantastic Eunhyuk-ssi Hankyung-ssi saya sangat suka gerakan duet dance kalian" ucap sang pelatih. Eunhyuk dan namja yang bernama Hankyung tersebut tersenyum senang dan berhigh five ria, pasalnya gerakan yang mereka ciptakan mendapatkan pujian dari pelatih mereka.

Sedangkan namja tadi yang memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari luar masih berdiri di tempatnya. "cantik" gumamnya,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi wanita dengan wajah segar—dia menggunakan jeans pendek selutut dan baju panjang putih sebahu. Dia juga menyampirkan sport bagnya di bahu kirinya.

"Han lo mau ke hall basket?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Hankyung yang lagi berbincang dengan seorang namja.

"ia, gue mau jemput Chullie"

"yaudah barengan deh yuk!" ajaknya, Hankyung menggangguk dan menghadap teman bicaranya tadi. "Jo! Gue duluan yah" pamitnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju hall basket yang memang gedungnya terpisah dengan gedung eskul lainnya. Tibanya mereka di hall basket—teriakan dan pekikan penggemar memenuhi hall tersebut. bisa dilihat dari bangku penonton yang masih cukup penuh padahal jam sekolah sudah berakhir 3 jam lalu.

Eunhyuk berjalan duluan dan menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku pemain. Eunhyuk langsung duduk disampingnya "Hai" sapanya

Yeoja tersebut langsung menoleh "hai Hyukkie"

"Chullie—kamu udah selesai?" tanya Hankyung yang tadi berjalan dibelakang Eunhyuk.

Chullie atau Heechul langsung tersenyum kepada Hankyung "udah kok tapi aku mandi dulu yah abisnya gak dibolehin sama Siwon, jadi suruh jagain tas mereka dulu" ucapnya sambil cemberut.

"yaudah sana gue sama Han yang jagain tas mereka" usul Eunhyuk. Chullie langsung berdiri dan membawa tasnya dan menghilang di kamar mandi hall tersebut.

Eunhyuk dan Hankyung memperhatikan permainan tim inti basket itu, mata Eunhyuk memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang berhigh five dengan Siwon karena berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Dan tanpa diduga namja tersebut menoleh dan mata Eunhyuk dan namja itu bertemu. Eunhyuk yang kepergok langsung tersenyum canggung.

Pritt…

Latihan basket selesai, para pemain berjalan menepi kepinggir lapangan. Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk sudah mau datang. "hai mau dateng juga lo" ucapnya basa-basi.

"iya kan elo yang minta"

"Han, Pulang yuk udah sore nih! Udah di telponin Mami" ucap Chullie setelah kembalinya dari kamar mandi.

"yuk"

"Hyuk,Won, semuanya gue duluan yah" pamit Chullie, dia mengampit lengan Hankyung dan berjalan keluar hall.

"oia gue lupa—Hyuk kenalin ini sahabat gue yang tadi mau gue kenalin ke lo. Namanya Donghae" ucap Siwon. Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung berjabat tangan dan menyebutkan nama mereka masing masing.

"Lee Donghae"

"Kim Eunhyuk"

"nanti lo pulang sama siapa?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung menatap Siwon dan menjawab "ya sama lo lah"

Siwon mengganguk "yaudah gue mau bersih-bersih dulu, Hae temenin princess ini ngobrol dulu yah" ucapnya setengah bercanda. Sepeninggalan Siwon, Donghae akhirnya membuka pembicaraan "kamu suka ngedance yah?"

Eunhyuk langsung terlonjak kaget "eh? Kok tau?" tanyanya bingung.

Donghae tertawa pelan melihat respon Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat imut "tadi gak sengaja ngeliat lo di ruang dance! Keren" pujinya

"thank"

Mereka berdua berbicang santai, mereka membicarakan tentang kegemaran,makanan favorit, dan masih banyak lagi. Sesekali Eunhyuk tertawa pelan.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam para penggemar Donghae dari atas bangku penonton. "aish—Eunhyuk sunbae enak banget sih! Udah akrab sama Siwon sekarang deket sama Hae juga. Ish ini gak adil" gerutu nya

"tapi mereka cocok kok" timpal temannya dengan wajah polos.

"Hyuk! Udah yuk nanti di hara-kiri om Kangin gue" ujar Siwon sambil berdiri dihadapan HaeHyuk. Eunhyuk langsung menoleh dan berdiri.

"duluan yah Hae" pamitnya

"bro—besok jangan lupa latihan lagi ok?" pesan Siwon

Donghae hanya mengancungkan ibu jarinya , dia memperhatikan punggung Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya " its all, gue suka sama lo Hyukkie! pandangan pertama" gumamnya. Dia beranjak dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum kembali kerumahnya.

**.To Be Continue.**

Ah akhirnya bisa publish juga ff ini, tadinya aku kurang percaya diri untuk mempublish ini. Tapi setelah mikir beberapa hari gak papa lah daripada Menuhin memory laptop aja. kkk~ .

Nah sekarang yang udah baca aku boleh minta Reviewnya oke? Aku cuma mau tau gimana tanggapan orang terhadap tulisan aku ini. Kritik juga boleh, tapi please banget bahasanya jangan terlalu kasar yah,

**Tania Lee**


	2. Chapter 2

Wah gak nyangka tanggapan disini, terima kasih udah sempetin baca dan Review,Oke sekarang saatnya balesan Riview dulu :

**Han Eun Kyo : **oke ini udah dilanjutin, udah termasuk kilat belum? Dan makasih udah baca.

**eunhae25 : **makasih kamu udah suka ff abal aku ini kkk~ oia soal review aku gak tau, soalnya terima jadi dari sananya. Tapi sekarang udah gak di private kok, makasih sarannya chingu .

**Kamiyama kaoru : **makasih udah baca ff ini, ini udah update. Termasuk kilat gak? Kkk~

**Max Hyera : **tanpa dibayangin juga Eunhyuk emang udah seksi kok! Kkk~ makasih udah suka dan fave ff ini.

**HaEHyuk :** jawaban atas pertanyaan chingu ada di chap ini. Soal Ming, aku lagi nego dulu sama Kyu hehe^^. Nanti chap selanjutnya diceritain kok Chingu.

.

.

.

A Super Junior's fanfiction

Present :

My All Is In You

Pairing : HaeHyuk/KyuMin,Hanchul,KangTeuk and many more

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, all ukes as girl.

Summary : cinta itu gak bisa dinilai dari kekayaan, sebuah cinta yang sejati adalah dimana kedua manusia tersebut bisa saling memahami dan menjaga *summary apa ini?*

.

.

.

_**.Previous Chapter.**_

Donghae hanya mengancungkan ibu jarinya , dia memperhatikan punggung Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya " its all, gue suka sama lo Hyukkie! pandangan pertama" gumamnya. Dia beranjak dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum kembali kerumahnya.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Semenjak perbincangan kemarin di hall basket antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk mereka semakin akrab. mereka terkadang terlihat makan siang bersama saat istirahat dikantin walaupun ada Siwon bersama mereka. Terkadang juga bersama pasangan HanChul.

"aku denger kamu mau ikut lomba dance akhir tahun Hyuk?" tanya Donghae sambil memasukkan makan siang nya kedalam mulut dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang juga sedang melahap spagetty nya.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya "ya kan ini tahun terakhir di Avicenna jadinya mau nyumbangin sesuatu ke sekolah" jawabnya

"loh emangnya kamu gak ngelanjutin ke Universitas disini?"

"ya ngelanjutin sih, tapi kan beda dong" jawabnya. "eh si Siwon kemana sih Hae?" ucapnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke pintu kantin, tadi si Siwon ijin mau keruangan osis dulu tapi sampe sekarang tuh anak gak muncul-muncul juga.

"gak tau, lagi mojok kali sama Kibum" Donghae menjawab sekenanya.

"Kibum? Kim Kibum anak 3-1 itu? Yang kapten basket tim cewek?" tanya Eunhyuk kurang yakin.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dan menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata "kamu gak tau? Dia lagi pdkt sama Kibum beberapa bulan ini, yah mereka sering mojok diruangan osis juga sih"

"aish—Simba sialan kok aku gak dikasih tau sih!" gerutu Eunhyuk

"kenapa? cemburu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada mengejek—walaupun begitu di dalam nada suaranya terkesan tidak suka.

"haa?" Eunhyuk memandang Donghae horror "ish ya enggak lah, bagus malah kan jadinya bukan aku yang kena serangan penggemarnya Siwon"

Mendengar jawaban singkat Eunhyuk, Donghae menghela nafas rileks, setidaknya Eunhyuk tidak menyukai Siwon kan? Dan itu membuat hatinya tenang.

Yah kalo boleh jujur si Donghae itu naksir Eunhyuk, cuma dia belum nyatain perasaannya sama princess blonde itu. Padahal si Siwon udah ngasih banyak kesempatan buat dia berduaan sama Eunhyuk—ya kaya sekarang ini.

Dan Donghae juga masih mikir apakah dia sebanding dengan Eunhyuk nantinya? Secara Eunhyuk kan anak konglomerat, gimana tanggapan orangtua Eunhyuk kalo dia adalah pacaran anaknya? Yah walaupun keluarga Donghae cukup bisa dibilang sukses, ya itupun masih dibawah keluarga nya Eunhyuk.

"Hae! Kok ngelamun?" ucapan Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

"eh,udah selesai makannya? Balik yuk 5 menit lagi bel masuk" ajaknya sambil berdiri, Eunhyuk juga berdiri dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hyuk nanti pulang sekolah ada waktu?" tanya Donghae setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan di lorong kelas.

"enggak, emangnya kenapa?"

"aku mau ngajak kamu jalan-jalan ke pantai mau?" ucapnya takut-takut, maklum walaupun punya wajah tampan, tetep aja dia minder sama Eunhyuk. Dan entah mengapa ucapan Donghae barusan tersebut membuat Eunhyuk merona.

"mau" jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Donghae langsung tersenyum senang melihat tingkah malu-malu Eunhyuk. Mereka berpisah kelas, Eunhyuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke kelasnya kelas 3-2 sedangkan Donghae kelas 3-4 dimana dia dan Siwon berada dalam satu kelas.

Sepanjang jalan senyuman itu masih lengket di wajah Donghae, tidak dihiraukannya pekikan yeoja-yeoja yang terpesona dengannya. Dan saat masuk ke kelasnya pun Donghae masih tetap tersenyum sumringah. Siwon sampe bergidik ngeri melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Hae lo kenapa deh? Jangan bikin gue merinding" ucapnya sambil menatap Donghae, sedangkan Donghae sendiri cuma menoleh sekilas dan kembali senyam-senyum gaje lagi.

"ah gue tau! Pasti gara-gara Eunhyuk kan?" tebak Siwon dengan benar. Donghae langsung menoleh dan menganggukan kepalanya "dia mau gue ajak jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nanti" ucapnya

Siwon tersenyum bersahabat "nah gitu dong! Eh tapi jangan sampe malem-malem, bokapnya herder tuh" candanya sambil terkekeh. Siwon soalnya pernah punya pengalaman buruk sama KangIn aka Papanya Eunhyuk,waktu dia bawa anaknya sampe pulang malem ketika masih awal masuk SMA dahulu.

"sip lah, gue gak sabar nunggu nanti" gumamnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae sedang menunggu Eunhyuk di parkiran, dia duduk diatas motornya dan sesekali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Eunhyuk sedang berjalan pelan kearahnya dan Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"maaf yah,tadi di suruh ngadep pelatih soalnya" sesalnya.

"yaudah gapapa, ayo naik! Keburu sore" ajaknya. Eunhyuk pun naik ke jok belakang motor sport Donghae, tapi dia menyerengit heran kenapa Donghae belum jalan juga?

"kenapa belum jalan Hae?" tanya nya bingung.

Sementara Donghae tersenyum canggung dan menoleh kebelakang walaupun gak langsung melihat Eunhyuk "kamu belum pegangan" ucapnya.

Blush

Ucapan Donghae barusan memang biasa aja, namun entah kenapa wajah Eunhyuk lansung merona mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Dengan ragu dia menggerakkan tangannya ke pinggang Donghae dan memegang jaket Donghae.

Donghae langsung tersenyum melihat wajah malu-malu Eunhyuk dari kaca spionnya, dia langsung tancap gas dan bergabung dengan pengendara lainnya di jalan raya. Sesekali Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kebebasan yang selama ini jarang dia dapatkan.

"kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Donghae dari balik helmnya.

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum "soalnya aku gak pernah ngerasain yang namanya naik motor sih" jawabnya jujur.

Donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk dan kembali berkata "kamu mau ngerasain lebih?". Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya "maksudnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"pegangan yang erat oke?" titah Donghae

"kenapa emangnya?"

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Eunhyuk barusan, Donghae langsung menggas motornya dengan kecepatan penuh dan membuat Eunhyuk terpekik kaget dan otomatis memeluk pinggang Donghae erat.

"Hae, mau bikin aku mati huh?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mencubit perut Donghae. Dan Donghae cuma nyengir dan meringis pelan karena cubitan Eunhyuk tadi.

Tak lama mereka memasuki wilayah pantai dipinggiran kota yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak-anak yang bermain dan pasangan muda-mudi.

Setelah Donghae memarkirkan motornya di tempat yang aman, mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai sambil berbicang-bincang, makan makanan laut yang sangat Donghae gemari tetapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk-dia alergi seafood-. Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan 2 jam dipantai itu. Warna jingga kemerahan menghiasi langit kala itu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk duduk di karang yang ada di pinggir pantai, mereka berdua larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga Donghae membuka suara

"Hyuk" panggilnya

"hmm" Eunhyuk hanya mengumam tanda dia mendengarkan panggilan Donghae tersebut,tetapi matanya masih memandangi hamparan laut yang luas didepannya.

"aku mau ngomong sesuatu ke kamu" Donghae langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Eunhyuk untuk menyuruhnya berdiri.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae bingung. "aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku gak bisa bohong lagi Eunhyuk I Love You" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Eunhyuk dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk lembut.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan dan lebih terkejut lagi saat Donghae menciumnya.

"Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil memandang Donghae yang sedang tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya "aku suka sama kamu Eunhyuk—sejak pertama kali kita ketemu. Ah salah lebih tepatnya pertama kali aku ngeliat kamu lagi ngedance di ruang dance" terangnya.

"Hae"

"saranghae Eunhyuk-ah" ucap Donghae sekali lagi.

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi, dia langsung tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya seraya berkata "nado Hae, nado saranghae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memandangi Donghae yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

Sekali lagi bibir mereka bertemu, mereka berciuman dan matahari terbenam sebagai background mereka. Setelah itu mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman manis itu dan memandangi satu sama lain sambil tersenyum manis. "ayo pulang ini udah malem" ajak Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan disamping Donghae yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Eunhyuk, senyuman manis tak pernah hilang dari wajah keduanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Motor Donghae berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah dan luas—tempat kediaman keluarga Kim. Eunhyuk turun dari motor Donghae dan berdiri didepan pacarnya itu. "makasih ya kamu udah ngajak aku jalan-jalan tadi" ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Donghae dan memainkannya dengan mengayunkan kekanan dan ke kiri.

Donghae tersenyum memandang Eunhyuk yang sangat manja menggengam tangan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengayunkan lengan kirinya. Dengan tangan yang bebas Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Eunhyuk "its oke Princess"

"yaudah aku masuk dulu yah, hati-hati" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya, Donghae mengangguk dan memasang kaca helm nya dan tancap gas meninggalkan rumah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri yang membuat para pelayan maupun bodyguard yang menyapanya menatap Nona muda mereka heran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pagi ini Eunhyuk melangkah santai menuju kelasnya. Dia tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang ditemui nya di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Grepp…

Eunhyuk kelabakan ketika sebuah tangan menutup matanya, dia mencoba melepasnya tetapi orang yang menutup mata Eunhyuk itu makin mempererat tangannya tersebut.

"siapa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk gusar.

sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban,

"Donghae?" tebak Eunhyuk setelah mendengar gumaman tersebut.

Donghae—ya itu si ikan cucut yang pagi-pagi udah bikin para penggemarnya kelabakan dan nangis darah karena melihat pangeran ikan mereka yang pagi-pagi udah bikin drama romantic bareng Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dan Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, dia langsung tersenyum lega. Coba kalo yang nutupin matanya bukan Donghae, dia berjanji akan memukul orang tersebut.

"kamu ngagetin banget sih" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan lengan Donghae. Sedangkan objek kekesalan Eunhyuk cuma tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Eunhyuk disampingnya dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka dilantai 3. Tak dihiraukannya pekikan dan lenguhan kesal dan iri dari para yeoja maupun namja yang memandangi mereka. Dua orang yang dianggap sempurna di Avicenna High School.

"kamu udah sarapan Princess?" tanya Donghae sambil memandang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian dia balik memandang Donghae. "apa jangan-jangan kamu yang belum makan yah?" tanya nya.

"ia aku belum makan, temenin aku sarapan di kantin yuk!" ajaknya. Dan mereka langsung berbelok tidak menuju escalator yang membawa mereka kelantai 3 melainkan kearah cafetaria sekolah tersebut yang ada di depan gedung utama sekolah.

.

.

"emangnya dirumah gak disediain sarapan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi dekat pintu masuk. Donghae asyik dengan nasi goreng yang sedang dimakannya, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikannya sesekali mengesap minuman Lemon Tea hangat yang dipesannya.

"rumah aku gak ada pembantu sayang—Mama juga lagi ada di Jepang" jelasnya

"jadi kamu di Seoul sendirian?"

Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"udah selesai kan! Ayo kamu anterin aku ke kelas" ajak Eunhyuk sambil mengampit tangan Donghae dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Eunhyuk, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk untuk menghadapnya.

"selamat belajar sayang" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dan terakhir menghadiahkan ciuman di dahi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung blushing di tempat. Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

Setelah sadar, Eunhyuk berbalik dan duduk dikursinya. "hei! lo jadian sama Donghae?" tanya Chullie. Teman sebangkunya.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum "iya baru kemaren kok hehe ^^"

"bisa kali nanti traktir gue sama Han" ucap Chullie sambil menyeringai .

Eunhyuk hanya menoleh sekilas "sip lah" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"ternyata Hyukkie udah besar yah" ucap Chullie dengan nada mengejek.

"apa?" tanya Eunhyuk cepat.

Chullie langsung geleng sok innocent, dan Eunhyuk hanya mendelik malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku pelajaran yang akan dibahas pada jam pertama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waktu istirahat Eunhyuk masih duduk dikursinya sedangkan Chullie udah ngeloyor ke luar kelas sama Hankyung dan gak tau entah kemana. Tak lama kemudian kepala Donghae muncul dari balik pintu kelas Eunhyuk.

"Princess?" panggilnya.

Eunhyuk yang sedang memainkan iPad nya langsung melongok siapa yang memanggilnya, setelah tau itu Donghae dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Donghae dengan iPad masih di tangannya. Dia berhenti di hadapan Donghae "ada apa?"

"kamu gak makan Princess? Gak laper emangnya?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk diam sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat tingkah imut pacarnya tersebut Donghae langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut blonde Eunhyuk penuh sayang.

"yaudah tapi makannya di taman aja gimana?" tawar Donghae sembari meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggandengnya kearah cafetaria sekolah. "ok" jawabnya

Disinilah mereka sekarang—Eunhyuk sedang makan salad yang dipesannya dan Donghae yang lagi asik main sama iPadnya Eunhyuk, sesekali Eunhyuk melirik iPadnya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"ini siapa sayang?" tanya Donghae setelah melihat foto keluarga Eunhyuk. Disana ada seorang yeoja memakai assesoris berwarna serba pink. Eunhyuk berhenti mengunyah dan menengok "itu Minnie" jawabnya.

"Minnie? siapa?"

"adik perempuan aku, sekarang dia tinggal di Amerika sama om dan tante, nerusin pendidikannya bidang keperawatan disana" jawab Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya mengganggukan kepalanya dan mengesap capucino yang dipesannya tadi.

"aku pengen liat keluarga kamu Hae" ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae berhenti memainkan iPad Eunhyuk dan langsung menatap Eunhyuk sekilas dan berkata "kamu gak bakalan pengen tau setelah itu—aku juga berusaha ngelupain mereka" ucapnya sambil memandang air mancur yang ada dihadapan mereka dengan pandangan menerawang.

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae "maaf Hae, aku gak maksud ngingetin kamu" ucapnya menyesal.

Donghae langsung tertawa kecil dan melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk "its ok sayang. nantinya kamu juga bakalan tau kok" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Trrrtt… trrttt…

Getaran handphone Donghae mengalihkan sang empunya untuk melihat pesan yang masuk kedalam iPhone Apple putih miliknya

**From : Siwon**

**text : -Hae lo dimana? gue gak liat lo! Bentar lagi masuk. Apa elo ama Eunhyuk juga?-**

Setelah membalas pesan dari Siwon itu, Donghae langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk ikut berdiri "ayo udah mau masuk" ajaknya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

._**To Be Continue.**_

Nah semuanya, ini udah aku update Chapter 2 nya. Yang udah baca pokoknya REVIEW oke? Aku Cuma pengen tau aja apa respon readers sekalian tentang ff aku ini. Dan mungkin chapter berikutnya agak lama, karena sekarang aku lagi sibuk sama bimbel dan ujian-ujian sekolah yang gak pernah putus-putus T_T. dan terima kasih udah baca ff ini.

.

.

.

.

_**-Tania Lee-**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Super Junior's fanfiction

Present :

My All Is In You

Pairing : HaeHyuk/KangTeuk and many more

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC,Typos,all ukes as girl.

Summary : cinta itu gak bisa dinilai dari kekayaan, sebuah cinta yang sejati adalah dimana kedua manusia tersebut bisa saling memahami dan menjaga *summary apa ini?*

.

.

Minggu ini adalah minggu yang sibuk bagi Eunhyuk, karena akhir pekan ini dia akan mengikuti kompetisi dance tahunan antar sekolah se Seoul.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dimana Eunhyuk dan Hankyung baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka, mereka berdua berbincang sebentar dengan sang pelatih. Dan setelah itu Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri tasnya yang ada di pojok ruangan dan mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan langsung menengguknya hingga habis.

Latihan hari ini adalah latihan yang cukup melelahkan baginya, bisa dilihat dari tanktop putih yang dipakainya penuh dengan keringatnya.

"Princess?"

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil menenteng sport bagnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"gimana latihannya?" tanya Donghae

"capek."

Mendengar jawaban singkat Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya tersenyum dan memandang kekasihnya yang berdiri disebelahnya, wajah Eunhyuk penuh dengan peluh,poni yang menutupi dahinya pun sedikit basah.

Lalu Donghae mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan ternyata itu sebuah handuk—dan dengan sangat perhatian Donghae mengelap keringat di wajah Eunhyuk dengan handuk tersebut, dan tindakan Donghae tersebut berhasil membuat Eunhyuk blushing parah.

Sayup-sayup terdengar gumam dari para anggota dance yang memang masih ada diruangan tersebut. seperti—

"ah Donghae sunbae romatis banget iya kan?"

"waaaa aku mau jadi Eunhyuk sunbae."

"kyaa~ mereka romantis banget deh, HaeHyuk jjang!" –yang ini mungkin para pro Haehyuk-

Mendengar ucapan tersebut Donghae makin tersenyum amat sangat manis, kemudian berhenti mengelap keringat Eunhyuk dan kemudian dia menarik kepala Eunhyuk dan mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Eunhyuk.

Brukk…

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara, disana ada beberapa yeoja yang mendarat dengan sukses di lantai karena melihat adegan barusan.(bisa dipastikan itu adalah penggemar Donghae). Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung berpandangan beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

"Hae udah sore, aku mandi dulu yah." ucap Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung menggangukan kepalanya tanda meng-iya-kan ucapan Eunhyuk.

Setelah Eunhyuk selesai membersihkan badannya dia bergegas kembali ke ruangan dance, namun langkahnya terhenti di pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan loker dengan ruang dance.

Disana ada Donghae yang sedang meliukkan badannya mengikuti lagu yang mengalun dari earphone yang terlihat terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Prok… prok

Eunhyuk langsung bertepuk tangan saat Donghae baru saja melakukan gerakan dance terakhirnya—sontak Donghae langsung membalikan badannya dan tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk yang berjalan kearahnya.

"wah! Ternyata kamu berbakat dance juga Hae. Gerakan kamu keren loh." puji Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Donghae tersenyum dan langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut blonde Eunhyuk dengan sayang "makasih.".

"kamu belajar dance dari mana Hae? Kok aku gak tau kamu bisa dance?"

"aku belajar dari video-video dance doang kok."

"tapi kereeen deh."

Donghae tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari ruangan itu ke area parkir "ayo pulang, udah sore! Nanti marahin sama orang rumah kamu." ucapnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari ini di sekolah masih sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat berjalan di koridor sekolah, Eunhyuk yang duduk sendirian didalam kelas sedang memainkan iPad nya sembari mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang menggantung ditelinganya.

"Eunhyuk _sunbae_," panggil seorang namja dari pintu kelas, Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Disana ada _hoobae_nya Eunhyuk di eskul dance.

"ada apa Minho?" tanya Eunhyuk

"_sunbae_ di panggil pelatih Shin, katanya mau ngomongin sesuatu buat lomba dance lusa." ucapnya. Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya. Ada apa?. Tanyanya dalam hati.

"oke," Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar—menuju ruangan eskul dance bersama Minho.

Eunhyuk dan Minho langsung memasuki ruang pertemuan di dalam ruangan eskul dance tersebut. Jadi di ruangan dance ini terbagi kedalam beberapa ruangan. Ruangan besar yang dikelilingi kaca digunakan sebagai tempat praktik, ada pula ruang loker,kamar mandi,dan ruangan pertemuan yang digunakan untuk rapat organisasi atau sekedar pengarahan.

Ternyata didalam ruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada Pelatih Shin, ada juga Hankyung yang sedang duduk disamping pelatih Shin.

" memanggil saya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Pelatih Shin menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menyuruh Eunhyuk dan juga Minho duduk dikursi kosong.

"begini Eunhyuk-_ssi_, kemungkinan kamu tidak bisa berpasangan dengan Hankyung dalam kompetisi dance antar sekolah lusa, karena kaki Hankyung terkilir dan tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikuti kompetisi tersebut." jelasnya.

"apa? Han, kaki lo kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Hankyung.

"kemarin gue jatuh dari tangga." Jawabnya.

"terus gimana kompetisi itu? Kita gak mungkin kan mencari partner Eunhyuk _sunbae_? Yah walaupun bisa berlatih. Kemungkinan chemistry nya kurang kena kan Mr.?" ucap Minho sambil memandang mereka bertiga bergantian.

"itu yang sedang saya pikirkan baga—

"aku punya orang yang bisa ngegantiin Hankyung untuk ikut kompetisi dance itu." sela Eunhyuk

"siapa?" tanya mereka bertiga bersamaan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"APA? KALIAN BERDUA IKUT KOMPETISI DANCE?" teriakan Siwon berhasil membuat setengah dari seisi café Avicenna menoleh kearahnya.

Eunhyuk langsung memukul lengan kekar Siwon "heh! Bisa gak pelan sedikit! Lo kira kita di hutan apa." ucapnya bête. Donghae dan Kibum yang memang semeja dengan mereka cuma memperhatikan keduanya.

Siwon langsung duduk lagi di kursinya, malu juga sih diliatin sama murid yang lain. "kok bisa? Bukannya lo partner sama Hankyung?" tanya Siwon

"kakinya Hankyung terkilir, dia jatuh dari tangga." jawab Eunhyuk

"kok bisa Donghae yang gantiin? Setau gue cowok lo gak bisa ngedance." ucap Siwon jujur. Dan ucapannya tersebut langsung dihadiahin jitakan oleh Donghae.

"jangan remehin gue yah!"

Siwon mengusap kepalanya yang barusaja dijitak Donghae, "iya-iya maaf, terus kapan kalian latihan? Kan kompetisinya lusa?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"ya mulai hari ini." Jawab Eunhyuk

"tapi tetep aja kali, mana bisa kalian dapet chemistery secepat itu?" tanya Siwon—kayaknya nih orang belum yakin banget sama kemampuan dancenya Donghae.

"ya pokoknya liat aja nanti pas kompetisi." Ucap Donghae.

.

.

_**Kompetisi Dance Tahunan**_

Ballroom SM _High_ _School _–tempat kompetisi dance tahunan berlangsung- cukup padat, tidak hanya siswa-siswi dari SM _High_ _School_ saja yang memadati ballroom pertunjukan tersebut. tetapi juga dari sekolah lain untuk memberikan semangat kepada teman-temannya yang mengikuti kompetisi dance tahunan ini. Tidak terkecuali dari Avicenna _High School._

Pelatih Shin,HaeHyuk,SiBum,HanChul dan anggota dance lainnya berjalan beriringan menuju ballroom pertunjukan tersebut, di sepanjang jalan tersebut Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae amat-sangat-erat.

"kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum—dia tau betul kalo Princess-nya itu lagi gugup.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menjawab "aku gugup banget Hae!"

Donghae tersenyum menenangkan " tenang, _it's gonna be ok _sayang."

Pelatih Shin berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemudian berkata "saya percaya dengan kemampuan kalian berdua, walaupun saya melatih kalian hanya 2 hari tetapi saya yakin kalian bisa."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk mendengar ucapan .

"oke, sekarang kalian berdua ganti pakaian! Saya dan lainnya menunggu di dalam" titahnya.

Pelatih Shin,Hankyung dan anggota dance maupun bukan, semuanya bersama-sama masuk kedalam ballroom. Mereka meninggalkan HaeHyuk,Sibum,dan Heechul di depan.

"ayo kita keruangan ganti! Keburu mulai acaranya" ucap Heechul sambil menarik Eunhyuk dan Kibum masuk kedalam ruangan yang memang disediakan khusus untuk kamar ganti peserta. Sedangkan Donghae dan Siwon masuk ke ruangan sebelahnya.

.

Kompetisi sudah dimulai sejak 20 menit yang lalu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk berdampingan di depan panggung—menunggu giliran mereka untuk pentas.

"dan peserta selanjutnya, dari Avicenna High School" ucap MC tersebut, kontak para supporter dari Avicenna berteriak menyanyikan yel-yel yang berisikan semangat kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Lagu I Wanna Love You-Super Junior Eunhae memenuhi ballroom tersebut, para penonton –atau kebanyakan siswi Avicenna- terpekik melihat Donghae yang muncul pada awal lagu, dan disusul oleh Eunhyuk.

Mereka menari dengan gerakan yang kompak dan serasi, tatapan mata dan gerakan tubuh mereka menyatu dengan music,bahkan para dewan juri menganggukan kepala mereka melihat Duo ini.

Prok… Prok…

Tepuk tangan membahana memenuhi ballroom pertunjukan, mereka memberikan _standing applause_ untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sedangkan EunHae membalasnya dengan menundukan badan mereka.

.

.

"dan pemenang kompetisi dance tahun ini adalah…"

Eunhyuk mempererat genggaman tangannya kepada Donghae, Donghae langsung menoleh dan mengacak-ngacak poni Eunhyuk, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk lalu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan meninju pelan lengan Donghae.

Donghae sendiri hanya tertawa sebagai balasannya.

"pemenangnya adalah Avicenna High School!" ucap mc tersebut, sontak membuat penonton yang berasal dari Avicenna High School bersorak, sedangkan Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae dan berjingkrak-jingkrak ria.

Kemudian Donghae dan Eunhyuk menerima hadiah dan piala secara simbolik dari penyelenggara acara. Ketika piala sudah ada ditangan mereka, mereka berdua menganggkat piala itu tinggi-tinggi yang disusul dengan sorakan dan yel-yel dari murid Avicenna yang berada didalam sana.

.

.

Setelah selesai dari acara kompetisi tersebut, Eunhyuk dan Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah.

"makasih ya Hae. Kamu mau jadi pengganti Hankyung di kompetisi tahunan itu. Coba kalo gak ada kamu, aku gak tau deh bakalan kaya apa jadinya," ucap Eunhyuk ketika mereka sudah didepan gerbang rumah Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut blonde Eunhyuk sayang " iya, sama-sama. Udah sana masuk! Udah malem, nanti dicariin orangtua kamu" ucapnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat dan berbalik, tetapi dia berhenti ketika tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang –ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Donghae-

"ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Donghae tidak langsung menjawab, dia menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang digenggamnya dan otomatis Eunhyuk pun bergerak maju kearahnya.

CHU~

Donghae langsung mencium Eunhyuk tepat di bibirnya sekilas. Eunhyuk yang kaget cuma bisa melongo sejenak, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Donghae menciumnya. Dia memang sudah pernah berciuman dengan Donghae sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Donghae menciumnya. Ada sensasi tersendiri baginya.

"dasar pervent!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"tapi kamu suka kan?" jawab Donghae dengan muka jahilnya. Eunhyuk memandang Donghae sebal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae tertawa pelan melihat tingkah imut Eunhyuk tersebut. "udah ah, jangan cemberut gitu! nanti cantiknya ilang loh!" ucapnya.

"gombal!"

"udah sana masuk! Udah malem" ucap Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan mencium pipi Donghae kilat kemudian langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Donghae tersenyum geli melihat tingkah malu-malu Eunhyuk tersebut. Kemudian dia menyalakan motornya dan meninggalkan kawasan perumahan Eunhyuk menuju rumahnya.

0o0o0o0o0o00

_**3 Month Later**_

Hari ini genap 3 bulan HaeHyuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, setiap bulan mereka saling bertukarang kado atau sekedar kencan romantic berdua. Sekarang mereka lagi berada di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dan Eunhyuk menjadikan tangannya sandaran di tembok pembatas. Mereka berdua menikmati moment indah tersebut.

"gak terasa yah udah tiga bulan aja kita pacaran." ucap Donghae sambil menciumi rambut Eunhyuk yang menjadi candunya itu. Eunhyuk hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saja.

"oia Hae kamu kapan tanding basket?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian

"sabtu ini, kamu dateng kan?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "pastilah, aku juga bakalan ngasih hadiah special buat kamu kalo kamu bisa menang,"

"beneran? Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan berbalik menghadap Donghae dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Donghae. "rahasia." jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum jahil.

Donghae langsung menyentil hidung mancung Eunhyuk "kok Princess aku main rahasia-rahasiaan sih?" ucapnya sambil pura-pura ngambek.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Donghae sekilas. Donghae sendiri cukup kaget dengan tindakan Eunhyuk barusan, kan jarang banget tuh—gak pernah malah Eunhyuk yang menciumnya duluan.

"udah berani cium aku yah!" goda Donghae, Eunhyuk lagi-lagi cuma tersenyum.

"udah sekarang kita kembali ke kelas, bentar lagi bel masuk." ajak Donghae sambil mengandeng Eunhyuk kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

Haha aku rasa chapter ini agak-agak gimana gitu. Maaf kalo di Chapter ini ceritanya menurun. Mianhae~

Nah yang udah baca,aku minta Reviewnya oke? Aku cuma pengen tau aja bagaimana respon readers sekalian tentang ff aku ini. Dan yang udah Review di Chapter sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak.

_**~Reply Review Area~**_

_**Nanalee**_** : **iniudah dilanjutin, terima kasih udah baca ff ini.

_**Mia Azuki**_** : **terima kasih atas kritikan dan sarannya Mia-_sshi._ Semoga di chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih udah baca ff ini.

_**HaEHyuk :**_ iyaa akhirnya mereka jadian juga *minta traktir HaeHyuk* , haha adegan itu sungguh menguras otak saya~ ,dan makasih udah nunggu ff abal ini. Kkk~

_**Ddangkomom : **_keluarganya Hae? Rahasia! Kkk~ . nanti akan ada tentang keluarga Hae di chapter kedepannya. ini udah dilanjutin. Dan terima kasih udah baca ff ini.

_**Kamiyama Kaoru :**_ ini udah dilanjutin chingu ^^, adegan kisseu? Akan di usahakan, bahkan aku berniat lebih dari kisseu-kisseu loh. Hehe~

_**Eunhae25 :**_ iya nanti bakalan ada chapter yang akan bahas tentang keluarganya Hae~, iya sama-sama. Kalo chingu gak ngasih tau, aku gak bakalan tau. Terima kasih udah nungguin ff abal ini. Kkk~

_**Farkhaa : **_iya, mereka masih aku sembunyiin! Hehe~, terima kasih udah baca ff ini.

_**Sri Cinta Eunhae Couple : **_terima kasih, aku buat ini karena aku suka sama mereka, iya mudah-mudahan aku bisa buat cerita ini sampe mereka nikah! Gomawo untuk apa? Dan terima kasih udah baca ff ini.

.

.

.

_**.Thania Lee.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Pair : HaeHyuk and other couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baku dan benar. All ukes as Girl.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan—dimana liga basket nasional antar sekolah se Seoul diadakan. Kali ini adalah pertandingan final. Dimana Avicenna High School berhadapan dengan Guardian High School. Kedua sekolah yang memang langganan juara liga basket sekolah nasional.

Para pendukung maupun wartawan majalah olahraga memenuhi hall basket di Seoul Sport Center *asli ini ngarang* tempat kumpulan gedung-gedung olahraga dikawasan Seoul.

Eunhyuk duduk dipinggir lapangan bersama dengan pemain basket,pelatih,official,dan para cheerleadance. Donghae duduk disampingnya sambil memperhatikan ucapan pelatih yang sedang mengarahkan mereka.

Pritt…

Suara peluit pelatih menandakan pertandingan akan dimulai. Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan mengengam tangan Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Hwaiting!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memberikan semangat untuk Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Permainan sudah berjalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kini tim Aviecenna bermain dengan baik, mereka melaksanakan intruksi pelatih mereka dengan benar hingga hasil yang didapatkannya pun memuaskan. Dan sekarang point Tim basket Avicenna lebih unggul daripada lawan mereka.

Dan Prittt…

Suara peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim Avicenna High School dengan perbedaan tipis 59-57.

Para pendukung Avicenna bersorak gembira, para pendukung yang memenuhi hall basket tersebut langsung menyanyikan yel-yel semangat lebih keras lagi, dan memainkan alat music yang mereka bawa dengan lebih semangat lagi dari sebelumnya.

Kali ini piala Liga Basket antar sekolah kembali direbut oleh Avicenna High School, setelah tahun lalu juga mereka menghadapi lawan yang sama.

Para pemain inti—termasuk Siwon dan Donghae beserta pemain cadangan langsung berlarian dan berkumpul ditengah lapangan. Kemudian mereka menjulurkan tangan mereka menumpuk satu sama lain.

"Avicenna! YEAH!" teriak mereka bersama-sama sambil menganggkat tangan mereka keudara.

Selesai para kedua tim berjabat tangan, mereka kembali ke pinggir lapangan, si Ikan-baca : Donghae- langsung lari dan meluk Eunhyuk dipinggir lapangan.

"Hae, Malu tau! Lepas ah." ucap Eunhyuk malu, gimana enggak? mereka kan masih di dalam stadium yang pasti banyak banget penggemar ataupun supporter kedua tim, dan lagi wartawan.

Donghae dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil handuk dan minum yang sedang digenggam Eunhyuk. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dan duduk disamping Kibum yang udah dari tadi stand by di bangku pemain.

"selamat yah." ucap Kibum saat Siwon duduk disampingnya.

Siwon tersenyum "makasih," jawabnya.

"selamat yah Hae! Kamu keren banget tadi!" ucap Eunhyuk semangat sambil mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya kearah Donghae.

"makasih Princess,"

"perhatian semuanya!" titah pelatih—semua pemain berhenti dari segala aktifitas dan memandangi sang pelatih dengan serius "karena ini keberhasilan ini, saya akan mengadakan acara makan-makan bersama! Gimana? Kalian setuju?" tambahnya.

Mendengar ucapan pelatih, semua pemain inti bahkan cadangan langsung melongo ditempat. Pasalnya kan pelatih mereka yang mereka kenal baik itu pelitnya minta ampun.

"er—pak Jung beneran kan?" tanya seorang pemain bernomor punggung 8, sebut saja namanya Jungmo.

Pak Jung atau sang pelatih mendelik kearah Jungmo "saya beneran! Yah kalo kalian gak mau sih ga—

"eh iya kita mau!" teriak semua para pemain, termasuk Donghae dan Siwon juga. Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan mereka hanya tertawa geli.

Prok… Prok… Prok…

pak pelatih menepuk tangannya semangat. "yasudah kalian ganti baju sana! setelah itu kita berangkat ke restaurant ok?" ucapnya.

"yes Sir!" jawab mereka serempak.

Beberapa menit setelah itu—para pemain ABC satu persatu keluar dari ruangan ganti. Eunhyuk sendiri sedang duduk di bangku panjang dekat kamar ganti, sendirian. Tadinya dia bersama Kibum, tapi langsung dibawa kabur sama Siwon gak tau kemana.

"princess," Eunhyuk mengadah dan tersenyum kepada Donghae yang baru keluar dari ruangan ganti.

"oia mana hadiah yang kamu janjiin kalo aku menang?" tambahnya kemudian, lalu dia mengangkat kedua tangannya bersiap menerima hadiah dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pacarnya itu. Dia berjalan selangkah kearah Donghae, dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae "tutup matanya!" perintahnya.

Dahi Donghae mengkerut mendengar perintah Eunhyuk tersebut. "mau ngapain? Kok pake tutup mata segala?" tanyanya bingung.

"mau dikasih hadiah dari akunya gak?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil cemberut imut.

Donghae mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Dia juga menaruh tangannya dipinggang Eunhyuk agar pacarnya itu gak kabur.

Chu~

Eunhyuk langsung mencium Donghae tepat dibibirnya—Donghae langsung membuka matanya refleks dan kemudian tersenyum melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang merona heboh. Dia langsung menarik Eunhyuk agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka melepaskan ciuman itu karena paru-paru mereka memerlukan udara, Donghae mengelus bibir ranum Eunhyuk yang memerah karena ciuman tadi.

"jadi ini hadiah untuk aku Princess?" tanya Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak lama mereka berciuman kembali, tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Tak sadar jika ada salah satu wartawan mengabadikan moment tersebut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sore ini adalah hari tenang untuk para murid Avicenna High School—pasalnya mereka para tingkat atas diberikan waktu liburan 2 hari untuk melepas penat mereka sehabis belajar untuk test akhir sekolah.

Eunhyuk termasuk salah satunya. Dia sedang bersantai di gazebo dekat kolam renangnya sambil membaca majalah fashion dan ditemani dengan segelas jus strawberry kesukaannya.

"KIM EUNHYUK!".

Eunhyuk terkesiap mendengar teriakan tegas Papanya—Kangin. Kemudian seorang maid datang menghampirinya.

"Nona, anda ditunggu Tuan diruangan nya." ucap maid tersebut.

Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya. "memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Sang maid menggelengkan kepalanya "saya tidak tahu Nona," ujarnya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan santai keruangan Papanya. Setelah membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Kangin langsung berbalik dan menatap Eunhyuk marah.

Ada apa ini? Batin Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie! Sini duduk dulu." ucap Teuki sembari menepuk sofa kosong disampingnya.

Eunhyuk menurut dan duduk disamping Mamanya, dia melayangkan wajah bertanya-tanya kepada Teuki, namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah gelengan kepala.

"Pa,ada apa?" tanyanya kepada Kangin yang duduk dihadapannya.

Kangin melemparkan berlembar-lembar foto dimeja. "bisa kamu jelaskan apa maksudmu Kim Eunhyuk?" tanyanya penuh emosi.

Eunhyuk bingung, apa sih maksud Papa?. Batinya.

Dengan ragu dia mengambil foto itu. Matanya langsung melebar melihat lembaran-lembaran foto tersebut—fotonya saat berciuman dengan Donghae didepan ruang ganti sehabis perlombaan Liga Basket kemarin.

"apa maksudnya ini Kim Eunhyuk? Berciuman dengan namja disembarang tempat? Memalukan!" ujar Kangin keras.

"tapi Pa—

"tapi apa? Papa bukannya sudah melarangmu berpacaran?" ujarnya lagi sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata memerah.

Eunhyuk hanya menunduk dan mengenggam fotonya itu dengan erat—dia takut, amat takut melihat ekspresi Papanya ketika marah.

Airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Eunhyuk dan siap menetes kapan saja.

"Papa akan mempercepat acara tunanganmu dengan anak teman Papa." ucapan Kangin barusan membuat Eunhyuk mengadah dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata Papanya tersebut.

"Pa—aku masih sekolah dan aku juga gak mau pisah sama Donghae! Aku mencintainya." ucapannya semakin lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

Amarah Kangin yang tadi sudah mereda kembali naik setelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Donghae? Jadi nama namja itu Donghae! Siapa dia? Tidak berfikirkah dia siapa dirimu? Dan kau juga! kau seorang Kim Eunhyuk! Anak bungsu dan cucu kesayangan keluarga Kim yang dihormati semua orang! Dimana fikiranmu Kim Eunhyuk? melakukan hal sebodoh itu?" ucapnya.

Airmata Eunhyuk mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan, Teuki yang disampingnya langsung mengelus punggung putrinya agar tenang.

"maaf Pa, aku—".

"Papa tidak terima bantahan Kim Eunhyuk! Secepatnya kau akan aku tunangkan dengan Jung Yunho putra Jung Si Wo!" ucapnya.

Teuki langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dan mengelus kepala anaknya yang sedang terisak dibahunya. Lalu dia menghadap Kangin "Young Woon-ah bukannya ini terlalu cepat? Bahkan Hyukie belum menyelesaikan sekolahnya?" ucapnya pelan.

"tidak! Dan mulai sekarang kau akan diantar jemput ke sekolah. Dan Papa melarangmu mengikuti eskul dance lagi mengerti?" ucap Kangin.

"Mama, tolong aku." ucap Eunhyuk sambil terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam kebahu Teuki.

"iya sayang. Jangan dipikirkan ne? nanti pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Sekarang kamu istirahat saja," ucapnya sambil menganggkat wajah Eunhyuk dari bahunya dan mengusap airmata yang masih mengalir dipipinya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya lemah dan memandang Kangin yang juga sedang memandangi mereka berdua, Eunhyuk langsung tertunduk setelah bertatapan dengan mata Kangin yang menatapnya tajam.

Teuki langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik bahu Eunhyuk untuk berdiri dan menggiringnya keluar dari ruangan Kangin. Meninggalkan suaminya sendiri diruangannya tersebut.

"jangan dipikirkan ucapan Papamu! Lebih baik kamu istirahat dahulu, besok kamu mulai sekolah kan sayang? Dan mama menunggu penjelasan tentang Donghae ok?" ucap Teuki sambil tersenyum angelic kepada Eunhyuk ketika mereka sudah diluar ruangan Kangin.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk duduk dimeja riasnya—dia memerhatikan wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin di depannya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Jangan lupakan matanya yang sembab karena semalamam menangis.

Drtt… Drtt…

Getaran handphone di mejanya menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. Wajahnya berubah sendu kembali setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

'_**Prince Fishy'**_

Eunhyuk mengambil handphonenya dan menekan tombol merah, lalu mematikan handphonenya kembali.

Dia mengdongakkan kepalanya keatas dan membuang nafas berat. Kemudian dia mengambil iPad,ponsel dan mp4 nya dan memasukan ke tas sekolahnya. Dan Eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya untuk turun kelantai bawah.

Di anak tangga Eunhyuk diam sebentar dan menghela nafas, Teuki yang melihat Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum dan berkata. "ayo sayang sarapan." ajaknya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan duduk dibangkunya. Kemudian dia mengambil roti lalu memakannya pelan. Dia melirik ke bangku Papanya yang sedang sibuk membaca Koran.

Drek…

Kangin dan Teuki langsung memandang Eunhyuk setelah mendengar Eunhyuk yang bangkit dari duduknya yang menimbulkan suara.

"aku berangkat Ma,Pa!" ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan makan.

"sebentar!" ucapan Kangin barusan membuat langkah Eunhyuk terhenti, dia langsung berbalik dan menatap Papa nya.

Kangin menurunkan Koran pagi yang sedang dibacanya tersebut."mulai hari ini, kamu akan diantar supir pulang maupun pergi sekolah. Dan Papa melarangmu mengikuti eskul dance lagi mengerti?" tanya Kangin mutlak.

"tapi Pa—

Ucapan Eunhyuk langsung terhenti ketika melihat wajah Kangin yang tadinya datar-datar saja kembali mengeras seperti kemarin sore.

"terserah Papa aja." ucap Eunhyuk selanjutnya. Dia langsung berbalik dan keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

Di meja makan, Kangin masih memandang punggung Eunhyuk yang menghilang dibalik pintu. "lihat, dia menjadi anak yang tidak sopan sekarang." Ucapnya.

Teuki yang duduk disamping Kangin hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan suaminya tersebut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu keluar rumahnya. Baru saja dia sampai di depan pintu, seorang supir menghampirinya.

"Nona mau berangkat sekarang? Tuan memerintahkan saya—

"iya pak Yeon, aku sudah tau." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil membuka pintu belakang mobil yang akan menghantarkannya kesekolah.

Diperjalanan menuju sekolahnya, Eunhyuk hanya melihat kearah luar jendela mobilnya. Ucapan Papa nya semalam masih sangat berbekas di ingatannya. Dimana Papa nya mengatakan bahwa ia akan ditunangkan dengan anak teman bisnis Papa nya. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Donghae?

Sungguh, dia amat-sangat mencintai Donghae. Bahkan lebih dari apapun. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa membantah keputusan Papa nya yang dia kenal mempunyai watak yang keras dan otoriter.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, lalu dia menyenderkan badannya kesenderan jok mobil. Dan menutup matanya sejenak.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk di koridor sekolah, sesekali mengadah ketika teman teman yang menyapanya. Dia langsung masuk kekelas dan menemukan Chullie sudah duduk dibangku mereka sembari tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk.

"hai!" sapanya.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis dan menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

"Hyukkie? Lo sakit? Muka lo pucat banget!" tanya Chullie dengan wajah khawatir.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "gw keluar dulu yah." ucap Eunhyuk.

"perlu gw temenin?"

"gak usah, thank," .

Setelah itu Eunhyuk berjalan keluar kelas sendirian meninggalkan Chullie yang memperhatikan punggung Eunhyuk dari belakang. Pasti ada masalah. Batinnya.

Tapi dia langsung mengangkat bahunya—dia gak mau ikut campur urusan orang, dia langsung mengambil handphonenya dan langsung sms-an ria sama Hankyung.

Tak lama muncul Donghae dan langsung menghampiri meja Chullie dan Eunhyuk.

"Chullie!" panggilnya.

Chullie yang sedang menunduk karena sedang ber-sms-an ria dengan Hankyung langsung mengadah. "hm? Eh Donghae ada apa?" tanya Chulie.

Donghae duduk di kursi yang tepat berada didepan meja Chullie. "Eunhyuk mana?" tanya Donghae sambil memandang Chullie.

Sedangkan Chulie langsung menyerengitkan alisnya bingung. "tadi pas dateng dia langsung keluar, gue kira ketemuan sama lo," ucapnya.

Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "gue dari kemaren gak bisa ngubungin dia! Handphonenya mail box terus,apa dia ada masalah?" tanya Donghae.

"gue gak tau! Pas dia dateng mukanya pucet banget udah gitu matanya sembab, lo lagi berantem sama dia?" Chullie langsung melotot ke Donghae.

"gak kok. Dari habis tanding basket kemaren kita baik-baik aja. Dan selama libur 2 hari kemarin gue gak sama ketemu dia,". Donghae terdiam sebentar dan beberapa detik kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"gue cari Eunhyuk dulu." ucapnya dan langsung melenggang keluar kelas itu.

15 menit Donghae berkeliling mencari Eunhyuk diseluruh penjuru sekolah,dari kantin,taman belakang sekolah yang biasa mereka habiskan waktu berdua saat istirahat,uks, maupun ruangan dance nya pun dia tidak menemukan sosok Eunhyuk.

"kamu dimana Princess?" gumamnya sambil berjalan dilorong kelas.

Sedetik kemudian dia berhenti dan berfikir sejenak. Donghae langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari kearah tangga dipojok bangunan yang menghubungkan nya dengan atap gedung Avicenna High School.

Kriet…

Setelah Donghae membuka pintu atap tersebut, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kemudian dia menghela nafas setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk mendekap kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dua lututnya.

Donghae berjalan dan berhenti di depan Eunhyuk lalu berjongkok dihadapannya. "kamu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut blonde Eunhyuk lembut.

Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memeluk Donghae erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae.

"ada apa Princess? Kenapa menangis huh?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil mengelus bahu Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi bergetar.

Eunhyuk hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukan tangannya pada pinggang Donghae.

"oke, Aku temenin kamu disini sampe kamu tenang." Ucapnya dan mencium rambut Eunhyuk.

Beberapa lama kemudian Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae, sedangkan Donghae langsung menyeka air mata Eunhyuk yang masih turun melewati pipinya. "ada apa? Mau cerita ke aku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Papa jodohin aku sama anak temen bisnisnya." katanya lirih.

Donghae langsung mengelus pipi Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk sendiri mengadah dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata teduh Donghae yang memandangnya lembut.

"aku harus gimana Hae?" ucapnya lagi.

Donghae menghela nafas. "kamu harus nurutin kata Papa kamu Princess!" ucapnya.

"apa?" Eunhyuk langsung menatap Donghae dalam, kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum miris. "aku betengkar sama Papa dan ini jawaban kamu Hae?" ucapnya pelan, terdapat nada kecewa didalamnya.

"bukan begitu Hyukkie—

"cukup Hae! Ternyata cinta aku bertepuk sebelah tangan yah. Sepertinya cuma aku yang berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita ini. Aku –"

Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika Donghae memeluknya "bukannya begitu, aku gak mau kamu jadi anak durhaka gara-gara aku. Aku gak mau kamu menyesal nantinya." ucapnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar jawaban Donghae tadi. "aku cuma butuh kamu ada disamping aku Hae, itu udah cukup." .

Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap mata Eunhyuk. lalu dia langsung mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Dengan senang hati Eunhyuk pun membalasnya. Mereka terus berciuman dengan lembut, tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya.

Mereka terus berciuman hingga paru-paru mereka membutuhkan udara. Donghae langsung melepaskan ciumannya setelah merasakan bahwa nafas Eunhyuk mulai memendek. Donghae menyeka saliva di bibir Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"kita bisa nyelesain ini secara baik-baik ok?" ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.To Be Continue.**_

**Note : **akhirnya Chapter 4 ini ke update juga. Sebenernya aku sedikit kecewa dengan respon di Chapter kemarin, bahkan Reviewnya gak sampe 5. Tapi gak papa, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang udah Review di Chapter kemarin. Kalian yang bikin aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin fanfict ini.

Dan kayaknya chapter ini pun sama dengan Chapter kemarin, pasti jelek kan? *bow*. Dan aku juga minta doanya yaa Readerdeul sekalian. 2 minggu kedepan aku bakalan Pra-Ujian Kejuruan disusul dengan Ujian Kejuruan. Sekali lagi aku minta doanya yaa~ semua. *pinjem PuppyEyesMing*.

Yaudah deh cuap-cuapnya. Seperti biasa, yang udah baca aku minta Review nya ok? Aku hanya ingin tau gimana respon kalian terhadap tulisan aku ini. Saran dan Kritik! Ditampung. Selamat membaca ^^.

.

.

_**Saatnya bales review~ :**_

_**Kamiyama Kaoru :**_ wah boleh private sama Kao-sshi buat bikin adegan tersebut? hehe ^_*. Iya gomawo udah ngasih tau kalo ada tulisan yang salah. ^^

_**HaEHyuk :**_ awas nanti dibilang orang gila chingu senyum senyum sendiri #plak *minta ditabok*. ini udah di update chingu. Di chapter ini udah banyak belum HaeHyuk momentnya?

_**nanalee :**_ Ming kemungkinan akan dimunculin di Chapter depan atau gak Chapter-chapter berikutnya. Di Chapter ini udah keliatan sedikit konfliknya kok. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka. ^^

…_**Dan sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah membaca dan me Review…**_

.

.

._**Tania Lee.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Pair :: Haehyuk and other couple**

**Warning :: Genderswitch,Typo,tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baku dan benar. All ukes as Girl..**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini di Avicenna High School mengadakan upacara kelulusan. Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk berdampingan. Disamping mereka ada SiBum dan HanChul, bersama dengan para murid yang duduk dibarisan aula depan, dan orang tua murid di bagian belakang.

"acara selanjutnya adalah, pemberian penghargaan pada lulusan terbaik tahun ini dan pidato perwakilan siswa. Kepada Lee Donghae kami persilahkan," ucap mc yang memandu acara tersebut.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membetulkan jasnya, kemudian dengan gagahnya dia berjalan naik keatas podium. Di kursinya,Eunhyuk tersenyum bangga.

Disisi lain juga—Teuki,Mamanya Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Donghae yang sedang berpidato. Bagi Teuki, sosok Donghae sangat mirip dengan Kangin. Hanya saja Kangin lebih keras dan otoriter, sedangkan Donghae cenderung lembut dan pengertian.

'semoga Donghae bisa membuat Eunhyuk bahagia.' harapnya dalam hati.

Donghae menyelesaikan pidatonya sambil tersenyum tipis dan membungkukan badannya kearah para orangtua dan jajaran dewan guru. Kemudian dia kembali ke kursinya.

Setelah acara selesai, para siswa dan wali murid dipersilahkan meninggalkan aula. Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae untuk menghampiri Teuki yang sedang berbincang dengan orangtua Siwon yang juga hadir disana.

"Ma." panggil Eunhyuk.

Teuki langsung menoleh dan tersenyum, sedangkan Donghae langsung membungkukan badannya. Teuki langsung berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae setelah berpamitan dengan orangtua Siwon.

"selamat siang tante." Sapa Donghae sambil membungkukan badannya.

Teuki tersenyum dan mengangguk."siang Donghae, apa kabar?" tanya Teuki.

"baik tante, tante sendiri?"

"baik. Selamat yah kamu menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini." ucap Teuki sambil menjabat lengan Donghae, Donghae pun menundukan setengah badannya lagi.

"Ma setelah ini aku mau main kerumah Donghae. Boleh kan Ma?" Eunhyuk memandang Teukie dengan Monkey eyesnya.

Teuki menghela nafas melihat kelakuan putrinya yang satu ini. Gak Eunhyuk,gak Sungmin sama aja. "oke, Kamu boleh pergi. Tapi kamu harus pulang sebelum Papa mu sampai dirumah, mengerti?" ucapnya kemudian.

Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum dan mencium pipi Teuki. "oke deh." jawabnya.

Pip… Pip…

ponsel yang sedang dipegang Teuki bergetar tanda telpon masuk, dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan menekan tombol hijau, kemudian mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"halo,ada apa Minnie-ah?" ucapnya.

Mendengar nama Minnie—Eunhyuk langsung membulatkan kedua matanya kemudian beringsut mendekat kearah Teuki.

"kakakmu? Ini ada disamping Mama…"

"…"

Teuki langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mengarahkan ponsel tersebut kearah Eunhyuk yang antusias menerimanya "halo Minnie?" ucapnya ceria.

"…"

"kapan pulang? Oia aku mau ngenalin seseorang ke kamu!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil merangkut lengan kanan Donghae. Teuki dan Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"beneran? Oke, nanti kita double date setibanya kamu di Seoul yah bye~" ucap nya dan mematikan telpon tersebut dan mengembalikan ponsel tersebut ke Teuki.

"oke, sepertinya Mama harus pergi sekarang! Masih ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan." Ucap Teuki sambil mengecek jam tangan putih yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Mama mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mama ada pertemuan dengan designer yang akan bekerja sama dengan butik kita." Jawabnya. Ya, selain sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Teuki juga menggeluti bidang fashion. Dia memiliki beberapa butik ternama di Seoul.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"ya sudah, Mama harus berangkat sekarang. Tante tinggal Donghae." Ucapnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menganggukan kepala. Setelah bayangan Teuki hilang dari pengelihatan mereka, Donghae langsung menarik Eunhyuk ke parkiran untuk mengambil motornya.

Setelah melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah memakai helm dan duduk dibelakangnya, Donghae langsung menstarter motornya berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Donghae memelankan laju motornya ketika mereka memasuki kawasan perumahannya. Kemudian dia berhenti didepan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis tanpa pagar.-rumah Donghae-.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya merebahkan kepalanya di punggung Donghae, langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "ini rumah kamu Hae?" tanyanya.

"iya, kita udah sampai." Jawabnya dan memberikan isyarat agar Eunhyuk turun dari motornya.

Setelah memastikan motornya terkunci dengan aman, Donghae mengandeng Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu,Donghae merogoh kantong celana sekolahnya dengan tangan yang bebas.

Setelah menemukan kunci rumahnya, Donghae langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Eunhyuk langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap bagian rumah. Rumah Donghae memang sederhana, terkesan rapih dan tidak banyak barang. Dia berjalan masuk ruangan-ruangan lain.

Kemudian Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya ketika manik matanya menemukan sebuah pigura foto berukuran kecil disamping meja TV.

Disana ada seorang namja dan yeoja yang masih terlihat muda, dengan seorang anak laki-laki kecil di tengah mereka.

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika lengan seseorang melingkar di pinggangnya."lihat apa?" tanyanya sambil menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Eunhyuk.

"ini kamu ya Hae? Lucu banget sih!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh kecil anak berusia 4 tahun yang ada didalam foto tersebut.

Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ini Mama kamu Hae? Cantik banget!" tanya Eunhyuk kagum.

Donghae yang masih memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang hanya memandangi foto tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk kali ini.

"Hae?" panggil Eunhyuk karena Donghae tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kemudian Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Eunhyuk dan berbalik arah menuju kamarnya. Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya setelah Donghae melepas pelukan tersebut.

Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya, bingung.

Akhirnya dia pun berjalan mengikuti Donghae yang ada beberapa jarak didepannya, dan ikut masuk kedalam kamar Donghae yang bernuansa biru laut.

Gerakan tangan Donghae yang tadinya sedang memilah pakaian berhenti karena Eunhyuk memeluknya dari belakang.

"kamu kenapa? Aku salah ngomong yah?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, dia melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya kemudian berbalik dan menangkupkan tangannya dipipi Eunhyuk.

"aku gak kenapa-kenapa Princess, cuma aku lagi gak enak badan aja." ucap Donghae.

"kamu sakit?" ucap Eunhyuk khawatir, dia langsung menaruh tangannya di dahi Donghae.

Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya sekilas. "hanya sedikit pusing, kamu temenin aku disini yah! Setidaknya sampai sore." Pintanya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"kamu ganti baju dulu aja, nih!" suruh Donghae, dia menyerahkan kaos lengan panjang warna putih miliknya kearah Eunhyuk.

"kamar mandinya disebelah sana!" tambah Donghae lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan tempelan stiker ikan nemo.

Eunhyuk langsung meraih kaos tersebut dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Donghae mengganti bajunya diruangan Donghae langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur king sizenya.

Cklek…

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menghampiri Donghae, dia duduk dipinggiran ranjang sebelah kiri. Eunhyuk mengangkat lengan kiri Donghae yang menutupi matanya.

"masih pusing?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lekat, kemudian dia mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk mendekat dengan jari telunjuknya. Eunhyuk menurut.

Srett…

Dengan cepat Donghae meraih tengkuk Eunhyuk dan menciumnya, mengecup setiap inci bibir kissable itu,mengigit kecil bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang membuat sang empunya bibir mendesah pelan.

Donghae menurunkan lengannya kepinggang Eunhyuk, kemudian dengan satu gerakan saja, Donghae menganggkat tubuh kurus Eunhyuk dan memindahkannya keatas tempat tidur tepat disampingnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman tersebut. *ngerti kan maksudnya?*

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya saat dia merasa nafas Eunhyuk mulai terengah-engah.

"ish!" decak Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan bahu Donghae. Dia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Donghae barusan.

Sedangkan Donghae sendiri cuma nyengir sok innocent. "kenapa?" tanya nya kemudian.

"jangan ngagetin aku kenapa sih, kamu tuh seneng banget yah bikin aku jantungan." Omel Eunhyuk.

Donghae cuma tersenyum sekilas, "udah ah, jangan ngomel terus nanti cantiknya hilang loh!" ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya dengan muka yang berubah pink menyala. "gombal!" .

"Princess, gimana sama perjodohan kamu?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Dia bertumpu dengan lengan kanannya dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"aku gak tau, Papa belum pernah bahas tentang masalah itu," jawab Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk. Mereka terus berbincang hal-hal penting maupun tidak penting hingga terdengar dengkuran kecil dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang cantik walaupun sedang tertidur. Dia meraih selimut di kakinya dan memakainya untuk mereka berdua. Donghae menaruh lengannya dipinggang Eunhyuk dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Eunhyuk sebelum menyusul Eunhyuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, dia membuka mata perlahan kemudian mengerjap pelan. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang ada dihadapannya, wajah Donghae seperti anak kecil dengan bibir yang terbuka sedikit.

Eunhyuk terkikik melihatnya. Setelah puas memandangi wajah Prince Fishy nya tersebut, Eunhyuk mendekatkan badannya kearah Donghae, menaruh tangannya dipinggang Donghae dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Donghae—menghirup wangi Donghae yang maskulin.

"Princess?" ucap Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk mengadah dan melayangkan wajah seolah bertanya ada apa.

Donghae mengucek matanya pelan. "ini jam berapa?" tanya nya.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke dinding yang ada dihadapannya, ada sebuah jam disana. "jam setengah 5, kenapa emangnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae bangun dan duduk diatas kasur, diikuti dengan Eunhyuk. "kamu gak mau pulang emangnya?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae tersebut, Eunhyuk cemberut. "kamu ngusir aku ya?" tanyanya bête.

"eh, kok ngomongnya gitu? aku gak ngusir kamu kok! Aku cuma gak mau kamu kena omelan lagi sama Papa kamu. Inget pesan Mama kamu tadi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"yaudah aku mandi dulu, kamu tunggu disini." Ucap Donghae.

Donghae turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan masuk kekamar mandi, sedangkan Eunhyuk langsung membereskan kasur Donghae kemudian dia mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi lain.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Donghae menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan normal, Eunhyuk menaruh kepalanya di pundak Donghae dan memeluk Donghae erat.

Eunhyuk mengangkat telapak tangannya ketika merasakan rintik-rintik air turun dari langit. Dan semakin lama semakin banyak, membuat Donghae menghentikan motornya didepan sebuah box telpon umum.

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk masuk kedalam box telpon untuk berteduh. Cukup lama mereka disana, namun hujan masih juga belum berhenti.

Eunhyuk memeluk dirinya sendiri karena dinginnya udara, dia merasakan sesuatu menyelimutinya. Donghae memakaikan jaket hitam yang dipakainya ke badan Eunhyuk.

"kamu gak kedinginan emangnya Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"enggak kok,"

"bohong! Kamu cuma pake kaus doang Hae," Eunhyuk berniat melepaskan jaket Donghae tetapi langsung dicegah oleh Donghae.

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk untuk berdiri didepannya. Donghae melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Eunhyuk dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Eunhyuk. "nah, aku gak kedinginan deh." Gumam Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menaruh lengannya diatas lengan Donghae, dan menyandarkan badannya kearah Donghae.

Dari ujung jalan, sebuah mobil Porchese berjalan dengan pelan dan melewati box telpon yang didalamnya terdapat HaeHyuk.

Dirasa hujan sudah cukup reda, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk keluar dan langsung menaiki motornya kemudian melajukan motor tersebut kearah rumah Eunhyuk.

.

.

Motor Donghae berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Kim. Eunhyuk turun dari motor Donghae, melepas helm dan memberikan helm tersebut kepada Donghae. "makasih udah nganterin aku," ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Eunhyuk lembut. "sama-sama, dan makasih juga udah nemenin aku dirumah." .

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"mana ciuman perpisahannya?"

Eunhyuk blushing ditempat, dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekat kearah Donghae dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Donghae, dia mengecup sekilas.

Donghae tersenyum setelah Eunhyuk menciumnya. "yaudah aku pulang dulu, bye~" .

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya ketika Donghae meninggalkan gerbang rumahnya. Setelah Donghae tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kim Eunhyuk!" .

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti mendengar panggilan Papa nya yang sedang berdiri menghadap kolam renang. Dia mendekat kearah Kangin. "ada apa Pa?" tanyanya.

Plak…

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, tangan Kangin langsung mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tertunduk dan memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa panas. Airmata sudah menggenang disudut matanya.

"Young Woon-ah! Kenapa menampar Hyukie?" Teuki berkata sambil turun dari tangga dengan cepat dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Kangin menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "berpelukan mesra dengan namja dipinggir jalan? Ditengah hujan! Kalian fikir itu romantis? Memalukan."

Eunhyuk menyadari ucapan Kangin, pasti saat berteduh di box telpon bersama Donghae tadi Papa nya itu melihat mereka. Eunhyuk makin menunduk dalam. "maaf," ucapnya.

Teuki hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan Kangin dan Eunhyuk, dia juga tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya. Yang jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Papa akan membuat perhitungan dengan namja itu jika sekali lagi melihat kalian masih berhubungan, mengerti?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan membalikan badannya. Dia berlari ketika menaiki tangga dan sesekali mengusap airmata dipipinya.

Setelah melihat Eunhyuk pergi, Teuki langsung menatap Kangin yang masih memandangi Eunhyuk yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Teuki menghela nafas lelah sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia membalikan badan dan meninggalkan Kangin yang masih berdiri di posisinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk masih bergelut dengan selimutnya, dia sedikit bergumam ketika seseorang mencubit pipinya. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya terkekeh kecil. Si 'Pelaku pencubitan' terus melakukan aksinya. Hingga Eunhyuk menggeram kesal.

"siapa sih?" gumamnya kesal. Dia sedikit membuka matanya. Setelah melihat siapa yang menggodanya, dia langsung duduk tegap di atas kasur. "Minnie!" teriaknya.

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Minnie aka Sungmin, Sungmin pun membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"kapan balik? Kok gak bilang aku?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum. "dinihari aku sampe, kira-kira jam 3-an deh." Jawabnya.

"bukannya kamu masih sebulan lagi disana? Kok pulang sekarang?" .

Sungmin cemberut mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. "jadi kakak gak seneng kalo aku pulang gitu? yaudah deh aku balik aja—"

Sungmin yang sudah bergegas bangun langsung berhenti ketika Eunhyuk menarik tangannya sambil berkata. "ish, gak kok. Cuma kaget aja.".

"kok pulangnya mendadak deh kamu? Pake gak bilang aku segala," tambah Eunhyuk.

"gak tau deh si Papa. Kemarin pas Minnie telpon Mama, gak lama lagi Papa telpon dan nyuruh aku pulang ada acara penting katanya." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengutak-atik handphone pink nya.

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan Sungmin, "acara penting? Acara apa? Aku aja gak tau loh!".

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Dia hanya berkonsentrasi dengan benda mati yang di pegangnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk merasa sebal juga melihat adiknya sibuk dengan ponselnya, dengan gesit dia merebut benda tersebut dan membuat Sungmin mengerang protes.

"kamu ngapain sih?" gumam Eunhyuk, dia menyentuh layar touchscreen ponsel Sungmin. Kemudian Eunhyuk tersenyum setelah mengetahui apa yang barusan dilakuin adiknya tersebut. "smsan sama pacar kamu? Eh?" godanya.

Muka Sungmin memerah. "iya sini ah balikin!" perintahnya.

"siapa namanya? Bule kah?"

"namanya Kyuhyun. Dia orang Korea juga kok," jawab Sungmin.

"dia sekolah dibidang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"kedokteran,"

"waah~ keren dong! Kamu bisa jadi perawat pribadinya nanti?" goda Eunhyuk.

Sebelum Sungmin menjawab perkataan Eunhyuk, pintu kamar Eunhyuk terbuka dan disana ada Teuki yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"kamu itu Mama cariin dikamar gak ada! Tau nya ada disini," ucap Teuki pada Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin cuma nyengir dan turun dari kasur Eunhyuk dan menghampiri Teuki.

"Mama, aku kangeeeen~" ucapnya manja sambil memeluk Teuki.

Teuki membalas pelukan putri nya itu, "Mama juga kangen sama kamu." Ucapnya.

Tak lama kemudian ibu dan anak itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan Teuki langsung berpamitan dengan mereka berdua. Setelah Teuki keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk, kedua yeoja yang lucu nan imut itu terus bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing dan tak lupa membicarakan pacar mereka masing-masing.

**.**

Eunhyuk turun kelantai bawah sambil melihat sekeliling, para pelayan sedang sibuk membersihkan sudut-sudut rumah dan ada juga yang sedang menata bunga diruangan makan. Eunhyuk menepuk bahu salah seorang pelayan yang ada di dekatnya.

"ada apa Nona?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"ada acara apa? Kok bersih-bersih?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk lap yang sedang dipegang pelayan tersebut.

"saya kurang tau Nona, setau saya ada acara makan malam dengan rekan bisnis Tuan nanti." Jawabnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Eunhyuk berencana duduk santai di Gazebo belakang, tetapi langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang kerja Kangin yang pintu nya tidak menutup rapat.

"tentu saja acara pertunangan ini akan kita laksanakan Si Wo-sshi, kita sudah membicarakan rencana ini sebelumnya bukan? Dan kurasa Eunhyuk dan Yunho sangat cocok bukan?" ucap Kangin tanpa disadari terdengar oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berjalan lesu kearah belakang rumahnya setelah mendengar percakapan Papa nya dengan rekan bisnisnya tersebut.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kolam renang dan membiarkan kakinya masuk kedalam kolam. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Donghae.

'_**hai Princess! Ada apa nih telpon aku? Kangen yah?'**_ .

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar suara Donghae tersebut. "Hae, kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya nya.

'_**aku? Lagi basketan sama si Siwon, kamu?'**_

"gak lagi ngapa-ngapain—

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika seseorang merebut paksa ponselnya. Dia berniat membentak orang tersebut, tapi dia langsung urungkan niatnya setelah melihat siapa yang merebut ponselnya.

"Papa," gumamnya.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Huah~ rasanya nih ff makin gaje yah? MIANHAE~. Yaudah deh gak usah kebanyakan ngomong. Pokoknya yang udah baca, aku minta Review nya yah…

Review dari kalian memberikan semangat aku untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Kalo gak ada semangat dari kalian juga, aku gak semangat lanjutin ff ini. Buat apa ngelanjutin cerita ini kalo yang nunggu aja gak ada iya kan?

Dan aku mau ngucapin Big Thanks untuk yang selama ini udah Review FF ini.

_**~reply review's area~**_

_**nanalee :**_ huhu~ masih ada banyaaak masalah yang akan menerpa (?) hubungan HaeHyuk hoho *ketawabarengKyu*. Ah Jinja? Kamu jurusan apa emangnya? Gomawo udah sabar ninggu ff ini chingu ^^

_**anchovyfishy :**_ iya gpp ^^, terima kasih udah Review.

_**Eunhae25 :**_ semoga chapter ini chingu gak ketinggalan deh, terima kasih udah baca.^^

_**Dan sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah baca dan Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~tania lee~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Pair :: Haehyuk and Other Couples**

**Warning :: Genderswitch,Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar, All Ukes as Girl!**

**.**

**.**

_**.Previous Chapter.**_

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar suara Donghae tersebut. "Hae, kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya nya.

'_**aku? Lagi basketan sama si Siwon, kamu?'**_

"gak lagi ngapa-ngapain—

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika seseorang merebut paksa ponselnya. Dia berniat membentak orang tersebut, tapi dia langsung urungkan niatnya setelah melihat siapa yang merebut ponselnya. "Papa," gumamnya.

_**~Chapter 6~**_

'_**Princess? Kamu masih disana? Halo?'**_

Kangin yang mendengar sambungan telpon itu belum teputus langsung mengarahkan ponsel Eunhyuk ke telinga kanannya. "berhenti menghubungi Eunhyuk, dia akan segera ku jodohkan. Dan hentikan hubungan konyol kalian." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kangin langsung mematikan sambungan telpon itu.

"Pa, aku…"

"diam! Kita udah membicarakan ini bukan? Masuk ke kamarmu dan bersiap untuk bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu nanti malam." Sela Kangin.

"tapi Pa—

"ikuti atau kau ingin Papa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan pria itu?" Ancaman Kangin membuat Eunhyuk bungkam. Eunhyuk menatap Kangin sekilas, kemudian dia membalikan badannya dan berjalan lesu naik ke kamarnya dilantai 2.

**.**

Donghae memandangi ponselnya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu setelah mendengar ucapan Kangin. Siwon yang memang ada disampingnya langsung menepuk bahu Donghae. "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Donghae langsung menoleh kearah Siwon yang sedang menengguk minuman isotoniknya. "tadi Papanya Eunhyuk yang ngomong." Jawabnya lesu.

Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Donghae. "terus?"

"gue disuruh putus sama Eunhyuk, karena dia mau ngejodohin Eunhyuk."

"hah? Jadi bener berita itu?" Gumam Siwon.

"berita apa?"

"ya, gue pernah denger dari Papa gue soal perjodohan itu."

"lo tau siapa dia? Maksud gue, cowok yang mau dijodohin sama Eunhyuk?" Tanya Donghae. Dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Siwon.

"namanya Yunho."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dicermin, begitu cantik namun tatapannya terlihat sendu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu setelah melihat pintu tersebut terbuka, dan tampaklah sosok Sungmin yang memakai dress berwarna soft pink masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"ayo kita turun! Semuanya udah kumpul dibawah." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia turun kebawah bersama Sungmin yang mengandeng lengannya.

"nah, Yunho itu Eunhyuk!" Tunjuk Kangin pada yeojya cantik yang menggunakan dress biru dongker—Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk duduk disamping Teuki disusul dengan Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. Dia memberikan senyuman kecil kearah tamu dihadapannya.

"wah, Eunhyuk cantik sekali bukan Yun?" Goda Jung Si Wo—ayahnya Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dan dimulailah pembicaraan lebih lanjut lagi mengenai lanjutan perjodohan mereka berdua. Kangin dan kedua orangtua Yunho begitu antusias dengan obrolan tersebut.

Teuki yang memang duduk disamping Eunhyuk hanya mengelus punggung putri nya lembut. Dia tidak begitu tertarik masuk kedalam obrolan suaminya. Sejujurnya Teuki lebih senang jika Eunhyuk bersama dengan Donghae.

"sepertinya Yunho mulai bosan dengan obrolan orangtua, bagaimana kalau kau berbincang berdua dengan Hyukie? Agar bisa mengakrabkan diri." Usul Kangin.

Mendengar ucapan Kangin, Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian dia berdiri lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Yunho menyodorkan tangannya "ayo!"

Dengan enggan Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduk nya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah taman belakang—tanpa mengindahkan uluran tangan Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil dan berpamitan untuk menyusul Eunhyuk.

Kangin yang melihat Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Di taman belakang, Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang. Yunho duduk disebelahnya.

"gue gak suka acara perjodohan ini." Ucap Eunhyuk datar.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Eunhyuk. "dan sayangnya gue suka sama perjodohan ini. Dan gue rasa, gue suka sama lo cantik," Ucap Yunho sambil mencoba merangkul bahu Eunhyuk—tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh Eunhyuk.

"jangan sentuh gue. Gue udah punya pacar, dan gue gak suka sama lo."

Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. "well. Kita liat aja nanti," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tengil. Eunhyuk menatap jengah kearah Yunho. Pede banget sih ni anak. Batin Eunhyuk.

Sungmin muncul dari arah dalam dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. "_onnie, oppa,_ ayo masuk! Dipanggil Papa."

Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dan menarik Sungmin yang kebingungan melihat sikap Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga. Bisa dilihat orangtua Yunho sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk pulang. "kami pamitan dahulu Kangin, Teuki." Pamit .

Teuki dan Kangin juga ikut berdiri. "bagaimana kalau besok Yunho mengantar Eunhyuk pergi ke kampusnya? Besok Eunhyuk sudah mulai berkuliah di _Avicenna University. _agar lebih dekat?" Usul Kangin.

"betul itu, kamu bisa mengantar Eunhyuk besok kan Yunho?" Tanya pada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang melotot kearahnya. "baiklah, aku bisa kok Mom."

Teuki dan Kangin berserta kedua putrinya mengantarkan keluarga Jung sampai kedepan pintu depan. Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Eunhyuk, menganggkat tangan kanan Eunhyuk dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Eunhyuk hanya melotot melihat adegan itu, sedangkan Mr dan Mrs. Jung berserta Kangin hanya tertawa pelan melihat adegan tersebut.

"sampai jumpa besok cantik," Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"wah-wah, kalian ini romantis sekali." Komentar Mr. Jung. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar komentar Mr. Jung. Ingin sekali dia rasanya mencakar wajah Yunho.

"hati-hati dijalan Si Wo." Ujar Kangin sambil melambaikan tangannya saat mobil keluarga Jung meninggalkan kediamannya. Dia berbalik dan mengandeng Teuki untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan langkah menghentak naik kelantai dua dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

**.**

"kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kasur Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk dimeja rias. Mencopot semua accecoris yang dipakainya.

"Papa tuh maunya apa sih?" Gerutu Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menjentikan jari nya. "oiya, bukan nama pacarnya_ onnie_ itu Donghae? Kok yang tadi Yunho sih? Apa _onnie_ punya pacar dua?" Tanya nya penuh kepolosan.

Eunhyuk langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan pandangan horror. "tadi itu bukan Hae Minnie! Kamu udah mau jadi perawat loh Minnie, jangan tulalit deh." Ucapan Eunhyuk tersebut membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"emangnya aku tau mana yang namanya Donghae, aku kira yang tadi itu pacarnya _onnie_!"

"ngomong-ngomong soal Donghae, aku pinjem ponsel kamu dong." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menyerahkan ponsel tersebut ke Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelahnya. "mau ngapain?" Tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tetap berkonsentrasi dengan ponsel tersebut lalu menjawab. "nelpon Donghae, boleh kan?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"halo? Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk setelah sambungan telponya diangkat dari seberang.

'…'

"iya, ponsel aku masih sama Papa. Dan soal yang tadi sore aku minta maaf yah." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah bersalah.

'…'

"oiya, kayaknya besok kita ketemuan langsung dikampus aja yah." Jeda sebentar "eng… nanti aku jelasin disana oke? Yaudah aku mau tidur dulu bye Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk.

'…'

"_Nado saranghae~_"

Eunhyuk mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kearah Sungmin yang sudah berbaring dikasur sebelah kanan Eunhyuk. "mau tidur disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

Eunhyuk baru saja turun dari tangga bersama dengan Sungmin, di ujung anak tangga dia sudah mendapati Yunho sedang menunggu nya sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya.

"langsung berangkat cantik?" Tanya Yunho.

Eunhyuk berjalan melewati Yunho dan mendahuluinya keluar rumah. Kangin yang melihat tingkah Eunhyuk barusan hanya menggeleng pelan.

._**Avicenna University.**_

Mobil Yunho memasuki kawasan kampus yang luas. Yunho sengaja melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan sesekali melihat-lihat kawasan univ. elit tersebut.

Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Yunho. "berhenti disini!" Perintahnya. Dia memperhatikan motor Ninja merah yang terpakir beberapa meter di depannya—motor Donghae.

"disini? Kan aula masih jauh cantik,"

"berhenti atau gue lompat dari sini?" Ancam Eunhyuk.

"oke-oke."

Setelah Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya, tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk langsung membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Yunho. Dia langsung berlari kecil kedepan.

Yunho masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Dia fokuskan pandangannya kedepan dimana Eunhyuk sedang memeluk seorang _namja _dari belakang—yang bisa dia pastikan itu Donghae—.

Yunho terus memperhatikan kedua sejoli yang sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah motor Ninja merah. Setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae pergi meninggalkan area itu, Yunho juga membelokkan mobilnya dan keluar dari kawasan _Avicenna University_ tersebut kemudian bertolak ke kantornya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk di cafetaria kampus menunggu yang lain. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul Siwon dan Kibum dari pintu masuk kemudian bergabung dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"kemana si Chulie?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Siwon dan Kibum menaikan kedua bahu mereka.

Hening…

"gue denger semalem lo dijodohin sama anaknya Mr. Jung? Si Yunho?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon dan mengangguk.

"hai semuanya!" Sapaan tersebut yang berasal dari Chulie yang baru datang sambil menggandeng Hankyung disampingnya.

"Chulie. Kamu belum sarapan kan? Aku pesenin kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya Hankyung. Heechul tersenyum kearah Hankyung. "kamu tau aja! aku mau sandwich aja deh." Ucapnya.

Hankyung langsung mengangguk, kemudian mengisyaratkan Donghae dan Siwon untuk mengikutinya. Sekarang tinggalah _yeojya-yeojya _disana. Setelah mereka sedikit menjauh, Chulie membuka percakapan.

"gue denger dari Siwon, lo dijodohin?" Tanya Chulie.

Eunhyuk mengangguk malas. Dia menatap Chulie dan Kibum bergantian. "gimana dong? Gue gak mungkin putus sama Donghae." Ucapnya meminta saran.

"lo hamil anaknya Donghae dulu, mungkin Papa lo bakalan ngerestuin hubungan lo sama Donghae." Ucap Heechul asal dan mendapatkan sebuah cubitan gratis ditangannya oleh Kibum.

"aw… sakit Kim Kibum," Keluh Chulie.

"kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan deh! Jangan dengerin dia Hyuk!" Ucap Kibum.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Eunhyuk terdiam dan memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang memesan makanan untuknya. Dia melambaikan tangan setelah melihat Donghae yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Donghae terlihat sedang duduk disebuah bangku tepat dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang di taman belakang _Avicenna University_ yang luas. Dihadapannya ada sebuah danau buatan yang cukup besar dengan air mancur ditengahnya.

Bisa dilihat ini adalah tempat favorit para mahasiswa sambil menunggu jam pelajaran selanjutnya ataupun bersantai sejenak sebelum pulang.

Donghae sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat iPhone miliknya sambil memainkan game dari ponselnya tersebut.

Dari arah belakang, Eunhyuk berlari kecil kearah Donghae. Tepat sebelum sampai ditempat dimana Donghae berada, dia melambatkan jalannya. Dia langsung memeluk leher Donghae dari belakang dan membuat si empunya leher terlonjak kaget.

"Haeee."

"aish, _Princess_! Kamu ngagetin aku tau gak?" Ucap Donghae pura-pura ngambek.

Eunhyuk memutar arah dan duduk disamping Donghae. "hehe~ maaf!" Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Donghae mengacak poni Eunhyuk dan sikap Donghae barusan membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. "Haeee, jangan diacak-acak rambutnyaa."

Donghae tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Eunhyuk dan mencium bibir nya sekilas. Eunhyuk yang kaget langsung memegang mulutnya.

"makanya jangan cemberut, mau aku cium lagi?" Tanya Donghae jahil. Eunhyuk meninju lengan Donghae pelan. "maunya."

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Donghae dan memeluk pinggangnya. Sedangkan Donghae merentangkan tangan kanannya merengkuh bahu Eunhyuk.

"kamu tau sebentar lagi kita bakalan liburan musim panas?" Tanya Donghae. Dan ia bisa merasakan anggukan Eunhyuk dari dalam pelukannya.

"Siwon dan lainnya berencana berlibur ke Pulau Jeju, kamu mau ikut?" Tanyanya lagi.

"mauu, tapi apa boleh aku pergi sama Papa Hae?"

"loh kok nanya aku?"

Eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya "kamu tau kan Papa kaya gimana? Kalo aku bilang sama Siwon, Papa otomatis mikir disana juga ada kamu. Masa aku kabur sih?" Ucap Eunhyuk meminta pendapat.

Donghae menggeleng dan mencubit hidung Eunhyuk. "dicoba aja dulu, ajak Minnie aja sekalian. Kata si Siwon sih dia juga ngajak sepupunya yang baru balik dari Amrik."

"sepupu? Siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun."

Perlu diketahui saja, Kyuhyun yang dimaksud Donghae sebagai sepupunya Siwon itu Cho Kyuhyun. _Namjachingu_nya begitu sempit bukan? –abaikan—

"Minnie belum bilang sih sama aku. Pantesan aja dia kabur terus, gak pernah ada dirumah. Oh pacarnya dateng toh." Gumam Eunhyuk.

Pip… pip…

Ponsel Eunhyuk berdering dari dalam tasnya. Dengan malas dia mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dan langsung berdecak sebal setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

Donghae melirik sejenak siapa yang menelpon Eunhyuk yang membuat _princess _nya badmood. "angkat aja." Ujarnya kemudian.

Dengan malas Eunhyuk menekan tombol _answer _dan mengarahkan ponselnya tersebut ketelinganya. "apa?" Tanyanya jutek.

'_**lagi dimana cantik? Aku udah didepan kampus kamu loh.'**_

Eunhyuk berdecak sekali lagi. "gue lagi sama Donghae, udah sana pulang aja. Ngapain sih jemput-jemput segala? Kurang kerjaan yah." Semprotnya.

'_**aku disurun Papa kamu buat jemput cantik, kamu gak mau kan Papa kamu sampe tau kalo kamu masih berhubungan sama Donghae?'**_

"jangan macem-macem Yunho!" Desis Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung mengambil ponsel Eunhyuk dan menaruh ditelinganya kemudian berkata. "mau lo apa?" Tanya Donghae tenang.

Donghae bisa mendengar suara diseberang sana tertawa pelan dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tau. "oke."

Dia mematikan ponsel tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Eunhyuk. "dia ngomong apa sama kamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk setelahnya.

Donghae menggeleng dan bangkit dari duduknya sembari menarik Eunhyuk untuk ikut berdiri. Dia merangkul Eunhyuk dan berjalan kearah parkiran. Dari kejauhan Eunhyuk bisa melihat siluet tubuh Yunho yang sedang bersandar di samping mobilnya.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis Donghae juga berhenti. "ada apa?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah Yunho.

"kamu pulang sama Yunho aja."

Eunhyuk langsung menatap tajam kearah Donghae. "maksud kamu apa?" Tanyanya.

Donghae memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dalam. "aku gak mau kamu dalam masalah jika ketahuan pulang gak dianter sama Yunho." Ucap Donghae lembut. Dan ucapan Donghae tersebut membuat amarah Eunhyuk sedikit mereda.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali hingga berhenti tepat didepan Yunho.

"ayo pulang cantik," Ajak Yunho sambil menarik tangan kanan Eunhyuk dan langsung ditepis oleh Eunhyuk sendiri.

Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan secara otomatis pandangan Eunhyuk mengarah hanya ke Donghae. "hati-hati dijalan oke? Maaf aku gak bisa nganter kamu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Eunhyuk.

Yunho yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu dan tersenyum kecut.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika Donghae memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya. Dia bisa merasakan Donghae mencium kening,hidung dan terakhir di bibirnya cukup lama hingga suara bantingan pintu mobil Yunho membuat Donghae melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"sampai ketemu Lusa." Ucap Donghae sambil membukakan pintu sebelah penumpang disamping Yunho. Sebelum benar-benar masuk Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae sekilas. Dia melambaikan tangannya setelah melihat mobil Yunho sudah mulai menjauh. Kemudian Donghae bergegas kearah motornya yang tidak terparkir jauh dari tempat tersebut.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sudah bersiap dengan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke Pulau Jeju hari ini. Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk dikasur dan melihat wajah kakaknya tersebut. "kenapa cemberut?" Tanya nya.

"ck… aku disana mau berduaan sama Donghae, ngapain si Yunho pake ikut segala sih?" Decaknya sebal. Perlu diketahui saja,Kangin mengizinkan Eunhyuk pergi berlibur dengan syarat—Yunho ikut pergi bersamanya atau liburan nya batal.

"udah deh, daripada kesel-keselan gak jelas. Mending jalan deh yuk! Kyu udah nunggu dibawah ni." Ucap Sungmin sambil menyeret koper berwarna merah muda yang lumayan besar.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Sungmin yang jalan terlebih dahulu.

Diruang keluarga ada Yunho dan seorang _namja _yang Eunhyuk belum pernah lihat. Mungkin itu pacarnya Sungmin—Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang santai dengan Kangin.

"udah siap? Ayo berangkat." Ajak Kyuhyun. Dia membantu membawakan koper Sungmin kedepan sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Kangin dan Teuki yang barusaja bergabung dengan mereka.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menghampiri kedua orangtua mereka. "Ma, Pa aku sama Minnie berangkat dulu yah." Pamit Eunhyuk. Teuki memeluk kedua anaknya satu-persatu. Dia cukup merasa kesepian juga ketika kedua anaknya pergi berlibur.

Teuki mengantar mereka hingga ke mobil Nissan hitam milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang mengemudi, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Yunho duduk dibelakang.

"Mama aku berangkat." Teriak Sungmin sembari melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 3 jam *ini sumpah ngarang banget,soalnya belum pernah kesana* mereka sudah tiba di hotel milik keluarga Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan ke pinggir tempat parkir tersebut yang mengarah langsung kelaut.

Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup aroma udara pantai yang khas. Dia tersenyum membayangkan liburannya kali ini lebih menyenangkan. Tentu karena ada Donghae.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Donghae, Eunhyuk dari tadi belum liat pacarnya itu. Dia langsung berbalik. "Won! Donghae mana? Katanya udah nyampe duluan?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Siwon yang lagi menurunkan koper milik Kibum berhenti sebentar dari pekerjaannya dan menatap Eunhyuk. Siwon hendak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tetapi dia melihat siluet tubuh Donghae dibelakang Eunhyuk. Dia hanya menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Eunhyuk memutar pandangannya, dan benar Donghae sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae setelah dia sampai di dekatnya. "kamu dari mana?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Eunhyuk. "abis jogging sebentar di pinggir pantai. Baru sampe?" Tanya nya. Dan Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku mau jalan-jalan Hae." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk. "setelah beresin koper kamu oke?" Sarannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menarik Donghae ke mobil Kyuhyun dan mengambil koper hitam miliknya. Donghae langsung mengambil alih koper Eunhyuk dan mengandeng Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam hotel disusul dengan yang lainnya dari belakang.

Setelah pembagian kamar, Donghae segera menarik koper Eunhyuk kearah kamar yang akan ditempati kekasihnya tersebut dengan adiknya.

Cklek…

Eunhyuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan dia langsung berdecak kagum melihat kamar tersebut. kamarnya cukup luas dengan jendela besar transparan di sebelah kanan ranjang yang langsung menghapap ke laut. Dipojok ruangan juga ada satu set _Home Teater _lengkap dan sofa besar tepat didepan _Home Teater _tersebut.

"bagus banget." Gumamnya.

Donghae meletakan koper Eunhyuk disamping kasur dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih memandang takjub pemandangan dihadapannya. "ayo, katanya mau jalan-jalan?" Ajak Donghae sambil menarik pinggang Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar EunMin, mereka baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah suara seseorang menghentikan mereka.

"mau kemana kalian?" Tanya orang tersebut.

Haehyuk memutar pandangan mereka kebelakang. Melihat orang tersebut, Eunhyuk berdecak sebal. "bisa gak sih lo gak gangguin gue sama Donghae?" Ucap Eunhyuk.

Orang tersebut—Yunho, dia melangkah mendekati Haehyuk dan berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka berdua. "inget cantik,kamu disini karena aku loh. Mau aku aduin ke Papa kamu?" Ancamnya sambil menyeringai.

Eunhyuk makin berdecak sebal mendengar ancaman Yunho, padahal dia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua sama Donghae dan pupus sudah harapannya. Dia langsung melepaskan rangkulan Donghae dari bahunya dan berjalan cepat ke kamarnya, tak lupa membanting pintu tersebut dengan kencang.

Donghae menghela nafas melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Dia memutuskan kembali kekamarnya, dia berhenti disamping Yunho setelah mendengar ucapan _namja _tersebut.

"gue belum nyerah soal Eunhyuk," Ucapnya pelan. Yunho langsung meneruskan perjalanannya ke lift.

_**Malamnya..**_

Sibum,Hanchul,Kyumin dan Donghae sudah stand by di restaurant outdoor dipinggir kolam renang. Mereka berbincang ringan sambil menunggu Eunhyuk dan Yunho. Tak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk datang dengan Yunho yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Wajah Eunhyuk masih agak ketus memang, tapi Donghae bisa melihat Eunhyuk tadi tersenyum kearahnya. Dia barusaja akan duduk dikursi kosong disamping Donghae, tapi Yunho terlebih dahulu duduk disana—seolah menghalangi Haehyuk untuk saling berdekatan.

Donghae hanya mengeleng pelan. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya melirik sekilas.

Mereka memulai makan setelah Eunhyuk dan Yunho datang. Siwon memandang Eunhyuk dan Yunho sekilas, kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk diseberang mejanya yang juga sedang menoleh kearahnya.

Dia mengarahkan dagunya kearah Yunho, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"kamu kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan menyeringai kearah Siwon.

"jadi, setelah ini kita kemana nih?" Tanya Kibum.

"terserah kamu aja," Jawab Siwon.

"gue sama Hankyung mau keliling disekitar pantai, iya kan Han?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengandeng lengan Hankyung yang duduk disampingnya. _Namja _Cina itu hanya mengangguk.

"Hae? Hyukie?" Tanya Kibum.

Eunhyuk mendongak sebentar, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berkencan dengan Donghae malam ini kepinggir pantai. "aku capek! Mau istirahat aja."

Setelah acara makan malam tersebut selesai, Eunhyuk kembali kedalam kamarnya terlebih dahulu dan tentu saja Yunho mengekorinya dari belakang.

Tinggalah Donghae, Sibum dan Kyumin disana. Chulie dan Hankyung langsung pergi setelah Eunhyuk juga pergi. Sungmin langsung memandang Donghae. "pasti Hyukie _onnie badmood _deh _oppa._"

Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Sungmin langsung mengalungkan lengannya kebahu Sungmin kemudian berkata. "tenang aja, besok Hae _hyung_ bisa berduaan seharian deh sama Eunhyuk _noona_,"

Sungmin, Donghae dan Kibum memandangi Kyuhyun intens. Sedangkan yang dipandangi terus menyeringai kearah Siwon.

"maksud kamu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "liat aja besok," Ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan seringainya tersebut.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan untuk Hae dan Hyuk? Tunggu di Chapter depan *kalo ada yang mau*. Pokoknya aku cuma minta, yang udah baca Review oke?

**.**

_**~Balesan Review~**_

_**ressijewelll :**_ annyeong do~, iya gak papa aku seneng kalo ada yang review ff abal aku ini. ^^ Haehyuknya pisah gak yah? Maunya kamu? XD

_**nanalee :**_ ini gak banyak kok konfliknya, cuma sampe akhir chapter aja #plak . di Chapter ini si Kyu udah muncul. Waa~ beneran? Aku juga sama Akuntansi *peluk chingu* . ini udah dilanjutin, semoga suka ^^

_**chocho95 :**_ ini udah di update, semoga suka ^^

_**Cho yui chan :**_ Kyumin? Aku ada ff Kyumin liat aja kesebelah *promosi*. Iya terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya, semoga chapter ini lebih baik. Ayo Review lagi yah ^^.

_**..Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca dan Review..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.tania Lee.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Pair : Haehyuk and other couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar. All uke as Girl.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari langsung masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempati EunMin. Eunhyuk bangun terlebih dahulu dan duduk diatas kasur tersebut. Dia bergegas turun dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi yang berada disebelah kiri ranjang.

Setelah beberapa menit. Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menggunakan dress berwarna putih bersih sebatas lutut dan membiarkan rambut blondenya tergerai. Dia mendapati Sungmin masih tertidur lelap.

Semalam dia ingat adiknya itu baru masuk kedalam kamar hampir tengah malam. Ia menghampiri Sungmin dan menguncangkan badan adiknya tersebut. "Minnie… bangun! Udah pagi." Ucapnya.

Sungmin mengumam sebentar dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang-kali, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar itu. "pagi," Ucap Sungmin.

"pagi, cepetan mandi sana!" Eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak kearah meja rias. Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan lunglai kearah kamar mandi.

Tok… Tok

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin kearah pintu masuk apartemennya itu, dia segera berjalan kearah pintu. Dan Cklek…

Eunhyuk langsung memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat orang yang pagi-pagi sudah bertamu ke kamarnya. "ada apa?" Tanyanya bête.

Yunho langsung tersenyum. "ayo sarapan! Setelah ini kita jalan-jalan, gimana cantik?" Ucapnya penuh harap.

"mendingan di kamar daripada jalan-jalan sama lo tau gak!" Eunhyuk berniat menutup pintu kamarnya, namun niatnya terhenti karena Yunho menghalangi pintu tersebut dengan kakinya.

"ayolah cantik! Kita harus punya kenang-kenangan disini. Misalnya nanti Papa kamu nanya, kita punya bukti." Yunho masih mencoba mengajak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas sambil menunduk, dia melihat kaki Yunho masih menjadi ganjalan (?). dia tersenyum cerdik dan langsung menginjak kaki Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga.

"ya!" Teriakan Yunho diiringi dengan pintu yang ditutup dengan bantingan yang cukup keras. Yunho meringis pelan—Eunhyuk cukup sadis juga ternyata. Pikirnya.

Dari samping kamar EunMin, Hankyung dan Siwon muncul. Mereka berdua menyerengitkan dahi melihat Yunho yang berdiri dengan satu kaki, dan tangannya memegangi kaki sebelah kanannya yang diinjak Eunhyuk barusan.

"lo kenapa Yun?" Tanya Siwon heran. Yunho langsung mendongak dan menggeleng.

Siwon mengangguk, dia langsung mengalungkan lengannya dibahu Yunho. "Ya! Siwon, mau bawa kemana gue?" Pekiknya. Dia berusaha keluar dari Siwon dan berbalik ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"sarapan lah, udah biarin aja. nanti Eunhyuk sama Minnie." Siwon terus menyeret Yunho kearah lift untuk sarapan di lantai dasar. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.

_**Eunhyuk side**_

Eunhyuk langsung masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dan menemukan Sungmin yang barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi. "siapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"biasa," Jawab Eunhyuk malas. Sedangkan Sungmin langsung menganggukan kepalanya—dia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk tersebut.

Eunhyuk mengutak-atik kamera yang dibawanya sambil menunggu Sungmin. sesekali dia tersenyum saat melihat fotonya dan Donghae, serta sahabat-sahabatnya ketika hari kelulusan.

"ayo _onnie._" Ajak Sungmin. Eunhyuk langsung mendongak dan beranjak dari kamar nya untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya yang sudah menunggu untuk sarapan di restaurant bawah.

"princess." Eunhyuk yang baru saja mengunci kamarnya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia menemukan Donghae sedang berjalan kearahnya, Donghae menggunakan kemeja putih tipis dengan paduan celana bahan berwarna coklat serta topi yang senada dengan celananya.

"hai Hae." Sapa Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"pagi _oppa._" Ucap Sungmin.

"pagi Min, hai juga Princess." Jawab Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung mengampit lengan kanan Donghae, Sungmin berjalan terlebih dahulu didepan mereka.

Selama perjalanan menuju restaurant, mereka berdua saling bercanda atau menggoda satu-sama lain. Mungkin karena mereka kangen saat moment-moment seperti ini yang jarang sekali mereka lakukan—terutama pada saat ada Yunho.

Tidak terasa lift yang mereka gunakan sudah sampai dilantai dasar.

Yunho yang sedari tadi sudah duduk didalam restaurant bersama yang lainnya langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah Haehyuk yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"ya! Kalian apa-apaan huh?" Tanya Yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan keduanya yang bertautan.

"ck." Eunhyuk berdecak sebal. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Donghae dan berjalan terlebih dahulu ke meja dimana Sibum,Hanchul dan Kyumin sudah duduk dengan tenang.

Yunho dan Donghae juga segera menyusul, Yunho duduk dikursi sebelumnya karena dia sudah memesan makanan. Dan disampingnya ada Eunhyuk juga Donghae.

Mereka mulai menikmati menu breakfast dengan tenang hingga…

"aish…" Yunho mengeluh sambil memegangi perutnya. Kontak semua yang ada disana mendongak dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Yunho.

"kenapa?" Tanya Siwon sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"perut gue… sakit." Yunho langsung kabur setelah menjawab pertanyaan Siwon—entah dia kabur kemana. Haehyuk,Hanchul,Sungmin dan Kibum memperhatikan Yunho yang lari menjauh dari mereka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon? Mereka menyeringai bersama.

"Hae hyung, mendingan ajak Hyuk noona pergi aja sekarang. Mumpung yang gangguinnya lagi pergi tuh." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae langsung mendongak dan memandang Kyuhyun. "maksudnya?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Siwon mengeluarkan kunci mobil miliknya dan menyodorkannya kearah Donghae. "pake mobil gue aja, nanti gue pake motor lo. Oke?" .

Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum penuh terima kasih kearah Siwon.

"ayo Princess." Ajak Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk berdiri. Mereka berdua berpamitan dengan yang lain dan berjalan kearah parkiran.

Sepeninggalan Haehyuk, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluakan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Sebuah jarum suntik. Sungmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun langsung bertanya. "kamu ngapain bawa peralatan medis Kyu? Emangnya ada praktek disini?" Tanyanya polos.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan berdiri. "kamu tunggu disini oke? Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin kemudian berjalan keluar area restaurant.

"gue tau apa yang difikirin sama lo Won." Heechul langsung menyeringai kearah Siwon, dan Siwon hanya nyengir.

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengendarai mobil Siwon yang memang tidak beratap (?) dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia melirik Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya, Eunhyuk terlihat sedang memandangi lautan disepanjang perjalanan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut memasuki arena kawasan pantai yang cukup terkenal disana. Setelah memarkir mobilnya dengan aman, Donghae langsung menarik Eunhyuk turun dan mengandengnya kearah pantai.

Dipinggir pantai tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung, namun masih terlihat beberapa wisatawan local maupun mancanegara sedang menikmati indahnya salah satu pantai dipulau Jeju tersebut.

Donghae menyewa sebuah payung pantai dan tikar untuk mereka duduk. Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae. "kamu tau Hae? Mengunjungi laut seperti ini ingetin aku sama waktu kamu ngungkapin perasaan ke aku." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum. Dia menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Eunhyuk. "iya, aku suka suasana waktu itu." Gumamnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Sekian menit mereka larut dalam keheningan. Mereka berdua menutup mata, menikmati suasana nyaman dan damai.

"Hae." Panggil Eunhyuk namun dia masih memejamkan matanya. Donghae membuka matanya. "hm?" .

"aku mau main air." Ucapnya sambil membuka mata dan duduk tegak. Donghae mengangguk kemudian berdiri, lalu dia menarik Eunhyuk untuk berdiri dan membawanya kepinggir pantai.

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dan mengangkatnya kesana kemari agar kekasihnya tersebut kebasahan terkena air laut, dan Eunhyuk hanya terpekik sesekali. Tak jarang wisatawan yang melihat mereka tersenyum sambil menunjuk kearah Haehyuk. Oh so romantic.

"Hae, udah ah turunin." Perintah Eunhyuk. Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk namun masih memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. "ini liburan terindah yang pernah aku alami." Ucap Donghae ditelinga kanan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung menutupi telinga kanannya dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Telinga adalah bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitive. "iya, aku juga." Jawabnya. Dia merasakan Donghae memutar tubuhnya, dan sekarang mereka berhadapan satu-sama lain.

Eunhyuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya keleher Donghae, sedangkan Donghae melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Eunhyuk.

Chu~

Bibir Donghae mendarat sempurna diatas bibir kissable Eunhyuk, mengecup setiap inci bibir tersebut dengan lembut. Eunhyuk menarik tengkuk Donghae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan dengan senang hati Donghae memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"eungh…" Eunhyuk sedikit mengangkat dagunya saat Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka. Donghae mengelus bibir Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan saliva nya menggunakan ibu jarinya dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"kyaa~" Eunhyuk terpekik kaget saat Donghae mengendongnya didepan—bridal style, dia langsung memeluk leher Donghae erat.

Eunhyuk langsung cemberut kearah Donghae, sedangkan dia sendiri hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan sambil menggendong Eunhyuk.

Pengunjung disana kembali memperhatikan mereka berdua tak terkecuali seorang yeojya yang sedang duduk dibawah payung pantainya sambil meminum air kelapa (ini gak tau disana ada apa engga yah). "pasti pengantin baru." Gumamnya.

**.**

Kyumin, Sibum, Hanchul memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. Mereka berencana berkeliling pulau Jeju menggunakan speedboat yang disediakan pihak hotel.

"eh, aku baru sadar. Dimana Yunho _oppa?_" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya kebahu Sungmin. "hm? Yunho _hyung? _Tenang aja Minnie, dia gak kemana-mana. Tidurnya juga nyenyak kok." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "tidur? Kok bisa?" Tanya nya lagi.

Siwon langsung menjitak dahi Sungmin pelan, rasanya dia cukup gemas juga dengan pacar sepupunya tersebut. "bisa lah, Kyuhyun kan nyuntikin obat tidur ke Yunho." Ucapnya.

"ha? Bener itu Kyu? Kapan?" Kali ini Kibum buka suara, dia langsung memandang Kyuhyun—meminta penjelasan. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"sewaktu Yunho keluar dari restaurant." Jawab Siwon.

Kibum dan Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "tapi, kalo nanti dia bangun dan kita gak ada disana?"

"tenang aja _chagi,_ dosisnya lumayan tinggi lah. Mungkin sampe 24 jam." Ucap Kyuhun tanpa dosa.

"heh?" Kibum, Sungmin dan Hankyung langsung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror. Bisa bahaya nih kalo sakit ditanganin sama dokter macem Kyuhyun. Batin mereka.

**.**

Setelah dari pantai, Eunhyuk mengajak Donghae ke padang bunga. Selesai berkeliling, Donghae menaikan Eunhyuk keatas kap mobil dan kemudian dia pergi memetik sebuah bunga.

Dia menyelipkan bunga tersebut di telinga kanan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya keleher Donghae dan tersenyum manis. "terima kasih." Ucapnya lembut.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hae," Panggilnya.

"ya?"

"saranghae~" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memandang langsung kearah mata Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia meminimalisir jarak diantara keduanya. "nado saranghae~" Ucapnya dan kemudian mencium bibir Eunhyuk.

"Hae,"

"hm?"

"bisa kembali ke hotel? Kepalaku agak pusing." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Donghae mengangguk dan langsung menurunkan Eunhyuk lalu membimbingnya kedalam mobil.

**.**

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk diatas lembaran bedcover kamar hotelnya—sejak keluar dari lift, Donghae menggendongnya. Dia menyelimuti tubuh Eunhyuk dengan selimut tipis dari bawah kaki. "kamu istirahat yang cukup." Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk menahan lengan Donghae yang akan bangun dari duduknya. "kenapa?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung duduk dan menghadap kearah Donghae.

"aku tau cara membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Yunho." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"apa?"

Eunhyuk mendekatkan badannya kearah Donghae dan berbisik. Donghae langsung tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk barusan. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela besar yang terdapat disisi kanan ranjang tersebut.

"aku gak bakalan ngelakuin itu Hyukie," Ucap Donghae tanpa memandang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyibakan selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang kemudian menghampiri Donghae. Dia memeluk Donghae dari belakang, membenamkan kepalanya dibahu pacarnya tersebut.

"kamu gak mencintaiku Hae?" Donghae bisa mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang sedikit bergetar saat berbicara.

Donghae langsung membalikan badannya dan menangkup wajah Eunhyuk. Dia bisa melihat airmata turun dari mata indah kekasihnya tersebut. "aku cinta sama kamu princess." Ujarnya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "kamu engga—

Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti saat Donghae membungkam bibirnya. Mengecupnya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya ke tengkuk Donghae.

Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk untuk berjalan mundur kebelakang. Setelah merasakan kakinya menyentuh pinggiran kasur, dia mendorong Eunhyuk hingga mereka berdua jatuh diatas lembaran kasur dengan Eunhyuk berada dibawahnya.

Dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka disaat nafas Eunhyuk mulai terengah-engah. Donghae bisa melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah sempurna dengan bibir yang basah karena saliva nya.

"ready?" Ucap Donghae lirih ditelinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya saat Donghae mencium kening,kedua mata,pipi,hidung dan kembali memangut bibirnya.

Sesekali Eunhyuk mendesah dan mengeluh saat Donghae mengecup setiap inci tubuhnya. "aku mencintaimu," Eunhyuk bisa mendengar suara lembut Donghae yang berucap ditelinganya.

"aku juga mencintaimu Hae," balas Eunhyuk. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mempererat kalungannya dileher Donghae saat sakit mendera tubuhnya.

Suasana dikamar itu tanpa lampu, namun cukup cahaya yang berasal dari matahari yang terbenam yang masuk lewat jendela besar dikamar tersebut. dari luar ruangan, hanya suara lenguhan pelan yang samar terdengar.

Ya, hari ini mereka melakukan pembuktian cinta. Mengklaim bahwa mereka sudah saling memiliki satu-sama lain.

**0o0o0o0o0**

hari ini, mereka semua berencana kembali ke Seoul setelah melewati 3 hari berlibur. Karena lusa mereka akan kembali dalam aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di lobby untuk bersiap pulang.

Donghae baru saja akan membawa koper Eunhyuk, namun tangannya langsung ditepis Yunho yang mengambil alih koper tersebut dan membawanya ke parkiran. Donghae tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dia memakai ranselnya dan mengandeng Eunhyuk kearah parkiran.

"kamu hati-hati dijalan yah." Pesan Eunhyuk pada Donghae—karena Donghae mengendarai motor.

Donghae meraih pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan mengecup keduanya. "iya, sampai ketemu di Seoul." Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, hati-hati bawa mobilnya." Pesan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "sip_ hyung_!"

Donghae menaiki motor Ninja merahnya dan memakai helm. Dia menyalahkan motornya dan menjalankan dengan perlahan keluar dari parkiran hotel tersebut. Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah itu, dia berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun yang akan membawanya kembali ke Seoul.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Eunhyuk untuk memanggil kakaknya untuk turun sarapan bersama. Dia menyerengitkan dahinya saat tidak menemukan Eunhyuk di dalam kamarnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada disebelah kanan ruang khusus pakaian, dia mengeser pintu yang agak buram tersebut dan mendapati kakaknya tengah menunduk didepan westafel.

"_onnie _kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Eunhyuk langsung mendongak sebentar lalu mencuci mulutnya dengan air keran. "gak kok, aku gak kenapa-kenapa. Cuma masuk angin aja." Jawabnya.

"bener? Apa perlu aku kasih obat?" Saran Sungmin. Eunhyuk langsung menggeleng dan mendorong Sungmin untuk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi itu. Dia juga mengambil tas dan sebuah file berwarna biru kemudian mengajak adiknya itu untuk turun bersama.

Di meja makan, Kangin dan Teuki sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. "Pagi Pa, Ma." Ucap keduanya.

"Pagi."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin duduk bersebelahan disebelah kiri Kangin. Sungmin langsung menengguk susu yang disediakan hadapannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk meminum jus jeruk yang sudah dipesannya.

"Hyukie, kamu jangan terlalu banyak minum jus jeruk untuk sarapan. Ini, makan rotinya." Ucap Teuki sambil memberikan setangkup roti berisi selai strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "aku gak mau roti Ma."

"selera makan _onnie _belakangan ini menurun? Apa _onnie _lagi gak enak badan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"mungkin." Jawab Eunhyuk seadanya. Dia segera bangkit saat mendengar klakson mobil Yunho. "Ma, Pa aku berangkat." Pamit nya sambil berjalan keluar.

**.**

Donghae sedang berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan dari dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya kini, sesekali dia mencatat bila dirasa ada hal-hal yang penting. Konsentrasinya langsung buyar saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Dia melirik sekilas kearah dosen yang sedang tidak memperhatikannya. Lalu dia membuka kontak pesan masuk di ponselnya.

**From : Heechul**

**Text : hae, Hyukie pingsan. Dia ada di uks sekarang**

Donghae mengetik balasan dan dikirimkan kembali kepada Heechul. Berisikan dia akan kesana 10 menit lagi, dia masih ada kelas. Sekarang konsentrasi Donghae benar-benar buyar. Sekarang yang ada difikirannya cepat selesai kelas dan menemui Eunhyuk di uks.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hyaaa~ #teriak gaje. Apaan itu adegan diatas. *nutup muka* , huh semoga Haehyuk momentnya cukup deh. Dan untuk Chapter depan, mungkin aku bakalan updatenya setelah UN-ku selesai. Tapi aku janji, kalo ada waktu dan kesempatan ngelanjutin ff ini lagi. Aku bakalan update secepatnya.

Terakhir, aku gak pernah bosen untuk ngucapin TERIMA KASIH sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers yang udah sempetin baca dan Review. Review kalian memberikan aku semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.. ^^

_**.**_

_**~reply review area~**_

_**JungNhurra :**_ ini udah dilanjutin, terima kasih udah baca dan review ^^

_**CloudSomnia :**_ annyeong do~, aduh jangan panggil author dong. Panggil Tania aja. iya gak papa, ini udah dilanjutin ^^

_**anchofishy :**_ apa di Chapter ini haehyuk momentnya cukup banyak? ^^

_**Cho yui chan :**_ terima kasih ^^. Hm.. Jae yah? Dipertimbangkan..

_**HaEHyuk :**_ iya gak kenapa-kenapa. pertanyaan chingu terjawab di chapter ini. Ini udah dilanjut chingu^^

_**rikha-chan :**_anyyeong do~ , kenapa mereka di jodohin? Tanya Kangin deh, aku juga gak tau #plak. Jae? Dipertimbangkan. Dan untuk MYMD, aku update sekalian sama ff ini. Silahkan dilihat.^^

_**winda1004 : **_ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yah^^

_**ressijewelll :**_ iya,soal Jae akan dipertimbangkan. Terima kasih sarannya. Ini udah update ^^

_**.sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan Review.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.tania Lee.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Pair :: Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. All uke as yeojya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dosen yang mengajar dikelas Donghae menutup buku yang dipegangnya. Yang berarti menandakan bahwa pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai.

"pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup. Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan." Ucap dosen tersebut. Setelah berucap demikian, sang dosen berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

Donghae membereskan catatannya dengan cepat lalu memasukannya kedalam tas punggung yang dibawanya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya menuju ruang UKS.

Disepanjang koridor kampus, tak jarang Donghae menabrak bahu orang-orang yang menghalangi acara berlarinya (?).

Dia berbelok diujung koridor. Matanya menangkap 2 orang yeojya yang sedang duduk didepan ruang UKS. Yeojya itu, Kibum dan Chulie. Donghae berhenti berlari didepan Kichul.

"hh, gimana sama Hyukie? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" Donghae bertanya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari tadi.

"dia tiba-tiba aja pingsan saat kita bertiga mau masuk ke kelas." Jawab Kibum. "lo masuk aja kedalam, mungkin dia butuh lo." Tambahnya.

"hm… terima kasih udah bawa Hyukie kesini ya. Kibum, Chulie." Ucap Donghae.

Kichul berdiri dari duduknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "kaya sama siapa aja sih Hae. Hyukie kan sahabat kita juga." Kibum berkata semabari tersenyum.

"yaudah, gue sama Kibum balik ke kelas ya. Jagain Hyukie, Hae!" Tambah Chulie.

Donghae manganggukan kepalanya. Setelah Kichul berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangannya, dia masuk kedalam UKS. Disana, dia bisa menemukan kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur diatas kasur.

Donghae duduk dikursi yang tepat berada disamping ranjang Eunhyuk. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan perlahan. Lalu beralih ke bagian pipi saat mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menemukan Donghae sudah berada dihadapannya. "Hae," Panggilnya lemah.

Donghae mengangguk dan masih mengelus pipi Eunhyuk. "iya, ini aku. Kamu sakit apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

Eunhyuk mengambil lengan Donghae yang mengelus pipinya dan mengenggamnya. "kepalaku pusing, badanku juga lemas Hae." Keluhnya.

"kenapa maksain kuliah kalo kamu sakit Princess? Aku gak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Donghae dengan nada khawatir.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae yang terdengar khawatir. "aku mau ketemu sama kamu." Jawabnya.

Mau tak mau, Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Dia sedikit memajukan badannya dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. "yaudah, kamu istirahat disini aja! Aku temenin kamu." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Dia masih mengenggam lengan Donghae.

Donghae mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaan Eunhyuk. My all is in you.

Baru beberapa menit Eunhyuk terlelap, dia membuka matanya dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Kemudian dia langsung turun dari kasur tersebut dan berlari ke arah westafel yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Eunhyuk menaruh kedua lengannya di sisi westafel membungkukan badannya. "hoek." Walaupun begitu, Eunhyuk tidak memuntahkan apapun. Dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Dia merasakan perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk, dia berusaha mengeluarkannya, namun malah tidak ada yang keluar.

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan membantunya dengan cara memijat tengkuk belakangnya dengan lembut. "kamu kenapa Hyukie?" Tanyanya cemas.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, dan masih terus berusaha memuntahkan segala yang ada di perutnya.

Donghae memutar keran yang ada di westafel tersebut, kemudian menangkup airnya dan membersihkan saliva yang berada disekitar bibir Eunhyuk dengan air tersebut. Dia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berbalik dan langsung memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

"sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Eunhyuk menggeleng dalam pelukan kekasihnya. "Hae." Dia memanggil Donghae dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

Donghae mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Eunhyuk. "iya, aku ada disini. Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"aku mual, juga pusing Hae, hiks." Keluhnya. Bahkan karena ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya, dia terisak pelan.

Donghae masih mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Berusaha agar kehangatan yang diberikannya itu membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakan Eunhyuk berkurang.

Dia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba pelukan Eunhyuk pada lehernya melemah disusul dengan tubuhnya yang merosot kebawah. Bersyukurlah karena dia memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dengan kuat.

Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk kemudian menaruhnya kembali diatas kasur. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menekan jarinya diatas layar touchscreen tersebut, Lalu mengarahkannya ketelinga.

"Won, ada kelas? Gw mau pinjam mobil lo." Ucap Donghae.

'_**gw belum masuk, ya udah pinjam aja! lo dimana sekarang?' **_Ucap Siwon dari seberang telpon.

"gw ada di UKS, cepat ya." Donghae langsung menekan tombol reject lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Dia memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang masih memejamkan matanya. Wajah Eunhyuk yang biasanya ceria dan merona karena digodanya kini putih pucat.

"Hae," Siwon berjalan kearah dimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada. Dia berdiri disamping Donghae dan melirik kearah Eunhyuk. "dia pingsan? Gimana bisa?" Tanyanya.

Donghae menengok kearah Siwon. "tadi dia muntah-muntah parah dan ngeluh kepalanya pusing juga lemas. Gue mau bawa dia kerumah sakit, takut kenapa-kenapa." Ucapnya.

Siwon mengangguk dan mengambil kunci mobilnya dari dalam saku celana lalu menyerahkannya kearah Donghae.

Donghae langsung menaruh lengan kanannya di leher belakang Eunhyuk dan lengan kirinya di belakang lutut. Kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dengan perlahan dan berjalan keluar.

Siwon mengambil tas Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berada di meja nakas disamping ranjang dan menyusul Donghae yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan keluar.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Siwon segera membukakan pintu bagian penumpang. Lalu Donghae mendudukan Eunhyuk disana dan memasangkan seatbelt.

Donghae mengeluarkan kunci motornya dari tas punggungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon. "lo pake motor gw aja. Nanti mobilnya gw anter kerumah lo." Ucapnya.

Siwon mengangguk dan menerima kunci motor Donghae.

Donghae menepuk pundak Siwon. "yaudah gue bawa Hyukie kerumah sakit dulu. Dan thanks banget lo udah pinjemin mobil lo." Ucapnya.

"it's oke."

Donghae berjalan kearah kemudi setelah Siwon pamitan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dia menyalahkan mobil dan menjalankan kedaerah rumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

Donghae menumpu sikunya diatas meja dan menaruh kepalan tangannya dibawah dagu. Dia sekarang sedang berada didalam ruangan Dokter Kim (yang diketahuinya dari papan yang tertulis didepan pintu) menunggu Dokter Kim selesai memeriksa Eunhyuk.

Cklek…

Seorang yeojya muda keluar dari sebuah ruangan dimana Eunhyuk tadi berada. Dia berjalan kearah meja kerjanya dan duduk dihadapan Donghae. Tak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dibantu oleh seorang perawat.

Setelah membantu Eunhyuk berjalan dan mendudukannya disamping Donghae, perawat itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah mendapatkan izin dari Dokter Kim tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaannya Dokt?" Tanya Donghae sambil menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang terdengar khawatir. Dia mengangkat sebuah kertas hasil pemeriksaan dan membacanya. "anda tidak perlu khawatir , gejala yang dialami Mrs. Lee memang wajar bagi wanita hamil." Terangnya.

Donghae membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut. "ha… hamil dok?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Dokter Kim mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "ya, sedang mengandung 6 minggu kini. Selamat atas kehamilan anda ." Ucap Dokter Kim.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Tidak pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini, bahkan karena terlalu bahagianya, dia sampai meneteskan airmata.

"ini adalah hasil pemeriksaan Mrs. Lee. Dan selamat sekali lagi untuk kalian." Dokter Kim menyerahkan hasil laporan yang berupa sebuah map tersebut kearah Donghae. Lalu dia menjabat tangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"terima kasih Dokter Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya.

Dokter Kim mengantarkan mereka hingga pintu depan. Saat haehyuk sudah menjauh dari pandangannya, Dokter bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mendekap kedua tangannya di dada. "mereka yang ku temui di Pulau Jeju kan? Pasangan romantic itu? Waaa! Istrinya pasti bahagia sekali mempunyai suami seperti Mr. Lee itu." Ucapnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Dokter Jae." Panggil seorang perawat membuyarkan imajinasi Jaejoong.

Yeojya itu menoleh kepada seorang perawat yang memanggilnya tadi. "ada apa perawat Oh?" Tanyanya.

"Nyonya **Kim Ryeowook **sudah datang Dokter." Mata cantik Jaejoong membulat penuh saat mendengar ucapan perawat tersebut. "jinja? Eomma ada disini?" Tanyanya.

Perawat Oh menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Ucap Jaejoong dan berjalan kearah ujung lorong, yang dimana ruangan eommanya berada.

_**-haehyuk side-**_

Eunhyuk melirik kearah Donghae yang belum berbicara apapun semenjak keluar dari ruangan Dokter Kim. Walaupun tangan mereka saling bertautan, mereka lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar.

Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit. Donghae membukakan pintu mobil sebelah penumpang untuk Eunhyuk tanpa senyuman. Kemudian memutar arah dan membuka pintu sebelah kemudi, lalu menaruh map tersebut di jok belakang.

Eunhyuk membuang pandangannya kearah samping jendela mobil. Dia begitu kecewa dengan sikap Donghae yang sepertinya tidak menerima keadaaannya ini.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Eunhyuk meneteskan airmata dan terisak pelan.

Donghae menoleh saat mendengar isakan Eunhyuk. Dia juga bisa melihat bulir-bulir airmata di pipi Eunhyuk. Dia mendekatkan badannya kearah Eunhyuk dan menggerakan wajah Eunhyuk untuk menoleh kearahnya.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya dan semakin banyak mengeluarkan airmata. Donghae menganggkat wajah Eunhyuk dan mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu dengan ibu jarinya. "ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya lembut.

"kamu jahat Hae." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dan mengelus punggungnya. Bisa dirasakan bahunya basah karena airmata Eunhyuk yang keluar semakin deras.

"maaf Hyukie,"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab ucapan Donghae barusan. Dia hanya menangis dan mengatakan 'kamu jahat' berkali-kali.

"Hyukie, dengar aku." Ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan Donghae ucapkan.

Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya. "Hyukie, lihat aku." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"aku bahagia Hyukie, sungguh. Aku bahagia bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandung oleh wanita yang sangat aku cintai." Ucapnya. Dia melihat kearah Eunhyuk yang masih betah menutup matanya. "aku justru menghawatirkanmu." Tambahnya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya saat mendengar ucapan terakhir kekasihnya itu.

"aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau orangtuamu menolak kehamilanmu Hyukie? aku gak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk terisak sambil memandang Donghae. Dia bisa merasakan kejujuran dari mata kekasihnya itu. Dia memeluk Donghae dan berkata. "aku cuma butuh kamu disamping aku, hiks itu udah cukup Hae." Ucapnya.

Donghae mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menyeka airmata yang ada dipipi Eunhyuk. "yaudah, aku antar kamu pulang yah." Sarannya.

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban Eunhyuk. "ini masih jam kuliah Hae, nanti orang rumah curiga kenapa aku udah pulang. Lebih baik kita kerumahmu saja." Ucapnya.

Donghae mengangguk dan menyalahkan mesin mobilnya lalu memacu ke Audi A5 itu kerumahnya.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sekarang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa rumah Donghae, sedangkan sang tuan rumah sedang berkutat didapur untuk memasakan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Tadinya dia ingin membantu, tapi Donghae melarangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi dua buah mangkok dan dua buah gelas.

"jjang!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae. Dia menyerengitkan dahinya saat menerima semangkuk bubur untuknya. "kenapa aku dikasih bubur Hae?" Tanyanya sambil cemberut.

Donghae yang sedang mengampit ramennya langsung menoleh. "kan kamu lagi sakit, jadi makannya ya bubur." Jawabnya sambil melahap ramennya.

Eunhyuk menaruh kembali mangkuk tersebut diatas meja dan memilih menonton TV yang berada dihadapannya itu. Donghae hanya menaikan bahunya dan kembali memakan ramen yang dibuatnya itu.

Mata Eunhyuk sempat melirik Donghae yang sudah mengabiskan ramen itu tanpa bersisa dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal dia ingin sekali makan ramen itu.

"Princess." Panggil Donghae.

"apa?"

Mendengar jawaban yang lumayan ketus dari yeojyachingunya membuat Donghae tersenyum. Dia mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu, mengaduknya sebentar dan mengubah posisi Eunhyuk agar menghadapnya.

Donghae menyodorkan sesendok bubur tersebut kearah Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "ayo Princess, kamu belum makan siang kan?"

"aku gak mau." Ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan sendok tersebut ke mulut Eunhyuk. Mencium bau bubur tersebut membuat perut Eunhyuk bergejolak (?).

"hoek."

Donghae menjauhkan sendok itu dari Eunhyuk dan mengambil teh hijau hangat dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk. "aku gak mau makan bubur, baunya membuatku mual." Ucap Eunhyuk setelah meminum teh yang diberikan Donghae.

"sekarang apa maumu?" Tanya Donghae sambil membereskan mangkuk sisa makan siangnya tadi.

"tidur."

Donghae mengangguk. "yaudah, kamu duluan aja ke kamarku sana. Nanti aku menyusul setelah menaruh ini di dapur." Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Donghae. Dia juga ikut berdiri dan berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah kamar kekasihnya itu.

Setelah mencuci piring yang dipakainya tadi, Donghae bergegas menyusul Eunhyuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil memainkan iPad milik Donghae yang ditemukannya diatas kasur tadi.

"Princess? Katanya mau tidur?" Tanya Donghae sambil duduk dipinggir kasur.

"aku nunggu kamu! Kamu temenin aku tidur yah." Ucapnya manja.

Donghae mengangguk lalu naik keatas kasur dan membaringkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk. Setelah Donghae sudah berada disampingnya. Eunhyuk langsung memeluk pinggang Donghae dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"kenapa kamu jadi manja begini sama aku, Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae heran.

Eunhyuk mendongak untuk melihat wajah Donghae. Dia tersenyum manis kearah Donghae yang membuat Donghae ingin mencium bibir kissable itu. "gak tau, aku pengen aja manja-manjaan sama kamu." Ucapnya.

Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk. "yaudah, kamu tidur." Ucapnya.

Tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu, Donghae bisa merasakan bahwa nafas Eunhyuk mulai teratur dan sepertinya mulai terlelap. Kemudian dia ikut menutup matanya dan tak lama juga menyusul Eunhyuk kealam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengerapkan matanya berkali-kali saat merasakan getaran ponsel yang ada di atas meja nakas sebelah kanannya. Dia melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan perlahan. Lalu dia turun dari ranjang.

Dia mengangkat ponsel berwarna putih milik Eunhyuk dan melihat id Call yang memanggil. 'Yunho calling'. Dia menekan tombol answer lalu mengarahkannya ke telinga kanannya, namun tidak mengucapkan apapun.

'_**cantik, kamu dimana? aku udah ada diparkiran kampus kamu. Jangan bilang kamu pulang sama si ikan cucut itu.'**_ Ucapnya terdengar jengkel.

Donghae memutar bolamatanya mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Eunhyuk ada dirumah gue." Ucapnya.

'_**he?ikan cucut, ngapain lo bawa cantik kerumah lo! Cepet kasih tau dimana rumah lo, awas aja lo repe-repe Hyukie!'**_ Donghae kembali memutar bola matanya. "rumah gue jalan xxx," Setelah mengucapkan alamat rumahnya, Donghae langsung mematikan ponsel Eunhyuk dan menaruhnya kembali keatas meja.

Dia melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya masih terlelap, dia tidak tega membangunkannya. Dia memilih membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan baru akan membangunkan Eunhyuk setelahnya.

Setelah 10 menit Donghae selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya. Baru saja dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya, dia mendengar ketukan pintu yang cukup keras.

Lalu dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan. Dia membuka pintu tersebut dan ternyata Yunho yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"dimana Eunhyuk?" Tanyanya cepat.

Donghae berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk terlebih dahulu duduk. "dia masih tidur, gue bangunin dulu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kebagian-bagian rumah tersebut. Lalu pandangannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah map diatas meja dihadapannya itu. Sebuah map berwarna biru dengan cap stempel salah satu rumah sakit di kota Seoul.

Karena penasaran, Yunho mengambil map tersebut dan membukanya. Dia sedikit kaget saat nama Eunhyuk tertera disana. Namun, dia semakin terkejut saat membaca hasil pemeriksaan itu yang menyatakan Eunhyuk positif hamil.

"ini, gak mungkin kan?" Tanyanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mengembalikan map tersebut keatas meja saat mendengar derap langkah dari dalam. Eunhyuk yang melihat keberadaan Yunho berdecak sebal. "kenapa dia ada disini sih Hae?" Tanyanya.

"dia kan jemput kamu sayang, seperti biasa." Jawab Donghae.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu ke mobilnya, sementara haehyuk berjalan dibelakangnya.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah Donghae. Yunho langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya, menunggu Eunhyuk disana. Sementara itu, Donghe berniat membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk namun ditahan oleh Eunhyuk sendiri.

"ada apa?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan malah memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Donghae sendiri sedikit kaget karena tingkah Eunhyuk ini. "kenapa malah memeluk aku sayang?" Tanyanya.

"kamu gak mau aku peluk?" Tanya Eunhyuk dari dalam dekapan Donghae.

Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "bukannya begitu, aku rasa kamu jadi manja sekarang!" Ucapnya sambil menghirup wangi strawberry yang menguar dari rambut blonde Eunhyuk.

Yunho mencengkram erat kemudinya saat melihat haehyuk yang berpelukan dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Donghae. Dia menangkup kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae dan tersenyum. "aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

Mau tak mau Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. "aku juga mencintaimu." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk dan mengecup bibir kissable itu.

Setelah itu, Donghae membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya masuk. "hati-hati dijalan yah." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "iya, sampai ketemu besok." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Donghae kembali masuk kedalam rumah saat mobil Yunho menghilang diujung gerbang masuk perumahannya. Dia berganti baju dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak dimeja tamu. lalu mengendarai mobil tersebut kearah rumah Siwon (karena dia sudah berjanji tadi akan mengantarkan langsung mobil tersebut kerumah Siwon).

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, mobil Yunho berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Kim. Eunhyuk langsung membuka pintu mobil tersebut. "terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Ucapnya.

Yunho tidak beranjak dari posisinya saat Eunhyuk sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "aku gak akan pernah nyerah atas kamu cantik," Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedang duduk santai di gazebo belakang rumahnya. Padahal udara pada malam itu cukup dingin, namun tidak menyurutkan niat keduanya untuk bergosip ria disana. Sekarang mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"bagaiman hubunganmu dengan Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyeruput jus strawberry kesukaannya.

"hm? Baik-baik aja kok. Dan onnie tau gak? Kyuhyunnie berniat mengajakku bertunangan loh!" Pamernya.

"benarkah?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"terus, bagaimana hubungan onnie sama Donghae oppa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu menjawab. "kami baik-baik aja kok." Jawabnya. Hening, mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan sekarang. "Min, aku mau ngasih tau kamu sesuatu. Aku harap kamu gak bilang ini kepada siapapun, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Mama." Ucapnya.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "sesuatu apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mendekatkan badannya kearah Sungmin dan berbisik ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin terperajat kaget saat mendengar apa yang disampaikan Eunhyuk barusan. "onnie? Itu sungguhan? Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"onnie, jadi… onnie sama Hae oppa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"iya, di Pulau Jeju waktu kalian memberikan waktu untuk kami pergi berdua." Jawabnya.

"tapi kalian tau kan kalo itu tidak boleh dilakukan sebelum kalian menikah?"

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "itu keputusanku Min, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Donghae karena perjodohan konyol ini. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini Papa bisa mengerti dan membiarkan ku bersama dengan Donghae." Ucapnya.

"tapi onnie—

"kamu satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya Min dirumah ini. kami berdua membutuhkan dukunganmu dan yang lainnya." Sela Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk kakak perempuannya itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum dibalik badan Sungmin. "iya, aku akan mendukung onnie dan Hae oppa, selama itu masih dijalan yang benar." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "hei! Mengapa kau jadi seperti Siwon? Ingin berpindah profesi menjadi biarawati kah?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin mencubit pinggang Eunhyuk. "aw." Pekik Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Namun dia masih terkekeh ringan.

"Hyukie, Minnie! ayo masuk! Papa mau bicara sesuatu yang penting." Teriak Teukie dari pinggir kolam renang.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk turun dari gazebo itu dan berjalan kedalam. "ada apa ya Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menaikan kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruang keluarga. Disana, Kangin dan Teukie sudah duduk di sofa. Eunmin duduk dihadapan mereka berdua.

"ada apa Pa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kangin memandangi mereka berdua. "Papa dan Mr. Jung serta Yunho sudah berunding tentang lanjutan hubungan kalian berdua. Minggu depan, kalian berdua akan kami nikahkan." Putusnya.

"apa?" Pekik Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.To Be Continue.**_

Hai, ada yang masih inget sama Fict ini? | readers : gak ada! | *pudungdipojokan*. Jeongmal Mianhae fict ini lama banget updatenya. Sebenernya fict ini udah jadi dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi pas aku baca lagi ternyata kurang gimana gitu. jadinya aku hapus dan tulis ulang.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku publish satu lagi ff Haehyuk lainnya, silahkan dilihat *ajangpromosi*. Ayo Haehyuk/Eunhae shipper, tunjukan diri kalian #plak.

Terakhir, aku gak pernah bosan untuk bilang TERIMA KASIH untuk Readers sekalian yang udah sempetin baca dan Review. Gimana sama chapter ini? Ngebosenin kah? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran Readers sekalian. ^^

_**~balesan review~**_

_**rikha-chan :**_ iya, semoga chapter ini kamu suka yaa, terima kasih udah review ^^

_**Lee MinMi :**_ hm, pertanyaan chingu sebagian udah terjawab di chapter ini, dan sebagian lagi akan terjawab di Chapter depan mungkin. Maaf ya update fictnya lamaaa~ ^^

_**Winda1004 :**_ ini udah dilanjut winda^^

_**anchofishy :**_ iya, terima kasih udah baca dan review ^^

_**haehyuk's baby :**_ haha, aku belum berani bikin full nc, kalo baca sih sering *ketauanyadong*. Ini udah dilanjutin, maaf lama^^

_**Cho Yui Chan :**_ Kyu emang gak pernah habis ide untuk jahilin orang. Gak kok, buktinya dia udah bangun itu. Terima kasih udah review^^

_**fitri :**_ iya, terima kasih udah review^^

_**choi wonsa :**_ kurang panjang? Semoga chapter ini cukup panjang yah! Ini udah update, maaf lama~

_**ressijewelll :**_aku gak tau ini akan sampe Chapter berapa, kemungkinan 2 atau 3 chapter lagi bakalan end. Ini udah update, maaf lama ^^

_**Anchovy : **_syukurlah kalo momentnya berasa. Ini udah dilanjut, maaf lama^^

_**HaEHyuk :**_ ini udah di update^^, maaf nunggu lama T_T

_**Eunhae25 :**_ syukur deh kalo feelnya dapet. Jadi seneng aku nya. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya. Maaf ya lama T_T

_**EvilKyung :**_ kamu bisa aja, ff ini masih jauh dari kata baik. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Pair : Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. All uke as Girl.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Chapter.**_

Kangin memandangi mereka berdua. "Papa dan Mr. Jung serta Yunho sudah berunding tentang lanjutan hubungan kalian berdua. Minggu depan, kalian berdua akan kami nikahkan." Putusnya.

"apa?" Pekik Eunhyuk.

**.**

_**~This Chapter.~**_

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya dengan tenang.

"aku tidak mau menikah dengan Yunho, Papa tahu? Aku hanya mencintai seorang _namja _dan _namja _itu adalah Donghae." Eunhyuk berucap sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Kangin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil melihat Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tajam. "berani sekali kau menyebut nama _namja _itu dihadapanku!" Serunya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Tidak menanggapi Sungmin yang menarik ujung bajunya untuk duduk kembali ketempat semula. "Papa tahu? Aku sekarang sedang mengandung anak Donghae!" Ucapnya.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu tersentak kaget. Sungmin juga begitu kaget, saat kakak perempuannya berani berkata sejujurnya dihadapan Kangin. Apalagi itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Kangin sendiri.

"jangan bergurau denganku Kim Eunhyuk!" Kangin berujar tegas.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis (yang bagi Kangin merupakan senyuman meremehkan untuknya) menanggapi ucapan Kangin barusan. "aku benar-benar sedang mengandung anak dari _namja _yang aku cintai, Lee Donghae! Jika Papa belum percaya atau perlu bukti? Aku siap untuk diperiksa." Tantangnya.

"kau!" Kangin berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

PLAK.

Tangan kanan Kangin mendarat dengan keras dipipi kanan Eunhyuk, yang membuat Eunhyuk terjatuh dan duduk diatas sofa tadi.

"Kangin-_ah_!"

"Papa." Pekik Teukie dan Sungmin berbarengan.

Kangin mengatur nafasnya dengan cepat. Mungkin untuk mengurangi amarah yang bersarang (?) didadanya.

"jangan pernah berkata begitu dihadapanku. Kau tau kalian berpacaran saja aku sudah menentangnya dengan keras, apalagi kalian berbuat hal menjijikan seperti itu." Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Kangin dengan tangan kanannya masih memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah bekas tamparan Papanya.

"terserah apa penilaian Papa terhadap tindakan kami ini. kami menganggap tindakan kami ini dilakukan dengan kesadaran kami masing-masing, dan juga cinta yang tumbuh diantara kami berdua."

Kangin mendecih mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "tau apa anak ingusan sepertimu tentang cinta?"

"Kangin _Ahjussi_."

Semua orang yang berada disana menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana, ada Yunho yang berjalan masuk kedalam ruang keluarga itu.

"ada apa Yunho?" Tanya Kangin heran.

Yunho menatap Kangin dan seluruh orang yang berada disana bergantian, terakhir pandangannya terhenti menatap Eunhyuk. "soal kehamilan Eunhyuk, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucapnya.

Satu keluarga itu, terutama Eunhyuk melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"aku mau berbicara jujur pada kalian semua. _Ahjussi _ingin tahu mengapa aku meminta untuk mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Hyukie?" Tanya Yunho.

Kangin menyerengitkan dahinya. Benar, dia tidak mengetahui alasan Yunho menelponya kemarin malam dan memintanya untuk segera mempercepat rencana pernikahan mereka berdua.

Yunho berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dan berdiri disamping Eunhyuk. "maafkan perbuatanku ini _Ahjussi_, aku telah membuat Hyukie hamil seperti ini. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya sambil menundukan badannya berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk memandang Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa yang pria ini katakan?

"jadi, maksudmu—

"iya, aku yang menghamili Eunhyuk." Ucapnya memotong perkataan Kangin.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap kearah Yunho. "apa maksud ucapanmu Jung Yunho? Aku benar hamil, tetapi ini bukan anakmu! Ini anak Donghae, Lee Donghae. kau dengar?" Pekiknya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut kearah Eunhyuk lalu kembali menghadap kearah Kangin. "apa yang aku katakan adalah suatu kebenaran. Aku melakukannya saat kami liburan bersama di pulau Jeju, kami berdua mabuk saat itu, dan aku benar-benar melakukannya dengan Eunhyuk." Jelasnya.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Mereka berdua mabuk? Setahunya, kakaknya itu selalu bersama dirinya ataupun tidak bersama Donghae. Dia tidak pernah melihat Yunho pergi apalagi mabuk-mabukan. Itu bukan _style _Eunhyuk sama sekali.

"aku berniat mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Eunhyuk karena aku tidak ingin _Ahjussi _ataupun _Appa _menanggung malu yang telah kami perbuat. Maka dari itu, izinkanlah aku untuk menikahi Eunhyuk secepatnya." Ucap Yunho meminta izin.

"baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian secepatnya. Aku pastikan seminggu dari sekarang acara pesta pernikahan kalian bisa digelar." Putus Kangin.

Teukie yang sedari tadi terdiam kini membuka suaranya. "Youngwoon-_ah_! Hyukie masih semester awal kuliahnya, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal ini?" Tanyanya.

"kau mau keluarga kita menganggung malu karena dia hamil tidak mempunyai suami? Apa kata _Appa _dan _Umma_? Aku bisa dianggap seorang ayah yang tidak becus menjaga anak gadisnya."

"Papa egois! Papa hanya memikirkan diri dan ego Papa sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan aku," Ucap Eunhyuk.

"kau!" Kangin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Sungguh, baru kali pertama Eunhyuk berbicara seberani itu dengannya.

"aku benci Papa! Aku benci Papa yang selalu mengatur kehidupan aku! Aku benci Papa yang membatasi ruang gerak aku!"

Plak…

Lagi-lagi tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Eunhyuk yang membuatnya limbung dan jatuh kesamping.

Duk…

Kepala Eunhyuk terbentur dengan meja yang tepat berada ditengah-tengah ruang keluarga tersebut. Karena benturan yang cukup keras, membuat Eunhyuk kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu juga.

"Eunhyuk!"

"_onnie_!" Pekik Teukie dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Teukie langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Yunho. Teukie langsung menganggkat kepala Eunhyuk dan mengelus dahinya yang terlihat memar dengan jelas.

"Hyukie, bangun sayang! Kamu dengar Mama?" Ucap Teukie sedikit terisak sambil menepuk pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk tidak bereaksi apapun.

Perasaan menyesal sedikit merasuki hati kecil Kangin. Sungguh, dia tidak berniat berlaku keras seperti tadi kepada anaknya yang adalah seorang perempuan.

"sebaiknya _oppa_ bawa Hyukie _onnie_ ke kamarnya, nanti biar aku yang periksa disana, oke?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menganggkat tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Setelah itu, dia menaiki anak tangga dengan Eunhyuk yang berada didalam pelukannya.

Sungmin terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu kamar Eunhyuk untuk mempermudah Yunho. Setelah sampai didalam kamar itu, Yunho langsung meletakkan tubuh Eunhyuk diatas lembaran kasur tersebut.

"Yunho _oppa,_ aku harap _oppa _keluar dulu. Aku mau memeriksa keadaan Hyukie _onnie._" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya saat Sungmin berujar demikian.

Yunho bersandar di dinding tepat disamping kanan pintu kamar Eunhyuk berada. Dia sedikit mencemaskan keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini. Dan dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Kangin akan sekeras itu dengan anaknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"kamu keterlaluan Kangin!" Ucap Teukie pelan, namun syarat akan kesedihan didalamnya.

Kangin menatap Teukie dan menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya itu. "maafkan aku Teukie, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Eunhyuk seperti itu, sungguh!" Ucapnya.

Teukie balas menatap Kangin. "sudahlah Kangin-ah, izinkan Eunhyuk bersama Donghae—orang yang dicintainya."

Kangin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Teukie saat mendengar bujukan istrinya agar ia menyetujui hubungan Eunhyuk dengan _namja _itu.

"aku tidak akan merestui mereka. Sampai matipun, aku tidak akan merestui mereka." Setelah berujar demikian, Kangin bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya. Tak lupa bantingan keras pintu ruangan tersebut terdengar hingga tempat dimana Teukie berada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia berencana menjemput Eunhyuk untuk mengantarkannya ke kampus. Dia juga ingin melihat keadaan _yeojya_ itu. Kemarin, dia belum sempat melihat keadaan Eunhyuk sudah sadar atau belum dari pingsannya, tetapi Teukie sudah menyuruhnya pulang.

Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat Eunhyuk pingsan semalam (walaupun itu bukan karena dirinya). Karena tidak terlalu focus dengan kemudi yang di kemudikannya, dia sedikit menyerong kearah kanan.

Tinn….

Suara klakson yang begitu nyaring membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia segera keluar untuk melihat keadaan mobil yang 'hampir' saja ditabraknya tadi.

Dari arah kemudi mobil Honda Jazz berwarna putih tersebut, munculah seorang_ yeojya _muda yang menggunakan jas dokter ditubuhnya. "kau gila ya? Atau kau tidak bisa menyetir?" Ucapnya galak.

Yunho menundukan kepalanya sambil berujar kata maaf berkali-kali.

"kau tau? Kau hampir saja membunuhku. Hei Tuan, kau tuli ya? Tidak mendengarku?" Tanya _yeojya _itu lagi.

Yunho memandang yeojya yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dia sedikit terpukau dengan wajah _yeojya _yang ada dihadapannya ini. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambut pirang bergelombang. Dan jangan lupakan bibir pouty nya berwarna merah.

_Yeojya _itu menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan wajah kesal. Pasalnya orang dihadapannya ini tidak menggubris kata-katanya dan malah diam seperti orang bodoh saja.

"aish! Dasar orang bodoh!" Pekik _yeojya _itu. Dia kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan kembali menjalankan mobil tersebut kerumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan melakukan praktek.

Yunho berniat kembali kedalam mobilnya, namun sebuah benda berkilau berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna keemasan yang berada tidak jauh dari kakinya.

Dia berjongkok dan mengambil benda itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah _nametag_. Sebuah nama terukir jelas disana. Tulisan Hangeul untuk _**Kim Jaejoong**_.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk duduk ditaman belakang kampus sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Sebenarnya Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk istirahat dirumah, namun dia bersikeras untuk masuk dengan alasan dia ada ujian hari ini.

Namun dia memilih membolos dari kelasnya dan menunggu Donghae disini.

Eunhyuk merasakan sebuah lengan kekar nan hangat memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Eunhyuk tersenyum saat orang tersebut menciumi rambutnya. "Hae," Panggilnya.

Orang tersebut—Donghae, bergumam sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu, Donghae berjalan memutar lalu duduk persis disamping Eunhyuk.

"_Princess_? Pipimu kenapa merah seperti ini?" Tanyanya khawatir. Donghae meneliti setiap inci lagi wajah kekasihnya itu. Dia kembali melotot kaget saat melihat sebuah bekas tanda memar di dahi Eunhyuk. "siapa yang berbuat seperti ini Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepalanya. "ini karena aku kurang hati-hati Hae, aku jadi tertabrak pintu kamarku." Jawabnya sambil meraba keningnya yang memar.

Donghae masih memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan menilai. Jelas, Eunhyuk berbohong padanya. "jangan berbohong padaku Hyukie, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya. "Papa." Jawabnya.

Donghae langsung merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "ada masalah apa hingga membuat Papamu melakukan hal itu?" Tanyanya.

Sadar atau tidak, Eunhyuk sudah meneteskan airmata. "aku jujur sama Papa tentang kehamilan aku ini." Jawabnya.

Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "lalu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Eunhyuk bercerita tentang semua kejadian semalam yang terjadi dirumahnya. Dimana Yunho datang dan berucap ingin bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya, hingga saat dimana dia pingsan karena tidak sengaja Kangin menamparnya begitu keras.

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Dia begitu menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Eunhyuk dengan baik. "maafkan aku Hyukie," Gumamnya.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain. Dia menangkup kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae. "tidak ada yang salah Hae, yang salah adalah keadaan yang membuat kita seperti sekarang ini." Ucapnya.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Namun senyumnya langsung pudar saat salah satu pembicaraannya tadi dengan Eunhyuk. Mengenai pernikahanya dengan Yunho.

"Hae? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk. "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "lakukan untuk apa Hae_-ah_?"

"untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Yunho, terserah kau bilang aku egois. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak rela jika melihat kau menikah dengannya," Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"cukup meminta izin sama Papa untuk menikahiku." Jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, Donghae memutuskan untuk meminta izin kepada Kangteuk untuk menikahi putrinya itu. Dengan keberanian dan tekad yang kuat, Donghae memberanikan diri mendatangi kediaman keluarga Kim.

Eunhyuk mempererat pelukannya terhadap lengan Donghae yang dirangkulnya. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuk _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu depan tersebut, namun keadaan didalam sana membuatnya terdiam. Seluruh keluarganya dan keluarga Jung sedang berkumpul disana.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, mereka semua yang sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga menoleh kesumber suara.

Teukie, Sungmin dan Yunho sedikit terkejut saat melihat Eunhyuk yang datang bersama Donghae. Berbeda dengan Kangin, dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat saat melihat _namja _itu berada dihadapannya kini. Sedangkan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"berani-beraninya dia." Desis Kangin.

"Eunhyuk, siapa _namja _itu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan menjawab, tiba-tiba Kangin memotongnya. "dia teman Eunhyuk, benar bukan? Silahkan duduk, kami akan membicarakan tentang rencana **pernikahan** Eunhyuk dan Yunho yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi." Ucapnya sambil menekan kata 'pernikahan'.

Donghae mematung mendengar penjelasan Kangin. Menikah? Minggu depan? Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak memberitahunya?

"maaf, aku kesini—

Ucapan Donghae terhenti saat Yunho bersuara. "cantik, kamu dari mana aja? aku sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Dan bagaimana keadaan _baby_ kita?" Tanya Yunho sambil mendekat kearah dimana Haehyuk berada.

"_baby?_ Maksudmu apa Yunho?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

Yunho menoleh kearah kedua orangtuanya lalu tersenyum. "maaf Mom, Dad. Aku meminta mempercepat pernikahan ini memang karena hal tersebut. Aku tidak ingin Eunhyuk menanggungnya sendiri. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanku." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae melotot mendengar ucapan dusta Yunho yang begitu lancar keluar dari mulut _namja _itu.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan Haehyuk dan berdiri diantara mereka. "terima kasih telah mengantarkan Eunhyuk kembali, Lee Donghae." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Donghae.

"bagaimana jika Donghae menjadi pendamping Yunho di upacara pernikahan kalian nanti?" Usul Mr. Jung.

Donghae memandang kearah Mr. Jung. Sudah cukup baginya, dia merasa dirinya tidak dianggap disini.

Donghae tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya kearah mereka semua. "kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Tugasku mengantar Eunhyuk sudah selesai. Selamat malam." Ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar dari rumah itu.

TeukMin memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang terlihat sedikit kecewa tersebut. Teukie berniat menghentikan suasana ini, namun apa daya yang dia punya?

Eunhyuk berniat menyusul Donghae, namun Yunho mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. "lepaskan." Desisnya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

Eunhyuk semakin memberontak dalam genggaman Yunho. Tidak diperdulikannya tangannya yang sakit dan memerah. "kubilang lepaskan, Jung Yunho!" Berhasil, Eunhyuk berhasil melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yunho, dia langsung berlari keluar untuk mengejar Donghae.

"Hae! Tunggu aku, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Teriaknya saat Donghae sudah berada diatas motor Ninja berwarna merahnya.

Brum…

Donghae menggas motornya dengan kencang dan melesat meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Kim tersebut dengan cepat, tidak dihiraukannya Eunhyuk yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Eunhyuk langsung terduduk disana dan menangis sambil mengumamkan nama Donghae berkali-kali.

Sungmin ikut berlari keluar mengikuti jejak Eunhyuk, dia bersimpuh(?) di samping Eunhyuk dan memeluk kakak perempuannya itu. "_onnie,_ mungkin Hae _oppa _butuh waktu untuk ini." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan.

Tangis Eunhyuk dalam pelukan Sungmin semakin menjadi, dia terus terisak hebat(?) dan balas memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"_onnie_!" Pekik Sungmin saat dirasa tubuh Eunhyuk yang ada didalam dekapannya melemah dan tak sadarkan diri. Dia memperbaiki posisi Eunhyuk dan berteriak kepada Kyuhyun, yang baru saja turun dari mobil Luxury White Audi A1 nya.`

"Kyu! Bantu aku."

Kyuhyun segera berlari dan berjongkok didepan kedua kakak beradik itu. Dia mengambil alih tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruang keluarga itu kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk dengan Eunhyuk yang berada digendongannya.

"ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Eunhyuk?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

Teukie bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyu, apa yang terjadi dengan Eunhyuk? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku gak tau tante, aku baru sampe dan Minnie teriak minta tolong untuk membantunya mengangkat Eunhyuk _noona._" Jawabnya.

"Kyu, bawa _onnie_ ke kamarnya. Ayo!" Sungmin berjalan terlebih dahulu menaiki anak tangga. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk diatas kasurnya, Kyuhyun segera menyingkir agar memberikan sedikit ruang untuk Sungmin untuk memeriksa Eunhyuk. Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut saat melihat Sungmin yang membelai perut Eunhyuk dengan gerakan memutar.

"_chagi?_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya heran.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "ada keponakanku didalam sini Kyu," Jawabnya pelan.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. "jadi, maksudmu… Hyuk _noona_?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk duduk lemas di sofa yang berada di pojok kamarnya. Ponsel berwarna putih itu masih tergenggam erat ditangannya. Matanya memandangi _wallpaper_ ponselnya (foto yang terdapat dirinya dan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera).

Sebangunnya dia dari pingsannya tadi, dia langsung mencoba menghubungi Donghae. Dengan sms, telpon, maupun e-mail. Namun tidak mendapatkan balasan yang berarti dari _namja _itu.

"Hae, maafkan aku." Gumamnya.

_**.Donghae side.**_

Donghae berjalan santai di koridor kampus menuju dimana kelasnya berada. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Siwon yang berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti dihadapannya.

"aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu, ini tentang Eunhyuk." Ucapnya.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Siwon yang ternyata membawanya ke taman belakang kampus yang sedikit terlihat sepi pagi itu.

Donghae mengikuti jejak Siwon untuk duduk dibangku yang berada disana. "ada apa?" Tanya Donghae _to the point._

"kemarin Eunhyuk pingsan, kau tau?" Donghae mendongak dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kyuhyun bilang, dia pingsan saat kau pergi dari rumahnya. Itu benar?" Tanyanya lagi.

"benarkah? Aku tidak tau akan hal itu." Donghae berujar demikian.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. "kenapa kau pergi dari rumahnya dan tidak menghiraukannya?"

Donghae memandang kedepan. Kearah padang rumput dihadapannya. "aku merasa begitu kecil dihadapan keluarganya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus merelakan Eunhyuk untuk Yunho yang sudah jelas bisa membuatnya bahagia?" Gumamnya meminta pendapat.

"kau menyakitinya jika melakukan itu. Kau tau dia begitu mencintaimu?" Siwon memandang Donghae yang masih betah memandang lurus kedepan.

"jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Donghae pelan.

Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae. "temui dia, jangan membuatnya kefikiran akan hal ini." Ucapnya.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih kearah Siwon.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk duduk malas diatas sebuah bangku yang disediakan oleh toko perhiasan yang berada di _Departement store_ ternama di Seoul.

Bagi kalian bertanya mengapa dia ada disini? Jawabannya adalah karea ia dipaksa Kangin dan kedua orangtua Jung untuk mencari cincin pernikahan.

Beda Eunhyuk, beda juga dengan Yunho. _Namja _Jung itu terlihat begitu semangat memilih cincin yang akan mereka pakai nanti.

"cantik, kamu suka yang mana? Yang permata warna hijau ini atau berlian?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua cincin pilihannya dan menunjukannya kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "terserah kau sajalah." Jawabnya tidak perduli.

Drtt… Drtt…

Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel putih itu mengalihkan dunia(?) Eunhyuk, dengan segera dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dari dalam tasnya. Dia menyerengitkan dahinya saat _id call _atas nama Siwon tertera dilayar _touchscreen_-nya.

Dia segera menekan tombol _answer_ lalu mengarahkan ponsel tersebut kearah telinganya. "halo? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

'…'

"aku ada ditoko perhiasan '_diamond'_ yang ada didalam _department store_-mu." Jawab Eunhyuk.

'…'

Mata sipit Eunhyuk membulat sempurna setelah mendengarkan ucapan yang dilontarkan Siwon via telpon tersebut. Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eunhyuk juga sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan keduanya tersebut.

"oke, nanti aku kabarin lagi." Setelah itu, dia menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya dan memasukkannya lagi kedalam tas.

"siapa yang menelponmu?" Tanya Yunho menginterogasi.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Yunho? Sudah tentu dia mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Eunhyuk, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho sambil mencoba meraih tangan Eunhyuk.

"ck!" Eunhyuk berdecak sebal dan menyentak lengan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya. "aku mau ke toilet, kau mau ikut kesana juga?" Tanyanya.

"aku akan menunggumu didepan sana."

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. "terserah." Ucapnya sambil masuk kedalam toilet. Sedangkan Yunho bersandar di dinding yang berada disamping pintu tersebut.

Banyak _yeojya_ yang cekikikan saat melihat Yunho bersandar disana. Yunho sedikit menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang _yeojya _mungkin sedikit tomboy? Lihat saja badannya yang tegap dan berotot.

Yunho mengedikan bahunya saat _**yeojya **_tersebut masuk kedalam toilet untuk perempuan itu.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk berdiri didepan westafel yang berada disana. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men_dial_ nomor yang sudah dihafalnya. "Won, kamu dimana? aku udah di kamar mandi sekarang, tapi Yunho menungguiku didepan." Ucapnya.

'…'

"hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

'…'

"ah baiklah-baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti." Setelah itu dia mematikan sambungan telpon tersebut kedalam tasnya. Dia berjalan dan mencuci kedua tangannya di westafel tersebut.

"Eunhyuk-_sshi_?"

Eunhyuk mendongak, dari pantulan di cermin yang ada dihadapannya memantulkan wajah seorang _yeojya _yang dikenalnya. "Dr. Kim Jaejoong?" Ucapnya.

Dia membalikan badannya dan tersenyum lalu menundukan sedikit badannya.

"wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi disini Eunhyuk-_sshi_." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua terlibat dalam perbincangan mengenai apa saja. Entah itu kondisi kandungan Eunhyuk ataupun kesehatannya. Eunhyuk ini ada-ada aja, toilet kok jadi ajang konsultasi?

Obrolan mereka berhenti saat seorang _'yeojya'_ masuk kedalam sana. '_yeojya' _berotot yang dilihat Yunho diluar.

Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong memperhatikan sosok tersebut. Eunhyuk sedikit banyak mengenali wajah dan rupa _'yeojya'_ itu, tapi dimana?

"_Princess._" Eunhyuk apalagi Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat suara _namja _yang keluar dari mulut _'yeojya'_ tadi.

"Hae? Itu kamu kah?" Tanya Eunhyuk tidak yakin.

_Yeojya _tersebut menarik _wig _pirang yang dipakainya. Dan ow ow~ ternyata itu adalah Donghae yang berdandan sedemikian rupa seperti seorang _yeojya._

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan Donghae-_sshi?_ Ini bukan bulan April kan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Donghae berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan merangkul Eunhyuk. Dia memandangi Jaejoong yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Donghae tersenyum setelah dia mendapatkan sebuah ide di otak pintarnya.

"Dokter, boleh aku minta tolong?" Pinta Donghae.

Jaejoong menyerengitkan dahinya saat mendengar permintaan Donghae. "apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Donghae mendekat dan berbicara dengan lancar 'ide' yang baru saja didapatnya. Eunhyuk yang berdiri disampingnya hanya diam dan mendengarkannya.

"baiklah, karena _namja _itu penganggu rumah tangga kalian, aku akan membantu." Ucap Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Yunho sesekali melirik kearah pintu toilet tersebut. Kenapa Eunhyuk lama sekali. Batinnya.

Cklek… Bruk…

Yunho langsung berjongkok saat seorang _yeojya _yang baru keluar dari dalam toilet itu terjatuh. "_Gwenchana?_" Tanyanya.

_Yeojya _yang ternyata Jaejoong itu meringis sambil memegangi siku dan kakinya. "ah, kakiku sakit sekali. Tuan, bisakah kau membantuku berdiri?" Ucapnya.

Yunho mengangguk dan mengambil lengan kanan Jaejoong dan melingkarkannya dibahunya. Guna untuk membantunya berdiri.

Karena posisi Yunho yang membelakangi pintu toilet tersebut. Dengan mudah Haehyuk yang sedang mengintip keluar dari sana dengan cepat dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat tersebut.

Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah belakang. Saat melihat siluet haehyuk sudah jauh dari pandangannya, dia segera melepaskan bantuan Yunho. "terima kasih, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Yunho menatap _yeojya _yang tidak dikenalnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Baru saja dia terlihat kesakitan, tapi kenapa jalannya biasa saja?

"kenapa Eunhyuk lama sekali di dalam." Gumamnya.

Karena rasa curiga dan cemas yang berlebihan. Yunho memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam toilet tersebut. "Eunhyuk," Panggilnya.

Dia melihat ruangan itu kosong. Dan hanya satu bilik kamar mandi yang terlihat tertutup. Dia membuka bilik tersebut dan ternyata hasilnya sama. Semua bilik tersebut kosong.

"_shit_!" Ucapnya sambil berlari keluar dari toilet tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Haehyuk sudah berada dirumah Donghae sekarang. Setelah kabur dari Yunho, ternyata Siwon sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu keluar utama _department store_ tersebut.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk santai diruang tv rumah Donghae. Eunhyuk sedang bersandar di bahu Donghae sambil menonton tv. Sedangkan Donghae sedang mengelus rambut _blonde _Eunhyuk sambil menonton tv juga.

"Hae," Donghae mengumam sebagai jawaban.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Donghae. Donghae sendiri memandangi Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bertanya.

Eunhyuk mengambil lengan kanan Donghae dan menaruh tangan tersebut diatas perutnya dan mengerakannya secara memutar.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Dia merangkul bahu Eunhyuk dan menyenderkan badannya ke sofa, namun tidak menghentikan gerakannya mengelus perut Eunhyuk. "_baby _ingin disapa _appa _eoh?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. Entah mengapa dia begitu terlihat senang sekarang. Dia baru merasakan betapa bahagianya menjadi seorang ibu.

Eunhyuk mengelus pipi Donghae dan membuat sang empunya pipi menoleh. Dia sedikit terpesona dengan senyum Eunhyuk yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Entah kenapa hari ini Eunhyuk terlihat cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Hyukie," Panggil Donghae.

"iya?"

"kamu cantik."

Blush…

Semburat rona merah muncul dikedua sisi pipi Eunhyuk.

"kamu cantik, dan aku sayang sama kamu." Ucap Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk.

CHU~

Bibir Donghae mendarat sempurna di atas bibir Eunhyuk, mengecup bibir kissable itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Mereka berdua begitu larut dalam ciuman tersebut hingga suara gedoran pintu menyadarkan mereka dan melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Eunhyuk yang masih _schok_ hanya diam dan memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. "_baby, appa_-mu benar-benar _pervert_!" Ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

Brak…

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara mungkin pintu yang terbanting keras. Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kangin berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"kau," Serunya.

Plak…

Kangin menampar Eunhyuk dengan keras. Lalu dia menarik lengan Eunhyuk dengan paksa dan berjalan keluar.

"HAE!" Pekik Eunhyuk saat melihat tubuh Donghae sudah tumbang dan lebam. Donghae ditahan oleh dua orang berbadan kekar dan satu orang bertugas untuk memukulinya.

"akh." Ringisan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Donghae saat orang tersebut memukulnya tepat didaerah perutnya.

Airmata Eunhyuk turun saat melihat keadaan Donghae yang begitu mengenaskan. "Hae! Berhenti memukulinya bodoh!" Pekik Eunhyuk pada para _bodyguard_ itu.

Kangin segera menarik Eunhyuk pergi dari sana. Karena Eunhyuk yang terus memberontak dan berteriak, Kangin mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang sudah terlebih dahulu diberi obat bius. Dia mendekapkan sapu tangan tersebut kearah mulut dan hidung Eunhyuk, dan tak lama Eunhyuk tidak sadarkan diri.

Yunho yang juga berada disana mengisyaratkan untuk para pria berbadan kekar tersebut untuk berhenti memukuli Donghae. Dia berjalan mengikuti langkah Kangin yang membawa Eunhyuk kedalam mobilnya.

Donghae langsung terjatuh dan rebahan di lantai saat kedua orang tersebut melepaskannya. Dia masih bisa melihat bayangan Kangin, Yunho yang membawa Eunhyuk dan seluruh pengawal tersebut pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian dia pingsan.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mianhae aku updatenya lama. Dan yang udah nanyain *pedebanget* kelanjutan ff ini, ini udah aku update! Sekarang aku minta Review-annya. XD.

Gimana sama Chapter ini? ngebosenin kah? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran dari Readers sekalian untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Oh iya, dan yang mau temenan sama aku *halah* atau mau tanya tentang ff ini, just follow my Twitter (at) _**Mirakyumin. **_Mention me, and I'll follow back you ^^

_**~balesan Review~**_

_**Eunhyuk's wife :**_ iya, hehe ini udah aku ganti bahasanya. Jangan dilupain dong, akunya sedih jadinya *nangisdipojokan* #apadeh. Terima kasih udah baca dan review~

_**anchovy :**_ aku dibelakangmu chingu^^. Terima kasih udah baca dan review~

_**anchofishy : **_emang tuh si Yunho *ditabokYunho*. Hehe, terima kasih udah baca dan review~

_**ressijewelll :**_ iya, ini udah dilanjutin. Mian karena nunggu lama. *authorpedegila*.

_**eunhae25 :**_ kok chingu tau sih? iya, aku juga ngebayanginnya jadi senyum gaje sendiri XD. Ini udah lanjut ^^ maaf lama T_T.

_**Lee MinMi :**_ aku mendukungmu chingu^^. Ini udah dilanjut, terima kasih udah baca dan review~

_**rikha-chan :**_ iya, ini udah dilanjut rikha ^^.

_**Kyuhyuk :**_ hem? Pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di Chapter selanjutnya. ^^ maaf lanjutannya lama yaa^^.

_**fitri :**_ maaf buat kamu nunggu lama T_T. menurut aku ini Chapter terpanjang sejarah(?) ff ini. XD.

_**choi wonsa :**_ oke, ini udah dilanjutin ^^.

_**kikihanni :**_ waduh, biarin deh Hae-_oppa_nya nangis dulu. Biarin aja.#plak. Hehe, ini udah dilanjut^^.

_**asrips :**_ oke, ini udah lanjut. Tapi aku beneran gak tau ini genrenya apa #plak muncul dengan sendirinya aja. ^^.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Pair : Haehyuk and Other Couple.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. All Uke as Girl.**

**.**

**.**

_**.previous chapter.**_

Donghae langsung terjatuh dan rebahan di lantai saat kedua orang tersebut melepaskannya. Dia masih bisa melihat bayangan Kangin, Yunho yang membawa Eunhyuk dan seluruh pengawal tersebut pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian dia pingsan.

≈**CHAPTER 10≈**

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya. Dia berada didalam mobil sekarang.

"cantik, kamu sudah sadar?" Tanya suara orang yang paling dibencinya sekarang itu masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya.

Eunhyuk menatap tajam kearah Yunho yang sedang duduk disampingnya."brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghae." Desisnya.

Yunho diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"jawab aku Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghae?" Ucapnya meninggi.

"jaga nada bicaramu kepada calon suamimu, Kim Hyukjae." Suara Kangin terdengar dari arah penumpang yang ada dikursi depan.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan melemparkan pandangan marah sekaligus kecewa kepada Kangin. "kenapa Papa melakukan hal ini terhadap aku dan Donghae." Ucapnya.

Kangin berbicara tanpa menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. "itu karena kau tidak pernah mendengar perintahku. Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhkan _namja _itu dan memutuskan hubungan konyol kalian." Jawabnya.

"berhenti menyebut hubungan kami adalah suatu hal yang konyol Pa, kami berdua benar-benar saling mencintai."

"cinta kalian omong kosong! Aku bisa memastikan hal itu. Jika kau benar-benar masih berhubungan dengannya, ku pastikan dia benar-benar tidak akan selamat." Ancamnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh Kangin. Fikirannya kembali mem_flashback_ kejadian yang baru saja dialami oleh Donghae.

Kangin menengok reaksi Eunhyuk dari kaca spion yang berada didalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya mereka semua di kediaman keluarga Kim, Kangin dan Yunho keluar terlebih dahulu. Yunho berniat membuka pintu dimana sisi Eunhyuk berada, namun…

Bruk…

Pintu tersebut terdorong dengan kuat, hingga Yunho yang tidak siap langsung terjatuh. Eunhyuk yang memang memprediksikan hal ini segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju pintu keluar yang masih terbuka secara otomatis itu.

"kejar dia!" Perintah Kangin keras pada anak buahnya yang juga datang bersamanya.

Dengan langkah seribu, para pengawal dan _bodyguard_ berbadan kekar tersebut berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

Karena kelelahan atau mungkin memang langkahnya yang tidak berbanding dengan _namja_, akhirnya dia tertangkap dan ditarik paksa oleh mereka semua untuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Eunhyuk? Tentu dia berontak dari genggaman para _bodyguard_ itu. "lepaskan aku, dasar brengs*k! Lepaskan!" Teriaknya sambil meronta.

"cepat bawa dia masuk kedalam." Dua orang _bodyguard_ yang memegangi Eunhyuk menurut dan menyeret Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumah setelah mendapatkan perintah langsung dari Kangin.

Kangin berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh para _bodyguard_-nya dan juga Yunho. Dia sedikit memandang kasian kearah Eunhyuk.

Teukie yang sedang duduk santai diruang keluarga langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk. Dia langsung menghampiri suami dan anak perempuannya itu. "Kangin-_ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukie?" Pekiknya.

Kangin tidak menghiraukan pekikan Teukie. Dia berjalan kearah tangga menuju lantai 2 dan membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Kangin memberikan isyarat kepada anak buahnya itu untuk memasukan Eunhyuk kesana. Setelah itu dia mngunci pintu dari luar. Tidak mengindahkan pekikan dan gedoran Eunhyuk dari dalam.

"Papa! Buka pintunya, aku ingin melihat Donghae! papa!" Pekiknya sambil mengendor-gedor pintu tersebut.

Teukie muncul dari arah tangga dan menghampiri Kangin yang berada didepan kamar Eunhyuk. "Kangin! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kenapa mengunci Eunhyuk seperti itu?" Ucapnya.

Kangin mengisyaratkan para _bodyguard_ tersebut untuk pergi. Sekarang tinggalah Kangteuk dan Yunho yang ada disana.

"dia berani menentang laranganku." Jawabnya singkat.

"larangan apa lagi Kangin?" Tanya Teukie.

Kangin memandang Teukie. "larangan untuk berhubungan dengan _namja _itu." Teukie menghela nafas lelah mendengar ucapan Kangin. "apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukainya Kangin-_ah_." Tanyanya balik.

"sudah jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Kepalaku sudah pusing memikirkan anak itu. Dan satu lagi, jangan mencoba untuk membukakan pintu kamar Eunhyuk selain ada perintah dariku, mengerti?" Ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauhi kamar Eunhyuk.

"tante, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Pamit Yunho.

Teukie menoleh dan menganggukan kepalanya. Yunho sempat melirik kearah pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang masih digedor oleh pemiliknya dari dalam.

Setelah Yunho menghilang dari pandangannya, Teukie melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu berwarna putih gading tersebut. "Hyukie," Panggilnya pelan.

Eunhyuk yang masih menangis sambil memukul pintu tersebut sedikit tenang. "Mama," Panggilnya pelan.

"iya sayang, ini Mama. Ada apa? jelaskan sama Mama." Pintanya.

"Mama, tolong bukain pintunya. Hiks, aku mau lihat Donghae." Pintanya sambil terisak.

Teukie menggeleng. "Mama gak bisa sayang. Kunci master ataupun cadangannya ada ditangan Papamu." Ucapnya sedih.

Eunhyuk menangis semakin terisak. "Ma, aku mau lihat Donghae." Gumamnya terus menerus.

Teukie sedikit berfikir saat Eunhyuk terus menggumamkan nama Donghae berkali-kali. Ada apa memangnya?

"sayang, memangnya kenapa dengan Donghae?" Tanya Teukie.

"hiks, Papa dan anak buahnya memukuli Donghae dan menyeretku hiks pulang. Mereka hiks meninggalkan Donghae didepan rumah—hiks nya dalam keadaan pingsan. Aku mau lihat Hae, Ma." Ucapnya lagi.

"yang sabar Hyukie, Mama akan menghubungi Siwon untuk melihat keadaan Donghae." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari _list _atas nama Siwon.

"halo, Siwon ini Mamanya Hyukie. Tolong kamu lihat keadaan Donghae dirumahnya, tante gak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi Eunhyuk bilang Donghae dipukuli sama anak buah Papanya. Tolong yah Siwon." Ucapnya.

'…'

Teukie menghela nafas lega saat suara diseberang sana menyetujui permintaannya. "baiklah, terima kasih Won, maaf tante merepotkanmu." Setelah berujar demikian, Teukie mematikan sambungan telpon itu.

"Hyukie, Mama sudah menghubungi Siwon untuk melihat keadaan Donghae. kamu tenang ya sayang." Ucapnya. Setelah Teukie berucap demikian, sedikit demi sedikit isakan Eunhyuk mereda (?)

**.**

**.**

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menyerengitkan dahinya saat indra penciumannya mengendus bau obat-obatan didekatnya.

"kau sudah bangun Hae?" Donghae menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dari pintu masuk, Siwon dan Kibum berjalan kearahnya.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Hae?" Tanya Kibum yang kini sudah duduk disamping ranjang Donghae.

"aku, dipukuli oleh anak buah Papanya Hyukie," Jawabnya.

"kenapa Kangin _ahjussi _melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak mengerti, yang jelas saat aku membukan pintu mereka semua sudah berkumpul didepan rumah dan beberapa dari mereka menahanku dan memukuliku." Jelasnya.

"gimana keadaan Hyukie sekarang?" Donghae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kibum. "_Adjusshi_ dan Yunho membawanya lalu aku tidak tau lagi." Jelasnya.

"semoga Hyukie baik-baik saja." Gumam Siwon dengan suara perlahan.

**.**

**.**

Kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut melalui tirai-tirai jendela besar yang ada dikamar tersebut.

Eunhyuk(sang pemilik ruangan tersebut) menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela kamarnya yang langsung menghadap ke halaman belakang kediamannya yang luas. Dia menaruh kepalanya ke kedua kakinya yang diapit didepan dada dan menangis kembali disana.

"Hae," Hanya satu nama saja yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Cklek…

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan membuka sang pembuka pintu sedikit terkejut saat kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya. *bahasa mulai ngawur*.

"nyalahkan lampunya." Titah orang tersebut pada seseorang lagi yang berada dibelakangnya.

"baik Tuan Yunho," Jawab orang itu.

Tuk.

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu langsung terang benderang(?) dan nampaklah sosok Yunho yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisikan makanan dan segelas airputih. Dia menghela nafas saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tidak bergeming sama sekali di posisinya.

Orang suruhan yang menyalakan lampu tadi berpamitan untuk keluar setelah di iyakan oleh Yunho.

"cantik, kamu harus makan sekarang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Eunhyuk.

Prang…

Nampan tadi langsung ditepis oleh Eunhyuk saat Yunho berjongkok didepannya dan membuat semua yang diatas nampan tersebut jatuh dan berceceran disekitarnya.

Yunho sedikit kaget atas perbuatan Eunhyuk barusan.

"ada apa Yunho?" Tanya Kangin yang baru muncul didepan pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum. "tidak _adjusshi,_ nampan yang aku bawa tidak sengaja jatuh dan jadi berantakan seperti ini." Jawabnya berbohong.

Kangin mengangguk mengerti. "baiklah, aku akan membawakan yang baru. Kau tunggulah disini." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Yunho kembali memandang Eunhyuk yang sedang melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Wajah pucat dan mata sembab membuat Yunho sedikit tidak tega melihat keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini.

Eunhyuk menepis lengan Yunho yang beberapa centi lagi akan mendarat diwajahnya. "jauhkan tanganmu dariku." Ucap Eunhyuk serius. Tak lupa tatapan sayu tapi tajam(?) kearah Yunho.

"kamu gak bisa kaya gini terus cantik. Ini sama aja menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Eunhyuk menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menikah dengan _namja _selain Donghae."

"jaga ucapanmu." Yunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang terbuka. Disana ada Kangin yang sedang membawa nampan ditangannya.

Kangin berjalan kearah Yunhyuk dan berjongkok didepan mereka.

PRANG…

Untuk kedua kalinya, nampan tidak berdosa(?) itu kembali di tepis Eunhyuk. Kangin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan…

PLAK

Eunhyuk terjatuh rebahan dilantai saat Kangin menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras. Kangin berdiri dari acara berjongkoknya lalu membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit terkena makanan diatas piring tadi.

"sudahlah Yunho, biarkan dia kelaparan. Terserah dia mau apa." Ucapnya sambil mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk bangun dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Dengan berat hati Yunho menganggukan kepalanya lalu berdiri. Dia sedikit menoleh, sedikit rasa kasihan menyelimuti hatinya saat melihat keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini. Tapi sekali lagi, ego dalam dirinya untuk memiliki Eunhyuk berhasil mengalahkan hati nuraninya.

BLAM

"hiks, Hae." Isakan Eunhyuk terdengar lirih memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Mata sembab Eunhyuk berhenti pada beberapa pecahan gelas dan piring yang ada didepannya. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat itu, dia mengambil sebuah pecahan gelas yang lumayan tajam lalu mengarahkan pecahan tersebut ke lengan kirinya.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan mendesis lirih saat pecahan gelas tersebut menggores lengannya cukup lebar. Darah segar mulai merembes keluar dari luka tersebut.

Semakin banyak darah yang keluar, semakin menipis pula kesadaran Eunhyuk.

"Hae, aku mencintaimu." Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Eunhyuk sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

MIAN! Udah lama banget fict ini gak diupdate, dan setelah diupdate. Eng ing eng, nih Chapter malah pendek banget, gaje lagi. Ya?

Ayo review nya reviewnya #plak. Oh iya, lupa walaupun udah telat T_T, minal aidin wal faizin ya semuanya :)….

Lagi, happy birthday buat Kibummie oppa *telat lagi kan*.

_**THANKS TO : kyukyu | eunhae25 | anchofishy | Anchovy | fitri | Lee MinMi | Kaguya | farchanie01 | ressijewelll | allriseas | myfishychovy | eunhaereal |love haehyuk | AranciaChru |**_

Makasih buat reviewnya 3.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Pair : Haehyuk, and Other Couple**

**Warn : GS, Typo, Gaje, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**Words : 3399**

**.**

**.**

**.**

≈**Chapter 11≈**

"aku pulang." Ucap Sungmin sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

Dia menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat ada beberapa _namja _berbadan kekar sedang berdiri didepan hadapan Kangin yang sepertinya sedang memberikan intruksi kepada mereka.

"Papa? Ada apa ini? kenapa mereka dikumpulkan disini?" Kangin menoleh kearah Sungmin yang bertanya kepadanya. Dia mengisyaratkan para _bodyguard _itu untuk keluar.

"Papa? Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau baru kembali? Bersama Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kangin itu.

"yasudah,cepat ganti pakaianmu dan kita makan malam bersama." Ucap Kangin.

Sungmin kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua. Dia berhenti setelah beberapa langkah menaiki anak tangga yang bisa langsung melihat kearah ruang makan. "Hyukie _onnie _belum turun?" Gumamnya.

Sungmin kembali berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya dia berjalan keluar kamar dan berbelok ke kanan—dimana kamar Eunhyuk berada.

TOK TOK TOK…

"_onnie_? Ayo turun, makan malam barengan." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu bercat putih tersebut.

Hening.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka kenop pintu, tetapi alisnya bertautan saat dia tidak bisa membuka pintu tersebut. Jarang sekali Eunhyuk mengunci pintu. Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"_onnie_? _Onnie_? Ayo keluar." Panggilnya lagi.

Entah kenapa hati Sungmin sedikit tidak tenang dengan keadaan ini. Dia bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan setengah berlari keruang makan. "Ma, kamar _onnie_ dikunci, aku memanggilnya tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Aku khawatir." Ucapnya.

Teukie melirik Kangin dan Yunho sebentar. "izin sama Papamu." Ucapnya.

Sungmin kembali mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Teukie. "izin? Maksudnya apa sih? aku gak ngerti deh."

"Papamu mengurung kakakmu dikamarnya." Jawab Teukie tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja.

"kenapa begitu?"

Semua orang yang berada disana tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin. "sediakan makan malam untuk Eunhyuk, biar Sungmin yang mengantarnya. Terserah dia masih mau menolak lagi, aku tidak perduli nantinya dia akan kelaparan." Ucap Kangin.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, Teukie mulai menyendokan nasi dan lauk-pauk untuk Eunhyuk. Setelah selesai, dia menyerahkan nampan berisi piring makanan dan segelas airputih kepada Sungmin. "paksa _onnie_-mu untuk makan ya Min," Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"biar aku yang antar." Ucap Yunho sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Yunho berjalan mengikuti langkah Sungmin, namun sebelumnya dia terlebih dahulu mengambil kunci kamar Eunhyuk yang ada pada Kangin.

PRANG…

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, nampan tidak berdosa(?) itu kembali jatuh. Namun kali ini penyebabnya bukanlah ditepis oleh si penghuni kamar, melainkan kekagetan Sungmin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"HYUKIE _ONNIE_!" Serunya sambil berlari mendekati Eunhyuk yang sudah rebahan dilantai dengan darah berada disekitarnya dan bersumber pada lengan kirinya yang tersayat cukup lebar.

Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya pun ikutan berlari dan berjongkok didepan Eunhyuk. Dia sedikit tidak percaya Eunhyuk akan melakukan hal yang seperti ini.

"_oppa_, cepat bawa Hyukie _onnie _kerumah sakit." Yunho mengangguk dan langsung menggendong Eunhyuk dengan _bridal style_, lalu mereka keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Teukie yang masih berada dimeja makan menoleh setelah mendengar derap langkah kaki yang sedikit berisik yang berasal dari tangga. "Yunho! Ada apa dengan Hyukie?" Pekiknya panic saat melihat Eunhyuk sudah pingsan dengan tangan kiri yang mengeluarkan cairan merah tersebut.

"aku juga gak tau. Ayo cepat bawa ke mobil _oppa_!" Jawab sekaligus perintah Sungmin.

Yunho dan Sungmin segera keluar dari dalam rumah lalu membawa Eunhyuk pergi kerumah sakit.

Tinggalah kini Teukie yang sedang membekap mulut dengan kedua lengannya sambil menangis lirih, dia begitu tidak percaya Eunhyuk melakukan hal senekat ini.

Kangin mendekati Teukie dan memegang bahunya. "ayo kita susul mereka."

Teukie menoleh tajam kearah Kangin. "ini semua karenamu Kangin-_ah_!" Ucapnya.

Kangin hanya diam dan memandang Teukie, dia juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena terlalu keras dengan anak perempuannya itu. "sudahlah, sekarang yang terpenting itu keadaan Hyukie sekarang. Ayo!" Ajaknya sambil merangkul bahu Teukie.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Kangteuk sedikit berlari gedung ICU yang berada dirumah sakit besar tersebut. Didepan pintu ruang itu, terlihat Sungmin yang sedang duduk seraya mendekap tangannya didepan dada dan menggumamkan serangkaian doa guna kesembuhan kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Sedangkan Yunho, _namja _itu terlihat mondar-mandir didepan pintu ICU tersebut dan sesekali melongok kearah pintu.

"Yunho! Sungmin! Bagaimana keadaan Hyukie?" Sungmin membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Teukie yang masih menangis tersedu itu. Ia mengelus bahu ibunya itu dengan lembut. "Mama yang tenang ya, aku yakin Hyukie _onnie _baik-baik saja."

CKLEK…

Pintu ruangan ICU tersebut akhirnya terbuka, seorang dokter _yeoja_ keluar dari dalam dan membuka masket yang menutupi mulutnya.

Teukmin melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain dan langsung berhambur kearah dokter tersebut. "Dokt, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya Teukie.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum. "Nona Eunhyuk tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja jika kalian tadi terlambat membawanya kemari, mungkin ia tidak bisa diselamatkan." Jelasnya.

"bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah kami bisa melihatnya?" Kali ini Yunho membuka suaranya.

"dia sedang beristirahat, kalian bisa mengunjunginya setelah kami memindahkannya keruang rawat inap." Jelas Dokter tersebut. "ah, sepertinya saya harus izin pamit. Masih ada beberapa perkerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan. Permisi." Dokter tersebut langsung berjalan menjauh dari Kangteuk dan Yunmin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah dua hari dan Eunhyuk belum juga membuka matanya sekalipun. Bahkan sudah dua hari ini Teukie tidak pulang kerumahnya dan bersikeras untuk menunggui Eunhyuk dirumah sakit sampai anak nya itu sadar.

"Dokter, kenapa anak saya sampai sekarang belum sadar juga?" Tanya Teukie pada Dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Eunhyuk.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas pelan. "saya juga kurang mengerti, kenapa Nona Eunhyuk belum sadar juga. Padahal, keadaannya baik-baik saja." Jelas Dokter tersebut.

"kenapa bisa seperti itu Dokter?"

"mungkin anda bisa membawa orang terdekatnya untuk men_support_-nya." Tambah Dokter tersebut. "ah, saya permisi masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus saya periksa."

"ah iya, terima kasih Dokter." Ucap Teukie.

Dokter tersebut mengangguk dan mohon undur diri diikuti oleh seorang suster dibelakangnya. Setelah Dokter tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu, Teukie kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring dan juga matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"apa kusuruh saja Donghae kemari?" Gumamnya pelan.

"apa? Hyukie masuk rumah sakit?" Pekik Donghae saat Siwon baru saja memberitahunya bahwa

kekasihnya itu sekarang dirawat dirumah sakit. Terlebih ditempat yang sama dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Siwon mengangguk. "ya, tante Teukie yang menghubungiku."

"kenapa dengannya? Dia sakit apa Won?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. "dia… Menyayat nadinya." Mata Donghae membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Siwon barusan.

"APA?" Donghae langsung bangkit dari kasur _king size_-nya dan mengambil jaket kulit yang disampirkan dibangku belajarnya.

Siwon langsung menarik bahu Donghae. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae mendelik kearah Siwon. "tentu saja aku ingin menjenguknya. Kau itu bodoh atau apa Won?" Ucapnya setengah kesal.

Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya. "lalu kau dipukuli lagi oleh anak buahnya Kangin _adjusshi _dan Yunho?" Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon. Benar juga. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"lalu? Bagaimana ini Won-_ah_? Aku ingin sekali melihat keadaan Hyukie."

Siwon tersenyum misterius dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Donghae. sedangkan Donghae sendiri menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar 'ide' yang Siwon berikan itu.

"kau yakin tidak akan ketahuan?" Tanya Donghae sangsi. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti.

Siwon berjalan keluar dari _lift _ bersama seorang dokter berjas putih dengan kacamata tebal serta penampilannya yang jauh dari kata keren. Apa kalian merasa familiar dengan sosok tersebut? Yups, itu adalah Donghae yang mengikuti saran Siwon untuk menyamar sebagai seorang dokter yang akan memeriksa Eunhyuk.

Bermodalkan jas dokter yang baru saja dipinjam dari Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu dan sebuah kacamata yang dibelinya dipinggir jalan tadi, serta rambut hitamnya yang biasa terlihat keren kini terlihat begitu 'lepek' karena sesuatu entah itu apa namanya yang Siwon berikan padanya.

"apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

Siwon menoleh kearah Donghae dan mengangguk. "pakai ini!" Ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah masker.

Donghae mengangguk dan mengambil masker tersebut lalu memakainya. Mereka berdua berbelok diujung lorong yang mengarah kepada ruang VVIP tempat Eunhyuk dirawat.

GLEK

Donghae menelan ludahnya guna menghilangkan kegugupannya saat melihat tiga orang _namja _berbadan kekar sedang berjaga-jaga didepan pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Siwon menengok kebelakang saat dirasa tubuh Donghae tidak berada disampingnya. "ayo!" Ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Donghae.

Tibalah mereka didepan para _namja _berbadan kekar tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka memperhatikan SiHae dengan tatapan tajam.

"siapa kalian?" Tanyanya.

CKLEK.

"Siwon?"

Panggilan tersebut membuat Siwon menoleh dan langsung tersenyum kearah Teukie yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Eunhyuk. "siang tante," Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Teukie tersenyum balik. "siang. Kamu kalau mau menjenguk Eunhyuk masuk saja, didalam ada Minnie. Tante mau pulang sebentar." Ucap Teukie.

Siwon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah, apa perlu aku antar?"

Teukie menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan tawaran Siwon barusan. "tidak usah, Pak Shin sudah menunggu dibawah."

Siwon mengangguk. "hati-hati tante," Ucapnya.

Teukie tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan tersebut lalu berbelok di ujung lorong. Siwon mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk ikut masuk.

Sungmin yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. "Siwon _oppa_?"

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangkat lengan kanannya. "hai."

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sihae. Dia memandangi Donghae yang masih dalam penyamaran dengan alis berkerut. "kau dokter yang memeriksa _onnie_?" Tanyanya.

Donghae tersenyum lalu melepaskan masker dan kacamatanya. "ini aku Min."

"Dong—

Pekikan Sungmin terhenti saat Siwon membekap mulut _yeoja _itu. "sstt… pelan-pelan, penjaga didepan bisa mendengar teriakanmu itu." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat Siwon melepaskan tangannya.

"kenapa _oppa _berpakaian seperti ini?"

"ini untuk keselamatanku Min,"

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Donghae. Keselamatan? Memangnya Donghae sakit parah? . "apa maksud _oppa_?" Tanyanya bingung.

"nanti akan ku jelaskan padamu, boleh aku melihat Eunhyuk sekarang?" Tanya Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk dan sedikit menyingkir. Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Eunhyuk. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak pernah melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

Donghae sedikit merundukan badannya, lengan kanannya beralih mengelus pipi tirus Eunhyuk yang memucat. "_Princess_, ayo bangun." Ucapnya.

"Eunhyuk _onnie _tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Padahal, dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja." Donghae menoleh kearah Sungmin yang baru saja berujar demikian. "benarkah?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "mungkin _onnie _butuh _oppa _disampingnya."

Donghae kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah cantik Eunhyuk yang nampak pucat itu. Dia mengelus rambut _blonde _Eunhyuk dengan lembut dengan lengan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie, ayo bangun sayang." Ucapnya lembut.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dan mencium keningnya cukup lama. Lalu dia turunkan mulutnya kearah telinga Eunhyuk. "_chagi, _ini aku Donghae. Buka matamu _Princess_." Bisiknya.

Jemari Eunhyuk yang berada didalam genggaman Donghae bergerak pelan. Donghae tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua bola mata Eunhyuk bergerak dan terbuka perlahan. "Hae," Panggilnya lemah.

Donghae mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah basah dengan airmata. Dia menyeka bulir-bulir airmata Eunhyuk. "jangan menangis _princess_," Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat lengannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Donghae dan membelai pipi lembut _namja _yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Hae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Dia menangkap lengan Eunhyuk yang membelai pipinya. "jangan menghawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja." Wajah Donghae berubah terluka. "kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Hyukie?" Tambahnya.

Bahu Eunhyuk bergetar mendengar ucapan Donghae. "maaf, hiks maafkan aku Hae," Dia berujar disela isakan tangisnya.

Donghae yang tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk terisak begitu hebat langsung merengkuh tubuh kurus Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya. Tangis Eunhyuk semakin terisak hebat dalam pelukan Donghae.

"sudah, berhenti menangis _chagi_." Bujuknya.

Perlahan, tangisan Eunhyuk berangsur-angsur mereda. Namun kadang masih terisak sesekali.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu menghapus bulir-bulir airmata yang turun melewati pipi _yeoja _cantik itu. Setelah selesai menghapus airmata Eunhyuk, Donghae mempersempit langkah.

CHU~

Bibir tipis Donghae mendarat sempurna di bibir _kissable _Eunhyuk. Bibir Donghae mulai mengecup dan dan melumat lembut bibir bawah Eunhyuk.

Siwon yang berada dibelakang mereka segera menutup mata Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya dan jelas saja mendapatkan protes dari sang empunya mata.

"anak kecil tidak boleh lihat." Ucap Siwon. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia tetap membiarkan Siwon menutup kedua matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dasar menyebalkan, kau kira aku masih anak kecil, aku juga pernah melakukannya dengan Kyunie. Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Sedangkan Haehyuk sudah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Eunhyuk menyentuh pipi Donghae yang memar walaupun terlihat samar. "apa ini sakit?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, lalu dia menangkap lengan Eunhyuk yang masih mengelus pipinya dan menciuminya. "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. "aku baik selagi kau ada disampingku, Hae." Jawabnya.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Tangannya yang tadinya mengenggam lengan Eunhyuk kini beralih turun ke perutnya yang ditutupi selimut. "apakah _baby _baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk menganggkat lengannya dan menaruhnya diatas lengan Donghae yang sedang mengelus perutnya perlahan. "aku baik-baik saja _Appa_." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara yang dimirip-miripkan dengan suara anak kecil.

Siwon yang duduk disofa bersama dengan Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengarkan percakapan Haehyuk barusan. "_baby_? Apa maksudnya ucapan mereka berdua?" Gumamnya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon _oppa _belum tahu. Batin Sungmin. Dia segera mendekat kearah Siwon dan berbisik ditelinga _namja _Choi itu.

Mata Siwon melebar setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "benarkah?"

Angggukan kepala Sungmin berikan atas pertanyaan Siwon barusan. "tapi… bagaimana bisa? Apa mereka?"

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Siwon yang sepertinya masih belum percaya sepenuhnya. "ya, sewaktu kita berlibur di pulau Jeju kemarin."

Siwon terdiam sambil memandangi Haehyuk yang masih tersenyum satu sama lain entah membicarakan apa.

"kau _daebak_ Hae," Gumamnya ngaco. Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Siwon itu hanya bergubrak ria mendengarkan gumaman _namja _Choi itu.

CKLEK…

Pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk terbuka dan membuat semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut terkaget dengan wajah tegang.

Yunho mematung didepan pintu masuk saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya berada diruangan Eunhyuk. "Donghae," Gumamnya.

Yunho segera menoleh kebelakang. "hei kalian! Bawa _namja _itu keluar!" Titahnya sambil menunjuk Donghae.

Para _bodyguard _itu segera masuk dan langsung menarik Donghae agar menjauh dari Eunhyuk. SiMin yang ada sedari tadi duduk disofa segera bangkit. "_oppa_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hae _oppa_?" Pekik Sungmin.

Yunho tidak mengindahkan pekikan Sungmin, dia mencoba memisahkan tautan jemari Eunhyuk yang masih mengenggam lengan Donghae dengan kencang walaupun Donghae sudah ditarik paksa oleh para _namja _berbadan kekar tersebut.

"Donghae! Donghae!" Teriakan lemah Eunhyuk tidak membuat Yunho luluh, dia menahan tubuh Eunhyuk yang akan bangkit dan mengejar Donghae yang sudah dibawa keluar oleh ketiga _bodyguard _tersebut.

"Hae~" Detik berikutnya Eunhyuk sudah tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Yunho.

"_onnie_!"

"Hyuk!" Pekik Sungmin dan Siwon bersamaan.

Sungmin segera berlari kearah ranjang Eunhyuk. "_onnie_, bangun! Yunho _oppa_! Panggilkan Dokter, cepat!" Yunho langsung berlari keluar dan memanggil dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk. Melupakan fakta bahwa ada tombol otomatis diatas ranjang Eunhyuk untuk memanggil Dokter tersebut.

Siwon mendekat kearah Sungmin dan melirik kearah Eunhyuk. "apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk kalian berdua?" Gumamnya pelan.

—**0o0o0o0o0—**

Sore ini, Eunhyuk ditemani oleh Sungmin sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di taman rumah sakit tempat Eunhyuk dirawat itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang Dokter perempuan datang dan menghampiri mereka. "Eunhyuk-_sshi_?"

Eunhyuk menoleh dan dia langsung tersenyum tipis melihat siapa orang yang dikenalinya itu. "Dokter Jaejoong? Sedang apa anda disini?"

Dokter muda itu—Jaejoong tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi taman yang kosong—tepat berada disebelah kanan Eunhyuk (karena sebelah kiri Eunhyuk sudah ditempati oleh Sungmin). "aku hanya mengunjungi rumah sakit ini." Ucapnya.

"maksudmu… kau pemilik rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "bukan, ini bukan milikku. Melainkan milik _Appa_ku." Jawabnya.

"wah, hebat sekali!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang bagi mereka masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"ah iya!" Ucapan Jaejoong sedikit membuat Eunhyuk yang berada tepat disampingnya terlonjak kaget.

Jaejoong merogoh saku jas dokternya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Eunhyuk. "untukku?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menerima surat tersebut dengan wajah bingung. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca sebuah surat yang ada didalamnya.

Sungmin ikutan melirik (atau lebih tepatnya ikutan membaca) surat tersebut.

"Hae," Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Jaejoong menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan. "jika kau berminat(?), Siwon-_sshi _dan Donghae_-sshi_ sudah menunggu anda di lobby." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk meremas surat tersebut, lalu dia menengok kearah Sungmin. "Min," Gumamnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "walaupun ini sulit, aku merelakan _onnie _pergi bersama Donghae_ oppa_. Raih kebahagiaanmu, _onnie_."

Eunhyuk kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan balik memeluk Eunhyuk. Dia mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "jaga diri _onnie _baik-baik, jangan lupa juga kesehatan _baby _yang ada didalam kandunganmu. Aku yakin Hae _oppa _bisa menjaga kalian berdua." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin yang refleks menyeka airmata yang mengalir dipipi Eunhyuk.

"Min—

"tenang saja, aku yang bertanggung jawab. Sekarang _onnie _temui Hae _oppa _di lobby, _arra?_"

Eunhyuk melirik kearah para _bodyguard _yang sedang memperhatikan mereka walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengenggam kedua lengan Eunhyuk, "aku yang akan mengurus mereka. Sekarang _onnie_ dan Dokter Jae temui mereka di lobby."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Sungmin. "aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Min." Ucapnya.

"aku juga. Kabari aku selagi _onnie _bisa." Kata Sungmin.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya setelah terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk dan berjalan kearah para _bodyguard—_berusaha mengalihkan pandangan para _bodyguard _ yang sedari tadi mengawasi Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong segera membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat saat melihat para _bodyguard _itu teralihkan.

Beberapa saat sepertinya Sungmin berhasil mengalihkan kedua _bodyguard _itu, tapi salah satu dari mereka tak sengaja menoleh kearah taman yang tadi diduduki oleh Eunhyuk—dan kini ternyata Eunhyuk sudah tidak lagi duduk disana.

"kemana nona Eunhyuk?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

_Namja _yang satunya lagi menoleh untuk memastikan ucapan orang yang satunya lagi. Ternyata benar, Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada dibangku taman tersebut.

"cepat cari dia,"

Kedua orang tersebut berlari kearah taman dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang harap-harap cemas didepan kamar rawat Eunhyuk. "semoga mereka tidak menemukan Hyukie _onnie_." Harapnya.

—0o0o0o0o—

Donghae sedang bersandar didekat lorong yang terhubung langsung kearah taman rumah sakit.

"Donghae-_sshi_!" Donghae mendongakan kepalanya dan menoleh kesumber suara. Setelah melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat kearahnya sambil memapah Eunhyuk, dia segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

Donghae mengambil alih tubuh Eunhyuk. "terima kasih Dokter Jae, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantu kami."

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya. "jangan sungkan padaku, aku salut pada kalian berdua." Ucapnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "kami permisi dulu Dokter Jae," Pamit Donghae.

Jaejoong menangguk dan memperhatikan Haehyuk yang berjalan menjauhi mereka. Saat akan berbalik, Jaejoong terkejut dengan kedua _bodyguard _yang menjaga Eunhyuk tadi sudah berada dihadapannya.

"dimana nona Eunhyuk?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Sedangkan yang satu lagi menunduk dengan kedua lengannya sebagai tumpuan dilutut. Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah.

Jaejoong segera menghindar dari kedua _bodyguard _tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada disisi kanannya.

Haehyuk sudah berada di bandara sekarang. Berkat kemampuan menyetir Siwon yang seperti pembalap F1, dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah tiba di Bandara International Incheon.

Siwon menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Donghae. "apa ini?" Tanya Donghae.

"ini sebagai pegangan kalian selama berada disana. Jangan menolak, aku tau kalian pasti membutuhkannya, setidaknya sampai kau mendapatkan pekerjaan disana." Ucap Siwon.

Donghae tersenyum dan memeluk bahu Siwon dengan lengan kirinya(karena lengan kanannya dipeluk oleh Eunhyuk). "aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih padamu, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membalasnya." Ucap Donghae.

Siwon tertawa pelan, lalu dia melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang masih memeluk lengan kanan Donghae. "cukup membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia sudah membuatku senang."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Donghae, lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon dengan erat—Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. Bukan, bukannya dia cemburu, dia hanya kagum pada rasa persaudaraan(walaupun tidak secara langsung) mereka berdua.

"terima kasih Won," Ucap Eunhyuk.

Siwon balas memeluk Eunhyuk dan mengelus rambut _blonde _Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "sama-sama, jaga kesehatanmu dan juga bayi-mu."

Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Siwon. "kau tau?" Tanyanya kaget.

Siwon mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Sungmin sudah menjelaskannya kemarin."

Suara pengumuman(?) akan keberangkatan pesawat yang mereka tuju sudah berbunyi(?). donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali memeluk Siwon untuk terakhir kalinya.

Donghae merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk dengan lengan kanannya, sementara lengan kirinya untuk menyeret sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang.

"sampai jumpa nanti, kabari aku setelah sampai." Ucap Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya saat Haehyuk sudah berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya.

Mereka berdua membalikan badannya dan tersenyum kearah Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas lega setelah siluet tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghilang dari pandangannya. "semoga dengan ini kalian bisa bahagia," Gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara itu.

-  
>Eunhyuk melihat keluar melalui jendela pesawat yang berada disebelahnya. Berusaha merekam dengan jelas pemandangan yang akan segera ditinggalkannya kini. Meninggalkan banyak sekali kenangan disini. Teman, saudara, dan keluarganya.<p>

Eunhyuk menoleh saat sebuah lengan besar nan hangat menangkup kedua lengannya. "kau merindukan orangtuamu? Kita bisa kembali sekarang juga." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

"tidak, aku tidak ingin kembali jika itu hanya akan memisahkan kita." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae.

Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan lengan kirinya, lalu mengangkat lengan Eunhyuk yang berada digenggaman tangannya lalu menciumnya. "aku mencintaimu, Hyukie."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mencium pipi Donghae. "aku juga mencintaimu."

Biarkan untuk kali ini mereka merasakan manisnya cinta, setelah ataupun sebelum masalah yang lebih besar datang menerpa.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Haihaihai *lambai tangan* . hehe, masih adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Reader : ENGGAK! *pundungdipojokan*. Chapter ini udah termasuk cepet kan? #plak. Dan juga ini udah cukup panjang yaa.

Oh iya, aku mau cari cast yang cocok jadi anaknya Haehyuk nanti, apa kalian punya saran? Apakah anaknya nanti namja atau yeoja?

Gimana nih sama Chapter ini? makin ngeboseninkah? Makin gaje kah? Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya. Dah, segitu aja. sampai ketemu di Chapter depan!

_**Thanks To : kyukyuhaehae | skyMonkey3012 | Yesung milikku | eunhae25 | fitri | tifahjewelfishy | farchanie01 | Lee HaeMi | anchofishy | cho dhinie | ELFFISHY |**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**-Tania Lee-**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Pair : Haehyuk/Kyumin/and other official pair.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Bahasa dan tulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 12~**

Dua jam perjalanan dari bandara Incheon, akhirnya pesawat yang membawa Haehyuk itu mendarat dibandara International Jepang. Ya Donghae memutuskan untuk membawa Eunhyuk ke Jepang, meninggalkan keluarga dan yang lainnya lalu memulai hidup barunya disana bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Hae? Kita akan tinggal di Jepang?" Tanya Eunhyuk setengah kaget. Bagaimana tidak, menurut perkiraannya Donghae hanya akan membawanya kedaerah lain yang jauh dari Seoul.

Donghae menoleh dan menganggukan kepalanya. "_wae_?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukannya pada lengan kanan Donghae yang sedari tadi dipeluknya sedari turun dari pesawat saat merasakan udara dingin langsung menyergapnya(?).

"kau kedinginan?"

Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Eunhyuk juga berhenti. Dahi Eunhyuk berkerut tipis saat melihat Donghae membuka jaket tebal miliknya.

"Hae, kau bisa kedinginan nanti jika hanya memakai kaus itu." Eunhyuk menepis jaket yang akan dipakaikan Donghae untuknya karena dia hanya memakai baju panjang tipisnya.

Donghae tetap menaruh jaket tersebut kebahu Eunhyuk. "aku tidak apa-apa kedinginan, asalkan kau dan _baby _tidak merasa kedinginan _chagi_."

Eunhyuk sedikit terenyuh juga mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Dia mengembangkan senyum dibibir _kissable_nya. "_Gomawo, appa_!" Ucap Eunhyuk lalu setelahnya terkikik geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Donghae tersenyum dan kembali menyuruh Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari dalam bandara tersebut.

—**o0o—**

"dimana Eunhyuk sekarang Min?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dan meremas kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan. Bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kangin.

"PAPA TANYA DIMANA KAKAKMU SEKARANG?" Amarah yang sedari tadi ditahan Kangin akhirnya keluar juga, Teukie yang berdiri disebelahnya juga tersentak kaget mendengarkan bentakan Kangin tersebut.

"hiks…"

Teukie langsung duduk disebelah Sungmin dan merengkuh tubuh mungil yang bergetar tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Dia tau pasti Sungmin sangat terkejut dan takut mendengarkan bentakan Kangin. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat Kangin semarah itu padanya.

"Minnie, jawab Mama. Apa kamu tau kemana kakakmu pergi sayang?" Tanya Teukie dengan suara lembutnya sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"kalau sampai aku menemukan Eunhyuk bersama _namja _itu, aku akan bersumpah akan membunuhnya." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Sekarang tinggalah Sungmin yang masih menangis didalam pelukan Teukie. "sudah sayang berhenti menangis!" Teukie melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, dia menyeka airmata yang masih mengalir dipipi _chubby _anaknya tersebut.

"apa kamu tau dimana kakakmu berada sekarang sayang?"

"aku benar-benar gak tau Ma, setelah Hyuk _onnie _pergi dari taman itu aku tidak tau kemana mereka pergi," Jelasnya.

Teukie mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "maksudmu 'mereka' pergi apa Min? apa kakakmu pergi bersama dengan Donghae?" Tanya Teukie.

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya saat dia tidak sengaja berujar demikian. "aku gak tau Ma, _onnie _keluar dibantu oleh seorang Dokter. Sedangkan aku hanya mengalihkan perhatian para _bodyguard _yang menjaga _onnie_."

Teukie menghela nafas dan mengelus surai kehitaman Sungmin dengan lembut. "semoga Donghae bisa menjaga _onnie _-mu dengan baik, Min." Harapnya.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru flat yang akan mereka tinggali untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Sebuah flat sederhana yang berada dipinggiran pusat keramaian kota Tokyo.

Flat tersebut hanya terdiri dari beberapa ruangan. Seperti ruang tamu yang hanya ada sebuah meja kecil ditengahnya. Lalu ruangan berikutnya adalah ruang tidur dengan sebuah bed dan sebuah lemari. Dan ruangan terakhir adalah dapur kecil yang berhubungan dengan kamar mandi. Begitu sederhana bukan?

Donghae masuk setelah menyelesaikan masalah administrasi dengan pemilik flat tersebut. Dia memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang melihat rumah sewaan mereka itu.

Setelah meletakan koper serta tas ransel yang cukup besar tersebut dilantai, Donghae berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hae! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang sedikit berteriak itu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Eunhyuk tanpa berniat menyakiti buah cinta mereka. "maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kita sewa. Aku berjanji akan menyewa flat yang lebih besar jika aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan."

Eunhyuk mengelus lengan Donghae yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya. "tidak apa, asalkan itu denganmu, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mencium pipi kanan Eunhyuk. "ini sudah sangat larut, kamu perlu istirahat. _Baby _juga butuh istirahat, _ne_?" Tangannya mengelus perut Eunhyuk yang sudah agak membuncit itu.

"tapi aku harus membereskan pakaian dulu Hae,"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Eunhyuk. "besok saja, ini sudah sangat larut. Kau pasti lelah. Ayo." Ucapnya sambil menuntun Eunhyuk berjalan kearah ruang tidur mereka.

Donghae menepuk-nepuk ranjang tersebut dengan pelan, guna membersihkan debu yang mungkin menempel disana. Lalu dia mempersiapkan sebuah bantal yang barusaja diambilnya dari dalam lemari.

"nah sudah rapih. _Kajja_!" Ucapnya sambil mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk mendekat.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mendekat kearah Donghae lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur tepat disamping Donghae.

"ayo tidur." Donghae merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk lalu menarik selimut yang cukup tebal untuk menyelimuti Eunhyuk.

"kamu mau kemana?" Eunhyuk menahan lengan Donghae yang akan beranjak bangun.

"aku hanya ingin mengecek pintu depan sudah terkunci apa belum."

"jangan lama-lama."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Eunhyuk perlahan. "iya, kau tunggu disini. Aku tidak akan lama." Setelah berujar demikian, Donghae benar-benar beranjak bangun dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Eunhyuk menatap langit-langit flat sederhananya itu. Baru beberapa jam saja dia meninggalkan Korea tetapi dia sudah merasa sangat merindukan keluarganya. Matanya berkaca-kaca memikirkan hal tersebut, apakah dia bisa kembali melihat keluarganya lagi setelah ini?

Derap langkah terdengar mendekat kearahnya, Eunhyuk menyeka airmata yang berhasil lolos dari kedua bola matanya. Dia tidak ingin Donghae merasa menyesal karena telah membawanya pergi.

"hei, kamu benar-benar belum tidur?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar menyisakan ruang untuk Donghae berbaring disampingnya.

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"kau tau Hyukie, kamu adalah anugerah terindah yang tuhan berikan dikehidupanku." Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dengan punggung tangannya.

Rona kemerahan menjalar dipipi Eunhyuk, dia begitu malu sekaligus berdebar mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. "kau juga, kau adalah pangeran dihidupku." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Tangan Donghae mengelus pipi tirus Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "ini sudah malam, kau harus banyak beristirahat. Ingat, kau masih belum sembuh benar Hyukie."

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya lalu memejamkan kedua mata. "_jaljayo_ Hae,"

—**o0o0o—**

Cahaya matahari mulai merambat masuk kedalam ruang tidur yang didiami oleh Haehyuk. Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, tak lama kemudian matanya terbuka. Senyum tipis nan tulus terpatri indah diwajah cantiknya. Dia banyak berucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena _namja _yang tertidur dihadapannya ini masih ada didekatnya saat ia membuka matanya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat dengan perlahan tangan Donghae yang masih merangkul dipinggangnya. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan tidur lelap _namja _yang dikasihinya itu. Kemudian dia turun dari ranjang dan beranjak keluar guna mencari makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengeliatkan badannya sejenak, tangan kanannya terjulur hendak memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang ada disampingnya. Namun alisnya bertautan saat merasakan sisi yang ada disebelahnya itu kosong.

"Hyukie!" Dia langsung turun dari ranjang saat matanya terbuka dia benar-benar tidak mendapati sosok Eunhyuk disana.

Donghae berlari keruang tamu, dia semakin gelisah saja saat tidak mendapati sosok Eunhyuk disana. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Kelegaan langsung merambat dihatinya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang berdiri memunggunginya kini.

"_chagiya_," Eunhyuk membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara Donghae. "kau sudah bangun Hae-_ah_!" Ucapnya.

Donghae mengangguk dan berjalan medekati Eunhyuk lalu memeluknya. "kau ini kenapa Hae-_ah_?" Eunhyuk sendiri bingung dengan tingkah Donghae saat ini.

"aku tidak menemukanmu saat aku terbangun tadi, aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Donghae. menyandarkan kepalanya kedada bidang Donghae. "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hae, karena aku mencintaimu."

Donghae mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk yang masih bersandar didadanya. "_I love you too _Hyukie, _more than you know_."

**.**

_**Seoul – South Korea**_

Audi A5 hitam milik Yunho berjalan membelah jalanan pusat kota dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia memutar setir kemudianya berbelok kearah kiri, kearah jalan yang lebih sepi. Dia menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang disenderkan ke kaca mobil yang tertutup, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia pergunakan untuk menyetir kemudinya.

Wajah tampannya nampak kosong. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ada difikirannya kini. Kemana Eunhyuk pergi?. Kemana wanita pujaannya itu pergi. Dia sudah menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk, menyewa detektif dan informan lainnya yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru Korea. Namun sampai detik ini juga, dia belum mendapatkan informasi yang berarti dari anak buahnya.

Entah dia yang tidak terlalu focus atau memang tidak perduli dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Yunho tidak menyadari ada seorang _yeoja _didepannya yang akan menyebrang jalan.

Suara teriakan _yeoja _itu seakan membuat Yunho tersadar. Dia segera menginjak rem, dan BRUK…

Yunho segera keluar mobil dengan panic karena dia merasa menabrak _yeoja _itu. "Ya _agasshi, neo gwaenchani_?" Tanyanya sambil berjongkok dihadapan _yeoja _yang baru ditabraknya itu.

"_Gwaenchana_," Jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Dia berusaha bangun tetapi kakinya terasa sangat sakit. _Yeoja _itu meringis kecil.

Yunho bisa melihat lutut dan siku kiri _yeoja _itu tergores dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya ia terkena aspal. Yunho memegang kedua sisi bahu _yeoja _itu. "_agasshi_, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit."

_Yeoja _itu mendongak. Matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Begitu juga Yunho, dia juga sama terkejutnya dengan _yeoja _yang ditabraknya itu. "kau, Kim Jaejoong?" Gumam Yunho.

"kau mengenalku?"

"nanti akan aku jelaskan, sebaiknya kita cepat kerumah sakit." Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Jaejoong meringis karena kaki kanannya sangat nyeri jika digerakan.

Yunho memapah Jaejoong yang berjalan pincang-pincang(?) kekursi penumpang. Kemudian dia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju salah satu rumah sakit terdekat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yunho menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah sakit terdekat. Dia keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari kekursi samping kemudi. Dia memapah Jaejoong dengan perlahan masuk kedalam.

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat menghampiri mereka. "Dokter Kim, anda baik-baik saja? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya perawat tersebut karena melihat Jaejoong dirangkul oleh _namja _asing. Tak hanya itu siku dan lututnya juga tergores.

"ah aku tidak apa-apa Su-ie, hanya terserempet mobil tadi." Jawabnya.

"kau harus menemui Dokter Shim, ayo lewat sini." Ucap Perawat ber_name-tag_an Kim Junsu itu membimbing Yunho untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Brak…

Jika orang yang ada didalam adalah manula, mungkin orang tersebut sudah meninggal karena serangan jantung dikarenakan Junsu mendobrak pintu putih itu dengan sangat kuat. Akan tetapi keadaannya tidak seperti itu, disana ada seorang _namja _berkacamata yang masih cukup muda. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan dobrakan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Junsu.

"ada apa?"

"Dokter Kim tertabrak mobil!"

"_mwo_?" _Namja _itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat berlari keluar kalau saja Yunho yang sedang memapah Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Joongie~ kau tak apa?" Dokter muda itu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengambil alih tubuh Jaejoong dari Yunho, setelah itu dia memapah Jaejoong untuk duduk di kasur pasien yang ada didekatnya.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini? kata Junsu kau tertabrak?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa memutar matanya malas. "aku hanya terserempet Shim Changmin, bukan tertabrak." Koreksinya.

"tapi kata lumba-lumba itu—

"Ya! Berhenti mengataiku lumba-lumba kulkas!"

Dokter bernama Shim Changmin itu melotot kearah Junsu dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol kaki Jaejoong yang terkilir hingga membuat _yeoja _cantik itu menjerit tertahan.

"AW!"

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Changmin heran.

Jaejoong menjitak kepala _namja _kelewat tinggi itu dengan gemas. "kau menyentuh kakiku yang terkilir _baboya_!"

"ah _Mianhae_, aku akan mengobatimu. Bisakah kalian berdua keluar?" Pintanya pada Junsu dan Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiam diri.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu saat dirinya benar-benar sudah berada diluar ruangan Changmin.

"siapa dia? Ah maksudmu Shim Changmin?" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "dia tunangan Dokter Kim."

Yunho terpaku ditempat. Tunangan. Gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman yang ada dibelakang kampus, matanya yang biasa berbinar cerah itu sedikit meredup. Dia hanya memandang kosong kedepan, dia tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

GREP…

Tubuh Sungmin sempat tersentak, namun dia kembali rileks saat menghirup aroma khas _namja _pencinta game itu.

"ada apa?"

"Hyukie _onnie_," Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dia sudah mendengar semua kejadian kemarin dari Siwon. Dia melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin dan memutar lalu duduk tepat disamping _yeoja_nya itu.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun saat _namja _itu duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk _yeojachingu_nya itu.

"Kyu?"

"hm."

"apa aku salah melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. "kau merasa bersalah?"

"aku melakukan itu untuk membahagiakan Hyukie _onnie_, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya tersiksa seperti kemarin karena papa, karena sampai kapanpun papa gak akan pernah mengizinkan Hyukie _onnie _dan Donghae _oppa _bersama."

"kenapa Papamu sangat membenci Donghae _hyung_?" Kyuhyun merasakan kepala Sungmin menggeleng perlahan. "entahlah, itu yang belum pernah kutau alasannya." Jawab Sungmin.

"sudahlah, mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan tau alasannya. Sekarang, apakah mereka sudah menghubungimu?"

"belum,"

"belum?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku khawatir Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap bahu Sungmin. "apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "aku takut Papa menemukan _onnie _dan _oppa_! Aku takut Papa melakukan hal nekat pada mereka Kyu,"

"Papamu tak akan sekejam itu pada mereka sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. Dia tau kekasihnya itu sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"aku harap Papa tidak pernah menemukan mereka."

Hening…

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak ada yang berniat membuka mulut masing-masing.

"Min, kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun. "apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sungmin perlahan. "cincin pertunangan kita," Jawabnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah yang membuat Kyuhyun gemas dibuatnya. "santai saja, aku tau kau pasti banyak fikiran belakangan ini." Jelas Kyuhyun memberi pengertian.

Senyum mengembang diwajah cantik Sungmin. "_gomawo~_"

**.**

**.**

"kau yakin akan mencari kerja Hae?"

Donghae menghentikan suapan ke bibirnya saat pertanyaan dilontarkan Eunhyuk padanya. "tentu saja, kita tidak selamanya bergantung pada uang yang kita punya sekarang. Itu tidak akan cukup _chagi_, terlebih di Tokyo ini."

Eunhyuk menundukan wajahnya. "apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke Seoul lalu—

"cukup! Kita sudah membahas ini bukan? Cukup percaya padaku dan kita bisa melewati ini semua Hyukie,"

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang sedikit membentaknya. Tak terasa airmata sudah menumpuk dikedua matanya dan siap jatuh kapan saja. "i… iya maafkan aku," Ucapnya parau.

Menyadari sikap Eunhyuk yang terkejut dan ingin memangis, Donghae mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk dan langsung memeluknya, membenamkan wajah Eunhyuk dipundaknya. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Sesalnya.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Donghae.

Donghae mengelus rambut _blonde _milik Eunhyuk dengan sayang. Tak sengaja matanya melirik kearah jam yang tertempel di dinding. Jam 7 pagi.

"Hyukie,"

"hm?"

"sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang."

Eunhyuk menjauhkan badannya dari Donghae dan melirik kearah jam dinding. Dia menganggukan kepalanya. "berangkatlah,"

"kau tidak apa aku tinggal sendirian kan _chagi_?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bangkit dari duduk lesehannya dan mengambil tas kerja untuk Donghae. Sementara Eunhyuk pergi kekamar, Donghae juga memperbaiki kemejanya.

"Hae-_ah_."

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Eunhyuk. "_waeyo_?"

Eunhyuk menyerahkan tas selempang itu kepada Donghae. "aku memasukan makanan untuk siangmu nanti. Jangan lupa dimakan."

Senyum merekah dibibir tipis Donghae. "iya. Aku berangkat." Ucapnya sambil mengecup kilat bibir Eunhyuk. "_baby_, _appa _berangkat dulu _ne_?" Tambahnya sambil merunduk dan mencium perut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae lalu mengelus surai lembut itu. "hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika Donghae hendak melangkah keluar.

"kau juga."

Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari mengawasi Donghae yang berjalan menjauh dari _flat _mereka tinggal. Setelah bayangan Donghae menghilang diujung jalan, Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk kedalam _flat _sewaannya.

Eunhyuk sedang membuka-buka koper dan tas besar yang mereka bawa guna membereskan dan menyusunnya kedalam lemari, tetapi gerakan tangannya terhenti saat matanya melihat sebuah ponsel yang terselip diantara pakaiannya.

Tangannya menimbang-nimbang ponsel yang ada didalam genggamannya. Setelah itu dia memutuskan menyalakannya sebentar. Guna memberikan kabar pada Siwon. jemarinya dengan lihai mengetik kata perkata yang nanti akan dikirimnya untuk Siwon melalui email. Setelah memastikan emailnya terkirim, dia kembali mematikan ponselnya dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan yang tertunda tadi.

**.**

**.**

(untuk percakapan Donghae selagi waktu mencari kerja, anggap aja dia udah lancar bahasa jepang ya.)

"maaf kami tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan." Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia langsung berjalan keluar dari perusahaan Elektronik tersebut dan kembali menyusuri area perkantoran yang berada dipusat kota Tokyo.

Tak terasa beberapa kali dia masuk-keluar perusahaan dan hasilnya selalu sama. Tidak ada lowongan untuknya.

Matahari semakin terik dan kini berada tepat ditengah bumi. Donghae sedang mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku yang terdapat ditaman yang ada didekatnya. Dia membuka tasnya dan menemukan sebuah bento dan sebotol air mineral.

Dia tersenyum saat membuka tutup bento itu karena menemukan kata-kata penyemangan didalamnya. Dengan semangat dia melahap nasi goreng _kimchi_ itu hingga habis. "enak sekali." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan acara memasaknya. Dia sedang duduk menunggu Donghae pulang didepan _flat_nya. Dia segera berdiri saat melihat _siluet _tubuh Donghae dari kejauhan. "Donghae-_ah_!"

Donghae yang tadi menundukan kepalanya langsung mendongak. Dia tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk dan berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. "kenapa menunggu diluar?" Tanya Donghae ketika dia benar-benar sudah dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"aku bosan didalam, lagipula sekalian aku menunggumu." Jawab Eunhyuk. "bagaimana?" Tambahnya.

Donghae tersenyum pahit dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "maaf, aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan." Dari ucapannya mengandung nada penyesalan.

"tidak apa-apa, masih ada besok dan besok lagi." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Eunhyuk yang begitu tulus membuat ia tersenyum juga. "aku akan berusaha lebih giat lagi besok." Janjinya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengambil alih tas Donghae. "kau mau makan dulu atau mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita?" Tanyanya.

"kita seperti suami istri bukan? Ah, aku ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan dan menikahimu _princess_." Ucapan Donghae membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona. Donghae kembali tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah diwajah kekasihnya itu. "kau malu _yeobo_?" Godanya.

"Hae-_ah_! Jangan menggodaku!"

Donghae berlari kedalam dan tertawa pelan. Memang Eunhyuk adalah tempat pulang yang nyaman. Didekat _yeoja _itu membuat semua beban yang dipikulnya lepas begitu saja.

**-o0o—**

Huft… Donghae menghela nafas pelan saat dirinya berada di jalanan kota Tokyo yang padat, sebenarnya dia sangat lelah karena sudah seharian ini dia berkeliling mencari pekerjaan, akan tetapi satupun tidak didapatnya. Ah, mengingat tanggung jawabnya terhadap Eunhyuk dan calon _baby _mereka nanti membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

Matanya melirik kearah kerumunan orang-orang yang sama sepertinya(sama-sama mencari pekerjaan) tengah mengantri didepan sebuah perusahaan _real estate_ sepertinya. Dia menepuk bahu seseorang lalu bertanya. "apakah disini menerima lowongan pekerjaan?"

Orang tersebut mengangguk. "ya, kau juga? Semoga kita sama-sama beruntung. salah satu perusahaan multinasional yang sedang sukses belakangan ini."

"kau orang Korea?" Tanya Donghae.

"ya, Lee Sungjin _imnida_, kau?" Tanya pemuda bernama Lee Sungjin itu sambil mengadahkan lengannya.

Donghae tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Sungjin. "Lee Donghae."

"selamat datang _sajangnim_." Ucapan dari para pegawai kantor tersebut membuat duo Lee itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah objek yang merupakan sosok penting dalam perusahaan itu.

Seorang _yeoja _yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang tidak muda lagi itu melangkah dengan pasti dan sesekali membalas sapaan kepada pegawainya. Akan tetapi matanya terpaku saat melihat Donghae. "Donghae-_ah_." Panggilnya pelan.

Semua orang yang ada disana mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui bahwa _yeoja _yang mereka kenal sebagai istri dari pemilik Kim _corps_. Itu mengenal salah satu diantara para pelamar kerja itu.

Donghae terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu kemudian rahangnya mengeras dan tak lupa tangannya mencengkram tali tasnya dengan erat. Matanya memandang sosok itu dengan datar. "kau." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sungguh dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continue**_

Hei hei I'm back again ^^. Hehe. Ini udah berapa lama ya gak update, hmmm kira-kira hampir 7 bulan ya? #plak. _Mianhae _bukannya mengulur waktu atau apa, mood buat nerusin ff ini tuh naik-turun jadi gak mau ngambil resiko malah gaje jadinya. Readers : ini emang udah GAJE kalii! *pundung dipojokan*.

Oh iya, gimana sama Chapter ini? makin gaje kah? Makin ngeboseninkah? Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya. Dah gitu aja deh, see you in next Chapter chinguyaa~

_**Thanks To : skyMonkey3012 | Anchovy | nurul. | kyukyuhaehae | ressijewelll | choco95 | heeli | anchofishy | Fitri jewel hyukkie | Tania3424 | eunhae25 | Kimberly lavenders | farchanie01 | FISHY LOVE HAE | LQ | Aura Afira | lov3 | HaeSan | zoldyk | |**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**For last, Review?**_

_**-Tania Lee-**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Cast : Haehyuk. Kyumin and Other**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typos. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

Seorang _yeoja _yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang tidak muda lagi itu melangkah dengan pasti dan sesekali membalas sapaan kepada pegawainya. Akan tetapi matanya terpaku saat melihat Donghae. "Donghae-_ah_." Panggilnya pelan.

Semua orang yang ada disana mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui bahwa _yeoja _yang mereka kenal sebagai istri dari pemilik Kim _Corporation_. Itu mengenal salah satu diantara para pelamar kerja itu.

Donghae terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu kemudian rahangnya mengeras dan tak lupa tangannya mencengkram tali tasnya dengan erat. Matanya memandang sosok itu dengan datar. "kau." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sungguh dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

* * *

><p>-<strong>PART 13-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Donghae-ah," Panggil wanita itu. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Donghae, akan tetapi pemuda itu berjalan mundur, menghindari wanita paruh baya yang akan mendekatinya tersebut.<p>

Mata wanita paruh baya itu berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana tidak, dia sangat merindukan sosok Donghae. Akan tetapi penolakan yang diterimanya. Bukan pelukan atau senyuman hangat yang biasanya Donghae lakukan.

"Sungjin-ah, aku pergi." Setelah berpamitan, tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban Sungjin, Donghae berjalan keluar dari gedung tersebut. meninggalkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang menangisi kepergiannya.

**.**

**.**

Brak…

Eunhyuk berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar tersebut. Rasa takut menggeluti hatinya. Siapa yang membuka pintu dengan keras seperti itu? Apakah itu papa nya yang berhasil menemukan mereka?

Walaupun masih ketakutan, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri keluar dari dalam kamar menuju ruang tamu. Helaan nafas lega meluncur dari bibirnya saat sosok Donghae lah yang terlihat olehnya.

"kau sudah pulang Hae-ah?" Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. Lebih tepatnya senyuman paksa.

"_waeyo_?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Eunhyuk yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

"ada apa? ceritalah." Donghae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan _yeoja _itu. Eunhyuk mengelus pipi Donghae perlahan. Dia tau kekasihnya itu masih belum ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini Donghae sudah bersiap untuk mencari kerja kembali. Kejadian kemarin tidak ingin diingatnya sama sekali. Dia melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Donghae merasa bersalah karena telah mendiami kekasihnya itu dari kemarin hingga sekarang. Rasanya tidak adil sama sekali.<p>

Perlahan, dia berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dan memeluk _yeoja _itu dari belakang. Eunhyuk tersentak kaget dibuatnya. "Hae-ah?"

Donghae bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

"kau akan berangkat sekarang?" Eunhyuk bisa merasakan Donghae mengangguk dibahunya.

"Hyukie, maafkan aku."

Dahi Eunhyuk menyerengit bingung. "untuk?"

"karena mendiamkanmu kemarin." Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae diperutnya. Lalu dia memutar badannya menghadap Donghae. "aku mengerti, kau pasti lelah setelah mencari pekerjaan." Jemari Eunhyuk mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae menangkup kedua lengan besarnya diwajah Eunhyuk. "terimakasih sudah mengertiku. Aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan lebih giat lagi sekarang." Keduanya melempar senyum.

Mereka berdua kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Donghae terlihat membawa sebuah nampan dengan makanan dan minuman diatasnya. Ya, bersyukurlah dia diterima menjadi seorang waiters disalah satu Restaurant Jepang yang cukup ramai disiang hari.

"Selamat menikmati." Donghae tersenyum setelah meletakkan pesanan diatas meja pelanggan. Sedangkan pelanggan yang berseragam sekolah itu bersemu merah setelah melihat Donghae.

"Donghae-_san_, istirahatlah sebentar. Kau harus mengisi perutmu." Yokohama. Pemilik restaurant itu berujar. Donghae mengangguk dan memohon untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Donghae masuk kedalam ruangan khusus pegawai dan membuka lokernya. Membuka tasnya dan menemukan sekotak bento yang disiapkan khusus oleh Eunhyuk. "selamat makan, Hyukie." Ujarnya. Pria itu memakan bekal yang dibawanya dengan lahap.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Dan berarti jam kerja untuk Donghae sudah berakhir. _namja _itu bekerja dari jam 10 pagi hingga 6 sore. Sedangkan shift selanjutnya banyak didominasi oleh pelajar ataupun mahasiswa yang bekerja _part time_.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Yokohama dan yang lainnya. Dia berjalan keluar menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang sudah dihiasi lampu-lampu yang indah. Mungkin sesekali dia harus mengajak Eunhyuk untuk jalan-jalan keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah info yang tertempel didinding kosong. Info lowongan kerja. Senyum mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Dengan teliti dia membaca alamat yang tertera disana. Setelah menghafalnya dia melangkah dengan semangat menuju tempat yang menyediakan lowongan kerja tersebut.

"terima kasih, aku akan bekerja dengan giat." Donghae membungkuk kepada sang manager pom bensin tersebut. Ya, kalian tidak salah.

Sang manager menepuk bahu Donghae. "ya, kau bisa mulai bekerja mulai besok." Ujarnya.

"terima kasih." Donghae berlalu setelah membungkukan badannya.

* * *

><p>-<strong>SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kangin masih duduk dikursi kebesarannya diruang Presdir. <em>Namja <em>kekar itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut dengan segala masalah yang dihadapkan padanya kini.

Tentang putri sulungnya yang menghilang entah kemana. Saham perusahaan yang mengalami penurunan karena krisis global. Desakan orangtuanya untuk mencari Eunhyuk. Dan terakhir adalah kesehatan istrinya yang belakangan ini kembali menurun.

Getaran ponsel diatas mejanya mengalihkan lamunan Kangin. Dengan segera _namja _itu menerima panggilan dari salah satu detektif yang disewanya untuk mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk dan _namja _itu.

"kau sudah mendapatkan dimana mereka sekarang?" Ujarnya to the point.

"…"

"bagus, terus awasi mereka. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti apa yang harus kalian lakukan." Kangin langsung mematikan sambungan telpon tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Lebih satu jam dari jam kerja kantornya. Dengan cepat dia membereskan berkas-berkas yang masih berserakan diatas mejanya. Mematikan komputer lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_eomma_ harus makan, _ne_?" Leeteuk menggeleng lemah. Lidahnya terasa pahit walaupun itu hanya untuk menengguk air putih.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Leeteuk terbaring lemas seperti sekarang. Dia tau apa alasan Leeteuk seperti ini. Leeteuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Eunhyuk dibanding dirinya, jadi wajar Leeteuk merasakan kehilangan.

Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak cemburu. Leeteuk memang lebih dekat dengan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan dirinya lebih dekat pada Kangin. Meskipun begitu, mereka berdua tidak ada yang merasa tersingkirkan.

"_eomma_, ini demi aku." Melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah seperti akan menangis membuat Leeteuk tidak tega dibuatnya. Dengan gerakan lemah, Leeteuk mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai menyuapi Leeteuk bubur putih yang dibuatnya.

Leeteuk menahan sendok yang terjulur kearahnya setelah beberapa kali suapan. "_eomma _sudah kenyang sayang." Ujarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan meletakan mangkuk bubur di meja nakas yang berada disamping kasur. Lalu dia mengambil dua butir kapsul yang sudah disediakan sedari tadi. "_eomma_ harus minum obat, setelah itu beristirahat ya."

Selesai meminum obatnya. Leeteuk membaringkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Sungmin. Setelah membenarkan letak selimut Leeteuk, Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu sembari membawa nampan.

"bagaimana keadaan _Ahjumma_?" Kyuhyun langsung mendekat dan bertanya pada Sungmin setelah _yeoja _itu keluar dari kamar.

"tidak ada perubahan." Jawabnya. Sungmin menghentikan seorang _maid _yang kebetulan lewat dihadapan mereka dan menyerahkan nampan yang dibawanya kepada _maid _tersebut.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. "_Ahjumma _pasti sembuh. Kau harus berada disampingnya terus." Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

"hm."

Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Tangannya menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk disofa ruang keluarga dilantai dua itu. Sungmin kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. sedangkan _namja _itu hanya mengelus rambut coklat Sungmin dengan lembut.

"ada apa? katakanlah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dengan kepala masih bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. "apa kau keberatan kalau kita menunda acara pertunangannya?"

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya. "_waeyo_?"

"kau lihat kondisi _eomma_ kan? Aku tidak mungkin mengadakan pertunangan tanpa kehadirannya."

"baiklah."

"_jeongmal_? Apa _ahjumma _dan_ ahjusshi _tidak keberatan?" Tanya Sungmin. Pasalnya acara yang telah disepakati keduanya akan dilakukan dua minggu lagi.

"tidak. Mereka akan mengerti. Kau hanya perlu mendampingi _ahjumma_ dan merawatnya. _Arraseo_?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "_ne._" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kagum. Sungguh dia beruntung mendapatkan laki-laki sebaik dan sepengertian Kyuhyun. Diluar kejahilannya yang memang tidak bisa ditolerir, _namja _itu juga bisa bersikap dewasa secara bersamaan.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "aku merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Ucapnya.

Senyum Kyuhyun terlihat menyebalkan sekarang. "memang. Kau harus beruntung memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan pintar sepertiku." Ujarnya narsis.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. "_saranghae_."

"_nado saranghaeyo." _Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Seakan mengerti, Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang menempel dibibir tipisnya.

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk duduk didepan rumah sewanya. Sesekali <em>yeoja <em>itu bangkit dan menatap ujung jalan. Dia menautkan jemarinya dan memejamkan matanya. Berdoa agar sang terkasih baik-baik saja.

"Hyukie." Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan memeluk Donghae yang ada dihadapannya. Ucapan syukur dia panjatkan dalam hati saat melihat Donghae.

"Hyukie, kenapa?" Tanya Donghae. Pria itu bisa melihat mata Eunhyuk sudah berkaca-kaca.

"aku khawatir sekali. Tidak biasanya kau pulang hingga malam seperti ini." Ucapnya.

Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk untuk masuk kedalam. Dia meletakan tasnya dan menyuruh Eunhyuk duduk disampingnya. "aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. "benarkah? Dimana?"

"hanya sebuah restaurant jepang dan pom bensin."

Senyum Eunhyuk sedikit memudar. "kau bekerja di dua tempat berbeda? Apa kau tidak lelah nantinya?" Eunhyuk sungguh khawatir dengan Donghae. _namja _itu begitu giat bekerja bahkan ditempat yang berbeda untuk dirinya.

Donghae tersenyum seakan mengerti kekhawatiran Eunhyuk. "apapun untukmu dan baby, aku tidak akan pernah lelah."

"Donghae-ah." Lirih Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk. "jangan merasa terbebani. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang." Ujarnya. "aku mau mandi dulu," Setelah itu Donghae bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang memandangi punggungnya dengan sendu.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan telah berlalu. Kehidupan keduanya berjalan tanpa ada halangan yang berarti. Kegiatan merekapun berjalan seperti biasanya. Donghae berangkat pukul 9 pagi dan akan pulang pada jam 3 pagi keesokan harinya. Belum lagi, jam 6 paginya <em>namja <em>itu harus mengelilingi kompleks untuk mengantar susu dan Koran.

Jika dihitung. Donghae hanya punya waktu 3 jam untuk beristirahat. Eunhyuk sudah menyuruh _namja _itu berhenti dan memilih salah satu pekerjaannya saja, tetapi Donghae tetap pada pendiriannya.

Seperti pagi ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang 15 menit. Tetapi Donghae masih terlelap dalam tidur singkatnya. Eunhyuk duduk dipinggiran kasur dan memperhatikan wajah lelah Donghae. _namja _itu bekerja tanpa henti untuk dirinya dan calon anak mereka. Bahkan Donghae terlihat lebih kurus serakang.

"aku harus membantumu, Hae." Ujarnya. Setelahnya, Eunhyuk bangkit dan mengambil sweater serta scraft didalam lemari. Dia berjalan keluar dari rumah sewanya untuk mengambil susu dan Koran terlebih dahulu di agen. Ya. Hari ini dia bertekad untuk menggantikan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk mengerem sepedanya. Hanya tinggal beberapa kotak susu dan Koran yang harus diantarnya. Dia mengambil dua kotak susu dan selembar Koran lalu meletakannya didepan sebuah pagar. Saat berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hello, Thania Lee yang super ngaret ini datang membawa lanjutan fict My All Is In You-nya setelah Sembilan bulan gak update. haha. Maaf yaa reader-deul. Pasti pada lupa kan sama fict ini karena kelamaan gak update-update? Haha gw ngerti banget kok.

Gak ada masalah yang berarti sih, cuma suka stuck ide aja kalo lagi nulis. Terlebih waktu buat nulis fict cuma saat weekend, eww jadilah makin lamaaaaa… Maaf sekali lagi, sebagai gantinya saya buat Fict baru dan udah dipublish bersamaan sama fict ini (promosi). Ayo yang Haehyuk/Eunhae Shipper dibaca .

Oh iya, satu lagi. Semua FF yang gw buat gak ada yang dis-continue ya. Cuma yaaa gw nya ngaret pake banget buat ngelanjutinnya. Jadi tenang aja buat FF yang lainnya. *pedebangetadayangbaca* :P . dan kayaknya Chapter depan ini bakalan ending. Hehe.

**REVIEW CORNER :**

**PutriiHaehyuk15 : **haha, iya mereka emang serasi. Gak bakalan buat mereka kepisah kok. Nah, dugaan kamu bener *kasihHaehyuk* | **Lee Hyuk Nara : **makasih udah review yaaa. | **HaeSan : **haha. Pasti yang ini tambah lama kan? Iya mereka tunangan. Ini udah dilanjut | **deehyuk04 :** oke ini udah dilanjut ya. Semoga suka | **Cinderella cindy : **wah makasih loh. Nah soal update itu emang masalahnya. LOL. Jawabannya ada di Chapter ini yaa | **Pho1412 : **wah, maaf udah nunggu lama. Ini lanjutannyaa | **choco95 :** oke ini udah lanjut yaa | **myhyukiesmile : **ada ff haehyuk baru loooh *promosi* cek di story deh #plak. Haha, alasannya ya? Gw juga masih bingung sih. *nahlo?* | **love haehyuk : **aduh, kalo gak ada TBC ceritanya gak seru dong #plak. kejawab dong pertanyaannya ya :D | **Arum Junnie : **selamat dataaang. Silahkan baca, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa. Hehe | **nurul : **alesan itu bakalan kejawab Chapter depan | **Baby Kim : **makasih buat reviewnya, haha seneng kalo ada yang komentar tentang jalan ceritanya. Gw gak setega itu kok sama Haehyuk :D makasih reviewnya | **zoldyk :** Chapter 13 update ^^. | **anchofishy : **buat Yunjae. Disimpen buat Chapter depan |

**.**

**.**

**Last. Read and Review?**

**-THANIA LEE-**


	14. Chapter 14A

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My All Is In You~**

**Cast : Haehyuk and other**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typos. Gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chapter**

Eunhyuk mengerem sepedanya. Hanya tinggal beberapa kotak susu dan Koran yang harus diantarnya. Dia mengambil dua kotak susu dan selembar Koran lalu meletakannya didepan sebuah pagar. Saat berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

**-PART 14-**

"Hae… aaku—" Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti saat _namja _itu memeluknya dengan erat. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan deruan nafas Donghae yang tidak teratur. Seperti habis berlari marathon.

"jangan seperti ini lagi, kumohon." Ujar Donghae.

"Hae, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin meringankan pekerjaanmu."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Hyukie, ini tanggung jawabku. Kau hanya perlu menjaga baby. Aku tidak ingin apapun terjadi pada kalian berdua." Eunhyuk meneteskan airmatanya. Donghae begitu menyayangi dirinya dan calon bayi mereka. Sungguh Eunhyuk sangat beruntung memiliki Donghae dalam hidupnya.

"sudah jangan menangis." Donghae menyeka airmata Eunhyuk. "kau hanya perlu diam dan melihatku. Oke?" Donghae berjalan kearah sepeda diparkir dipinggir jalan.

"Hae, aku ingin membantumu." Donghae menoleh dan mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk mendekat.

"baiklah. _Kajja_!" Eunhyuk tersenyum dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Donghae yang mendorong sepeda. 5 menit kemudian semua susu dan Koran yang ada di sepeda habis. Ternyata melakukan pekerjaan ini terasa lebih ringan jika dilakukan bersama.

"Hae, masih ada waktu kan sebelum mengembalikan sepeda dan daftar ini ke agen?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Ya, masih sisa 20 menit. "_waeyo_?"

Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya yang terlihat samar karena memakai jaket. "aku ingin berkeliling naik sepeda. Bisakah?" Pintanya. Entahlah, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menginginkan hal itu. Mengidam, eoh?

Donghae menaiki sepedanya lalu mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk duduk dibagian belakang. Perlahan Donghae mulai mengayuh sepedanya untuk sekedar menikmati suasana pagi kota Tokyo yang masih sangat sepi itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae. _Yeoja _itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kekasihnya itu.

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat sesosok manusia yang memperhatikan mereka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

**.**

**.**

Sore hari setelah pekerjaannya di restoran Jepang telah selesai. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum dia kembali bekerja di pom bensin. Dia menghitung gaji yang baru saja didapatnya dari Yokohama. Sebuah senyum merekah dibibirnya. "uangnya cukup." Gumamnya.

Dia segera membereskan tasnya dan keluar untuk berpamitan dengan Yokohama ataupun dengan yang lainnya. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk masuk kedalam sebuah toko kecil yang menjual perhiasan.

"selamat datang, anda ingin mencari sesuatu tuan?" Pramuniaga yang membuka pintu untuk Donghae menyapanya dengan ramah. Donghae membalas senyum pramuniaga itu dengan sopan dan mengucapkan apa yang dia inginkan.

—**o0o—**

Donghae membuka pintu rumah sewanya dengan pelan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 : 15 pagi. Dengan segera dia menutup pintu dan menaruh tas serta paper bag yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati. Dengan langkah pelan, dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Donghae menganti bajunya dengan piyama. Lalu _namja _itu memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur disamping Eunhyuk. Lengan kekarnya terangkat untuk mengelus perut Eunhyuk dari luar selimut yang digunakan kekasihnya itu. "selamat tidur, sayang." Gumamnya.

Kecupan hangat didahi Eunhyuk Donghae berikan sebelum _namja _itu mulai masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat bias-bias cahaya matahari mulai masuk kedalam kamar sewanya. Alisnya sedikit mengerut karena tidak menemukan Donghae disampingnya.

Dia melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi. Jadi, dimana Donghae sekarang?

"Hae?" Panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Eunhyuk duduk diatas kasur. Sedikit heran, apa Donghae sudah berangkat mengantar susu dan Koran? Tapi, biasanya _namja _itu membangunkannya dulu baru pergi. Lagipula Eunhyuk belum memasak apapun untuk Donghae makan ataupun membawa bekal.

Baru saja dia akan bangkit untuk keluar kamar, Eunhyuk menemukan sebuah paper bag disamping meja nakas, lengkap dengan surat tulisan tangan Donghae.

_**Pakai yang ada didalamnya dan berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku menunggumu di gereja ujung jalan.**_

_**-your love, DH-**_

Eunhyuk membuka _paper bag _itu dan menemukan sebuah gaun putih berlengan panjang. Eunhyuk menaruh gaun itu keatas tempat tidur dan keluar untuk membersihkan diri. Dia tidak ingin Donghae menunggunya terlalu lama.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sudah mengenakan gaun pemberian Donghae. Sekarang dia mematut dirinya didepan cermin guna menghias wajahnya. Sentuhan terakhir, dia menyapu lipblam keseluruh bibirnya. Rambut kecoklatannya dijepit kebelakang dengan penjepit kecil yang juga ditemukannya didalam paper bag itu.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan membereskan gaunnya. Gaun itu sangat cantik dan pas ditubuh Eunhyuk. Meskipun tidak menutupi perutnya yang membuncit karena kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke lima.

_Yeoja _yang sedang berbadan dua itu menyerengitkan dahinya setelah sampai didepan gereja. Keadaan disana sangat sepi, hanya burung gereja saja yang terbang lalu hinggap didahan pohon. Pintu ganda gereja itu juga masih tertutup rapat. Jadi dimana Donghae sebenarnya?

Dengan langkah pelan, Eunhyuk berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu masuk gereja yang masih tertutup. Entah kenapa perasaan gugup muncul dalam benaknya. Dengan memberanikan diri, lengannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu gereja itu.

Eunhyuk hampir jatuh saat melihat keadaan didalam sana. Donghae, lelaki yang dicintainya itu sedang berdiri didepan mimbar bersama dengan seorang pastor.

"wah, pengantin perempuannya sudah datang." Seruan dari Yokohama membuat Donghae menoleh, _namja _itu tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya didepan altar.

Yokohama mengulurkan lengannya kearah Eunhyuk, tetapi yeoja itu masih ragu, dia menoleh kearah Donghae. Eunhyuk menyambut lengan Yokohama setelah mendapat anggukan oleh Donghae. Lagu mars pernikahan terdengar mengikuti setiap langkah Eunhyuk menuju altar.

Ya Tuhan. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Eunhyuk mengampit lengan Donghae saat keduanya sudah sampai didepan altar. Sedangkan Yokohama kembali kekursi barisan paling depan bersama dengan pegawai restoran miliknya.

Dalam suasana haru. Keduanya mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Meskipun terlihat sederhana, Eunhyuk bersumpah tidak akan melupakan hal ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Donghae menyematkan cincin emas hasil jerih payahnya dijemari Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyukpun melakukan hal yang sama. Ciuman singkat mereka lakukan sebagai pelengkap acara pernikahan sederhana mereka.

**.**

**.**

"selamat atas pernikahan kaliaaaan~" Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yokohama dan teman-teman Donghae sekarang berkumpul direstaurant tempatnya bekerja. Yokohama sengaja menyediakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk karyawan terbaiknya itu.

"bos, ini sudah jam 8, bukannya restaurant harus bersiap untuk buka. Mengapa kita berpesta disini?" Tanya Donghae. Well, sebenarnya Donghae hanya izin tidak masuk hari ini. Tetapi setelah mengutarakan alasannya Yokohama malah bersedia membantunya menyiapkan acara pernikahan untuknya.

Dan terlebih lagi, bos nya itu menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan direstoran miliknya. Donghae sangat bersyukur akan itu.

Yokohama tertawa dan merangkul bahu Donghae. "hari ini aku meliburkan kalian semua untuk merayakan pernikahanmu dengan istrimu yang cantik."

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

"sekarang, boleh kita makan bos?" Tanya Naoki, salah satu pegawai disana.

"silahkan."

Semua orang mulai berbaris untuk menyantap makanan yang memang disediakan Yokohama. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berterima kasih kepada Yokohama atas kebaikan pria tua itu.

Yokohama menepuk bahu Donghae dan bergabung bersama karyawan-karyawannya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk bersama Eunhyuk. "kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "terserah kau saja."

Donghae segera melesat pergi untuk mengambil makanan untuk Eunhyuk. Yeah, Eunhyuk apalagi Donghae belum memakan apapun sedari tadi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat kecerian Donghae bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keluar restaurant. Mengamati sibuknya ibukota Jepang itu di pagi hari. Alis Eunhyuk naik saat melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian mewah berdiri didepan kaca yang cukup besar didepan restaurant. Dan saat pandangan wanita itu berpapasan dengannya, si wanita tersenyum dan masuk kedalam limousin mewah yang menunggunya.

"hei, kau melamun?"

Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum pada Donghae. "tidak, aku tadi melihat seorang wanita yang sedang memperhatikan kearah sini. Lalu ketika pandangan kami bertemu dia langsung pergi dengan limousinnya." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae terdiam sebentar. "kau mengenalnya?"

"tidak,"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "mungkin pelanggan yang kebingungan karena tempat ini tutup." Donghae menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan pada Eunhyuk. "Chaa, istriku dan baby harus makan." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menyambut sendok yang Donghae sodorkan padanya.

"enak." Gumam Eunhyuk.

**.**

**SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN**

**.**

Siwon baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat sebuah email masuk. Dia segera membuka email yang ternyata dari Eunhyuk. Senyum jokernya terkembang sempurna saat membaca setiap kalimat yang dikirimkan yeoja itu.

**Hai, apa kabarmu?**

**Aku sudah menikah dengan Hae, baru tadi pagi kkk~**

**Dia memberikan kejutan yang sangaaat istimewa.**

**Aku bahagia.**

***foto pernikahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersama Yokohama dan teman-teman yang hadir***

"selamat untuk kalian." Gumamnya. Dengan langkah santai, Siwon kembali berjalan dan masuk kedalam kelas selanjutnya. Setelah mengirim foto pernikahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru dikirimnya tadi pada Sungmin melalui email.

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun!" Namja jangkung itu menoleh, sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sungmin yang begitu semangat berlari kearahnya.

"kenapa berlari seperti itu sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berhenti didepan Kyuhyun. Meskipun nafasnya terengah-engah, tidak menghilangkan senyum manis dibibir Sungmin. "Hyuk onnie dan Hae oppa. Mereka menikah tadi pagi." Ujarnya.

"benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Dia memperlihatkan foto yang baru dikirim dari Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu.

"mereka sangat serasi." Komentar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "yeah, seperti kita." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

"kau tidak ada kelas setelah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "ayo kita ke kantin, aku juga kosong sekarang." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan berjalan kearah kantin. Meninggalkan sekelompok orang-orang yang menantap kepergian keduanya dengan ekspresi beragam. Ada yang kagum, blushing ataupun iri.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan pelan disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Kakinya yang masih berbalut perban itu sedikit menghalangi langkahnya.

"Jaejoong-sshi."

Panggilan itu membuat yeoja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memutar badannya dan sedikit terkejut saat sosok gagah mantan tunangan Eunhyuk itu berjalan kearahnya. "kau mengenalku?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut.

Yunho berhenti didepan Jaejoong, lalu mata _namja _itu mengarah pada kaki Jaejoong yang masih berbalut perban. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba merasuk kedalam hatinya. "maaf atas kakimu."

"ne?"

Yunho menunjuk kearah kaki Jaejoong yang berbalut perban itu. "aku yang membuat kakimu seperti itu."

"ah, gwaenchana. Aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kerumah sakit."

Yunho mengangguk. Sedikit tertegun dengan senyum Jaejoong yang sangat cantik menurutnya. "ya, tunanganmu yang mengobatimu. Pasti cepat sembuh." Ujarnya.

Yunho menyerengit saat Jaejoong tertawa. "kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"aniya, kau percaya bocah tinggi itu tunanganku? Dia sepupuku." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. "aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya Yunho.

"eh?"

**.**

**KIM YOUNGWOON HOUSE**

Kangin sedikit menjauh dari istrinya saat ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Salah satu detektif yang disewanya untuk mencari Eunhyuk menghubunginya. "ya."

'maaf pak, kami sudah menemukan mereka berdua. Tetapi mereka sulit sekali untuk kami dekati. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka juga.'

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kangin.

'ada seorang pengusaha yang melindungi mereka, pak.'

"siapa?"

'Kim Jongwoon, pak' Kangin mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar laporan dari detektif yang diutusnya untuk mencari dan mengawasi putri sulungnya. Kim Jongwoon? Ada urusan apa pengusaha yang berfokus di Jepang itu melindungi Eunhyuk dan Donghae?

**.**

Eunhyuk risih dipandangi Donghae seperti itu sedari mereka pulang dari restaurant. Setelah membersihkan wajahnya, Eunhyuk memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Donghae yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Eunhyuk bingung dengan sikap Donghae ini, hanya diam dan tersenyum kearahnya?

"Hae, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

Donghae mengecup ujung bibir Eunhyuk. "boleh aku menyentuhmu?" Ujarnya.

Eunhyuk tertegun sejenak. Lalu seulas senyum muncul dibibirnya. "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku kan istrimu." Jawabnya.

"yeah, kau sedang mengandung aku takut akan menyakiti kalian. Makanya aku bertanya padamu." Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. Suaminya ini begitu pengertian dan memikirkannya. Betapa bahagia Eunhyuk bisa menjadikan Donghae sebagai suaminya.

"jangan terlalu kasar, Hae."

Donghae memangut bibir sexy Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Dengan gerakan cepat dia merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk diranjang tanpa menindih wanita itu sepenuhnya. Yah, kalian bisa menebak sendiri apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya 'kan?

—**o0o—**

Kim Ryeowook mengesap green tea-nya dengan perlahan. Lalu jemarinya mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang memotret kegiatan sehari-hari Donghae. Dari menjadi karyawan restaurant, bekerja di pom bensin, begitu juga selagi namja itu mengantar Koran dan susu.

"maafkan umma, Hae." Lirihnya.

Tak lama dia mengambil ponsel diatas mejanya dan mencoba menelpon seseorang. "Jae, bisa tolong umma?" Pintanya setelah sambungan telpon diseberang sana dijawab.

**.**

**.**

Donghae berlari dari ujung jalan hingga pom bensin tempatnya bekerja. "hosh…" dia menghela nafas pelan lalu melanjutkan larinya.

"Donghae."

Namja itu menoleh. Membungkukan badannya sebelum menjawab. "maaf bos, aku terlambat." Ujarnya.

Sang bos menepuk bahu Donghae dengan pelan. "tidak apa-apa. Cepat ganti baju dan lanjut bekerja." Donghae mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruang karyawan untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam. Donghae berniat istirahat sebentar, karena pom sedang sepi. Baru ingin membalikan badan, sebuah limousin mewah berhenti didepan tempatnya berjaga.

Donghae menunduk lalu berujar. "selamat malam anda—

"Donghae-ah." Sebuah suara perempuan yang berasal dari bagian belakang itu membuatnya menoleh. Wajah ramahnya berubah menjadi dingin tak berekspresi sama sekali. "kau."

Ryeowook membuka pintu yang menghalangi mereka dan berdiri dihadapan Donghae. "Donghae-ah, umma—

"maaf, saya tidak punya orangtua." Donghae mengisyaratkan salah satu temannya untuk mengantikannya. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan bos ataupun Ryeowook, namja itu berjalan keluar dari pom tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

"Ryeonggu." Seorang namja keluar dari bagian belakang kemudi, dia merangkul bahu wanita itu yang sudah bergetar hebat melihat kepergian Donghae.

"Jongwoon-ah, aku merindukannya." Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu hanya mengelus bahu wanita pujaannya itu dengan lembut. Berusaha mengurangi kesedihannya.

**.**

**.**

BRAKK…

Eunhyuk baru saja merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang tetapi suara debuman pintu itu membuatnya kaget. Dia kembali bangun dan keluar dari kamar. Sebuah pelukan didapatnya saat dia baru beberapa langkah keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Hae~"

"dia datang lagi Hyuk, orang itu. Pembunuh appa." Eunhyuk bisa merasakan piyama bagian bahunya basah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya ini. Dia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Donghae dengan lembut.

**.**

Eunhyuk mengelus pipi Donghae dengan pelan. Setelah pulang dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup mengenaskan, suaminya itu akhirnya tertidur lelap juga. Eunhyuk baru tahu latar belakang Donghae.

Singkat cerita, Donghae bercerita tentang keluarganya. Ayahnya, Lee Jungmo adalah seorang pembisnis terkenal dan sukses menikahi seorang yeoja biasa bermarga Kim. Keluarganya memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi tidak didalam.

Terkadang Donghae yang waktu itu masih berumur 14 tahun mendengar kedua orangtuanya bertengkar hebat. Dan saat itu dia tahu jika ibunya masih menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih sebelum menikahi ayahnya dan yang paling tidak disangka adalah ibunya memiliki seorang putri dari kekasihnya itu.

Mengetahui fakta itu, ayahnya mengusir sang ibu. Dan keesokan harinya, berita kematian ayahnya sampai ditelinga Donghae. Lee Jungmo tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil dan saat itu juga Donghae mulai membenci ibunya yang dianggap sebagai pembunuh ayahnya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, tak lama kedua mata indah itu terbuka. "Hyukie, kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanyanya pada Eunhyuk yang masih memandanginya.

"aku belum mengantuk."

Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan pelan. "kau harus tidur sekarang untuk kesehatanmu juga baby." Elusan Donghae dipunggungnya membuat Eunhyuk mulai mengantuk, sampai akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Donghae.

"selamat tidur Hyukie, selamat tidur baby."

—**o0o—**

Donghae melayani tamu restaurant dengan semangat hari ini. Bahkan perintah Yokohama untuk beristirahat tidak dihiraukannya.

"apa begitu semangatnya pasangan yang baru menikah dan calon ayah didunia ini?" Yokohama tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naoki.

"kau akan merasakannya nanti." Jawab Yokohama sambil berlalu.

Suara lonceng yang memang diletakan diatas pintu masuk sebagai tanda jika ada pengunjung baru masuk berbunyi. Donghae yang memang dekat dengan pintu masuk langsung menghandle tamu tersebut.

"selamat siang."

"Donghae?" Tanya orang itu.

Donghae memandang yeoja dihadapannya ini dengan raut bingung. "Dokter Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Donghae. "ya ini aku."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "ah maaf, silahkan duduk." Donghae membimbing Jaejoong untuk masuk dan duduk dikursi yang berada disamping jendela. Lalu meletakan sebuah buku menu dihadapan Jaejoong.

"siap memesan?"

Jaejoong membolak balik buku menu didepannya. "aku pesan makanan special dari restaurant ini saja." Ujarnya.

"baiklah, mohon ditunggu." Donghae berjalan kearah counter yang berhubungan dengan dapur dan mengantung catatan menu yang Jaejoong pesan.

Manic mata Jaejoong terus mengamati kegiatan Donghae. Dari menyambut tamu, berbicara dengan pelanggan, membawa makanan dan membersihkan meja. "tak kusangka kau adalah adikku." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk yang sedang membereskan rumah menghentikan kegiatan saat pintu depan rumahnya diketuk. "siapa ya?" Gumamnya.

Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Seorang wanita dengan dandanan cukup berkelas berdiri didepan rumah sewaannya. "selamat pagi." Ujar wanita itu.

"ya selamat pagi. Anda siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sopan.

"aku Kim Ryeowook. Ibu Donghae." Eunhyuk mematung sejenak. Bukankah sosok ini yang sering dilihatnya di berita-berita televisi. Seorang istri dari pengusaha asal Korea yang sangat sukses di Jepang. Dan itu adalah ibu Donghae?

"Eunhyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia segera memundurkan badannya dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah sewanya.

**.**

"Donghae!" Langkah kaki Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari dalam restaurant terhenti. Dia membalikan badannya dan mendapati Jaejoong berjalan kearahnya.

"loh, Dokter Jae. Anda masih disini?"

"boleh berbincang sebentar?"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari restaurant tempat Donghae bekerja dengan segelas kopi dikedua tangan masing-masing.

"kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Donghae tersenyum lalu menjawab. "tidak juga, jam kerjaku di Pom bensin masih sekitar satu jam lagi." Jawabnya.

"kau berkerja di dua tempat berbeda?" Seru Jaejoong.

"sebenarnya tiga tempat. Haha. Pengantar Koran dan susu dipagi hari." Ujar Donghae sambil terkekeh.

Jaejoong mengamati tubuh Donghae yang memang terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Meskipun begitu, raut wajah itu tidak menunjukan wajah lelah sekalipun. Justru kebahagiaan dan keceriaan dirasakan Jaejoong.

"kau tidak kelelahan?"

Donghae menggeleng. Sebuah senyum muncul dibibirnya. "aku melakukan ini untuk keluargaku, jadi yah aku bahagia."

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Padahal usia Donghae masih diawal dua puluhan tetapi jalan fikiran namja itu sudah dewasa. Jaejoong salut dibuatnya.

"hei, anak perusahaan appa-ku membutuhkan banyak karyawan. Kau sepertinya berpotensi disana. Kau mau?" Tawar Jaejoong.

"boleh aku minta alamatnya?"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama berwarna hitam dengan tulisan emas yang terlihat elegan. "tunjukan ini ketika kau sampai disana."

"apa maksudnya kartu ini?"

Jaejoong menaikan bahunya. "hanya sebagai alat untuk memudahkanmu." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepuk bahu Donghae. "aku pergi."

Donghae bangkit ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong cukup jauh darinya. "Dokter Jae, terima kasih." Teriaknya.

Jaejoong menoleh. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan berjalan mundur seraya berkata. "kau harus memanggilku Noona kelak, Hae." Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya Donghae, yeoja itu berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

—**o0o—**

Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun piring saat melihat Donghae yang keluar kamar dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana katun hitam. Pakaian Donghae terlalu formal hanya untuk berkerja di restaurant. Pikirnya.

"Hae, kau tidak salah memilih pakaian?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Eunhyuk. "aku ingin melamar pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan. Kau tau? Dokter Jaejoong yang menawarkannya padaku. Dan kurasa bekerja diperusahaan lebih dari cukup dari pada bekerja di tiga tempat berbeda. Aku jadi bisa mengawasimu pada malam harinya."

"Hae~" Eunhyuk sudah akan menangis ketika Donghae memeluknya. "hei sayang, kenapa menangis hm?"

"aku bahagia, semoga kau diterima diperusahaan itu."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Eunhyuk dengan sayang. "yeah, kau harus mendoakanku." Donghae mendudukan Eunhyuk diatas pangkuannya lalu menyendok nasi goreng kimchi yang dimasak Eunhyuk. "nah, kau harus makan. Ayo." Donghae menyodorkan sendoknya pada Eunhyuk dan disambut cepat oleh yeoja itu.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. Tangan kirinya menjaga tubuh Eunhyuk agar tidak terjatuh, terkadang mengelus perut Eunhyuk dari samping.

Biarlah kebahagian melingkupi mereka untuk kali ini. Tidak ada yang tahu rencana Tuhan terhadap makhluk ciptaannya kan?

**.**

**.**

**END/TBC?**

**Read and Review?**

**-THANIA LEE-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**Tittle : My All Is In You**

**Cast : Haehyuk, Kyumin and other member**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(s). Gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Preview Chapter~**

Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun piring saat melihat Donghae yang keluar kamar dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana katun hitam. Pakaian Donghae terlalu formal hanya untuk berkerja di restaurant. Pikirnya.

"Hae, kau tidak salah memilih pakaian?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Eunhyuk. "aku ingin melamar pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan. Kau tau? Dokter Jaejoong yang menawarkannya padaku. Dan kurasa bekerja diperusahaan lebih dari cukup dari pada bekerja di tiga tempat berbeda. Aku jadi bisa mengawasimu pada malam harinya."

"Hae~" Eunhyuk sudah akan menangis ketika Donghae memeluknya. "hei sayang, kenapa menangis hm?"

"aku bahagia, semoga kau diterima diperusahaan itu."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Eunhyuk dengan sayang. "yeah, kau harus mendoakanku." Donghae mendudukan Eunhyuk diatas pangkuannya lalu menyendok nasi goreng kimchi yang dimasak Eunhyuk. "nah, kau harus makan. Ayo." Donghae menyodorkan sendoknya pada Eunhyuk dan disambut cepat oleh yeoja itu.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. Tangan kirinya menjaga tubuh Eunhyuk agar tidak terjatuh, terkadang mengelus perut Eunhyuk dari samping.

Biarlah kebahagian melingkupi mereka untuk kali ini. Tidak ada yang tahu rencana Tuhan terhadap makhluk ciptaannya kan?

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 15~**

Dua bulan berlalu. Kehidupan Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai terlihat membaik. Karier Donghae juga sangat cemerlang di Shappire Corp. Berkat kecerdasan dan pengetahuannya membuat Donghae dipromosikan dengan cepat.

Selain itu, dia juga mendapatkan sebuah mobil Audi dan sebuah rumah dari perusahaan. Sempat heran juga sebelumnya, tetapi para seniornya berkata itu adalah hal wajar untuknya.

Donghae mengendarakan Audi A5 nya dengan santai. Hari ini akhir pekan, dia ingin mengajak Eunhyuk untuk sekedar jalan-jalan.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di carpot, Donghae membuka pintu yang ada digarasi yang bersambungan langsung dengan ruang keluarga. Dahinya mengerut tipis saat mendengar Eunhyuk sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan jika dia melihat lebih teliti lagi, sosok itu seperti …

"Eunhyuk-ah."

Sontak Eunhyuk menoleh, begitu pula dengan sosok yang duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti oleh sosok yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook itu.

"kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook disertai dengan senyuman.

"sedang apa kau dirumahku?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Hae, kau tidak boleh berbicara begitu." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya mendekati Donghae. "Hae."

Donghae memundurkan langkahnya. Seolah dia tidak ingin disentuh oleh Eunhyuk. "aku pergi." Donghae berbalik dan pergi dengan Audi-nya. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Eunhyuk yang memangilnya.

"Hyukie,"

Eunhyuk berbalik setelah mengusap airmatanya. Memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Ryeowook yang menatapnya sedih. "tidak apa-apa, mungkin Hae terlalu kaget melihat kita sudah dekat. Eomma mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Memang seharusnya dia kembali beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi dia terlalu larut dalam obrolan dengan Eunhyuk dan kejadian tadi terjadi. Yeoja itu memang sering menemani Eunhyuk setiap hari selagi Donghae bekerja, tentu tidak diketahui oleh anaknya itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa eomma tinggal?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. "hati-hati dijalan eomma."

"ya, sampai jumpa."

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil yang dimasuki Ryeowook berbelok diujung jalan. Dia kembali masuk kedalam rumah, melirik sedih kearah makanan yang sudah disiapkannya dengan istimewa bersama ibu mertuanya tadi. Dia berniat makan malam romatis dengan Donghae, tetapi rencananya gagal karena suaminya itu pergi entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

Donghae sampai dirumah ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Setelah menutup gerbang dan mengunci pintu, dia berniat langsung ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat istrinya terlelap dikursi meja makan.

Sedikit iba melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, dia juga melirik hidangan yang cukup banyak tersaji dimeja makan. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia memposisikan lengan kanannya dibawah lutut Eunhyuk dan lengan kirinya menyanggah punggung yeoja itu.

Hup…

Donghae mengendong Eunhyuk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya—bridal style—dan berjalan kearah kamar mereka berdua.

—**o0o—**

Eunhyuk membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya. Dengan segera dia bangkit, sedikit heran dengan dirinya yang sudah berada dikamar mereka. Apakah Donghae yang memindahkannya?

"Donghae." Eunhyuk turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia menyusuri setiap sudut rumah. Suaminya itu tidak ada dimanapun. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah bagasi dan ternyata Audi milik Donghae tidak berada disana.

Eunhyuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi sang suami. Tetapi yang didapatnya suara operator seluler. Berulang kali, akan tetapi jawaban yang diterimanya tetap sama.

"Hae, kau marah padaku?" Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

Suara deru mesin mobil membuat Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit bersemangat kearah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dan garasi. "Hae, selamat datang." Ujarnya ceria.

Donghae memberikan senyuman tipis sambil melonggarkan simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya seharian ini.

"kau mau mandi dulu atau makan malam? Aku sudah—

"aku lelah sekali. Aku akan mandi lalu beristirahat. Kau makan sendiri saja." Donghae segera berlalu, tidak perduli dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah karena menahan tangis.

Eunhyuk melirik kearah meja makan. Makan malam yang dibuatnya bisa dibilang sia-sia karena Donghae memilih pergi. "Bibi Ahn." Panggil Eunhyuk pada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang membantunya mengurus rumah.

"ya, Nona Eunhyuk membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Bibi Ahn.

Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah meja makan. "Bibi boleh makanan itu, dibuang juga tidak apa-apa." Setelah berujar demikian, Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar pribadinya bersama Donghae.

Kriet…

Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, Eunhyuk bisa mendapati sosok Donghae lengkap dengan kacamatanya tengah berkutat dengan laptop dimeja kerjanya. "kau bilang ingin beristirahat?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar datar dihadapannya. "ada banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga."

Eunhyuk menyerah. Donghae benar-benar marah padanya. Dia merebahkan dirinya diranjang dan memunggungi Donghae.

Airmata Eunhyuk menetes saat itu juga. Dia berusaha meredam isakannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Donghae meregangkan kepalanya, matanya memandang sosok yeoja yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang itu dengan mata teduhnya.

Donghae bangkit dan berjalan kearah ranjang. Memposisikan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Eunhyuk dan memeluk kedua malaikat dalam hidupnya itu dengan erat.

—**o0o—**

Beberapa hari berlalu dan interaksi keduanya tidak mengalami kemajuan sama sekali. Donghae tetap dengan sikap dinginnya dan Eunhyuk hanya pasrah.

Siang ini Donghae sedang di ruang rapat guna mempresentasikan pendapatan dan pertumbuhan perusahaan didepan jajaran pemegang saham dan direksi. Mereka kagum dengan sosok Donghae.

Donghae membungkukan badannya saat pemegang saham dan jajaran direksi bertepuk tangan setelah dirinya presentasi. Pria itu membereskan berkas-berkas dan segera keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Donghae-san."

Mizuki. Sekertaris Donghae langsung menghampirinya saat pria itu keluar. Mizuki menyerahkan ponsel kearah Donghae. "sejak satu jam lalu ponsel anda terus berdering pak, mungkin ada hal penting."

Donghae bergumam terima kasih lalu mengecek ponselnya. Dia memang sengaja menaruh ponsel diruangannya agar tidak menganggu jalannya rapat. Dahinya sedikit menyerengit bingung saat panggilan yang masuk dari telfon rumahnya dan nomor ponsel Eunhyuk.

Drr… drrtt…

"hallo."

"…"

"Bibi Ahn, perlahan. Aku tidak mendengar suaramu." Ujar Donghae.

"…" Mata Donghae terbelalak kaget saat mendengar kabar buruk yang baru saja di dapatnya dari Bibi Ahn. "Ya, aku akan segera kesana." Donghae berlarian di lorong kantornya menuju lift. Tidak dihiraukannya panggilan sekertaris maupun GM tempatnya bekerja.

**.**

**.**

Donghae berlarian setelah sampai di rumah sakit yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Ya, dia langsung mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum saat mendengar kabar bahwa Eunhyuk masuk rumah sakit dari bibi Ahn.

"suster, pasien yang bernama Eunhyuk. Seorang wanita hamil. Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Donghae ketika tiba didepan resepsionis.

"Donghae." Jaejoong berdiri tepat dibelakang Donghae. Pria itu menoleh lalu menghampiri Jaejoong.

Saat Donghae berada didepannya, Jaejoong langsung menarik lengan Donghae dan menariknya menuju suatu ruangan. "Dokter Jae, aku harus melihat istriku."

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum singkat. "ikuti saja. Aku akan menemuimu dengan Eunhyuk."

Donghae mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong. Keduanya berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan VIP. Jaejoong membuka pintu tersebut, Donghae bisa melihat sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang.

"sayang." Donghae beringsut mendekat. Mengecup dahi Eunhyuk cukup lama lalu mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"dia baik-baik saja Hae, hanya lemas dan sedikit kontraksi." Jelas Jaejoong.

Suara lenguhan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae terkesiap. Namja itu mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut hingga kedua mata indah itu terbuka. "Hae." Lirihnya.

Senyuman maknis Donghae berikan untuk Eunhyuk. "ya sayang? Butuh sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan lalu menangkap lengan Donghae yang masih mengelus pipinya. Donghae pun membalas genggaman tangan Eunhyuk. "sayang, siapa yang membawamu kesini?"

Eunhyuk menengok kearah belakang bahu Donghae dan membuat namja itu mengikuti pandangan Eunhyuk. Disana. Di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Ryeowook tertidur dengan bersandar pada lengan sofa dan selimut seadanya.

"umma yang membawaku kemari." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya terdiam. Tidak mengucapkan atau memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Hae, maafkan umma. Jebal. Demi aku." Pinta Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae dengan pandangan memohonnya.

"akan aku fikirkan nanti."

Ryeowook terbangun saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara diruangan rawat Eunhyuk. Dia langsung terduduk saat melihat sosok Donghae tepat disamping Eunhyuk. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin Eunhyuk menjadi sasaran kemarahan Donghae jika dirinya masih berada didekat Eunhyuk. Ini salahnya. Fikirnya.

"umma sudah bangun?" Tanya Eunhyuk disertai dengan senyuman. Donghae tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

Ryeowook tersenyum canggung. "maaf, um—aku pergi dulu." Yeoja paruh baya itu memasukan tabletnya dan segera berdiri.

"umma, mau kemana?"

"ehm… maaf Hyuk-ah, masih ada yang harus umma kerjakan. Kau cepatlah sembuh. Annyeong." Ryeowook langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Menyisakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk didalam sana.

"Hae."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sebagai jawaban.

Eunhyuk mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut. "cepat kejar umma, aku tau kau mencintainya. Kau merindukan umma."

Donghae hendak mengeluarkan bantahannya tetapi dihalangi oleh Eunhyuk. "Hae, aku tau dirinya, cepat kejar umma sebelum kau menyesal." Ucapnya.

Donghae langsung bangkit dari sisi Eunhyuk dan berlari keluar. Eunhyuk tersenyum dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae berlarian dilorong rumah sakit itu. Mengejar sosok wanita paruh baya yang terlihat hanya beberapa meter dihadapannya. "tunggu!" Teriaknya.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya saat suara yang amat dikenalnya seolah memerintahnya untuk berhenti. Wanita itu berbalik dan matanya membulat kaget saat melihat sosok Donghae berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Donghae, ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook. Yeoja itu begitu gugup berhadapan dengan Donghae. Yah, mungkin karena kebencian Donghae padanya membuat yeoja bermarga Kim itu sedikit gemetar.

"terima kasih sudah menolong istriku, umma." Suara Donghae melirih diakhir.

Ryeowook menatap Donghae penuh harap. Apa tadi katanya? Dia bersumpah mendengar Donghae memanggilnya umma.

"Hae, kau bilang ap—

"umma." Ucap Donghae.

Mata Ryeowook mengembun. Dia langsung memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Dia tidak peduli jika jadi tontonan pengunjung rumah sakit. Yang penting kali ini dia memeluk Donghae. Anak laki-lakinya yang sudah hampir 7 tahun tidak ditemuinya.

Dengan canggung, lengan Donghae membalas pelukan Ryeowook. Namja itu mengelus bahu yeoja paruh baya itu dengan sayang.

"Hae, maafkan umma." Ryeowook bergumam diantara isakan tangisnya. Donghae tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh rapuh ibunya itu.

Jaejoong memeluk Jongwoon yang berdiri disebelahnya. Keduanya tersenyum melihat kedua ibu dan anak itu saling memeluk. "akhirnya aku punya adik, appa." Ujar Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

Jongwoon mengelus rambut Jaejoong. "yah, keluarga kita akan semakin sempurna." Gumamnya.

—**o0o—**

Setelah kejadian dirumah sakit itu. Hubungan Donghae dengan Ryeowook membaik. Donghae merasa hidupnya lengkap sudah. Harta, pekerjaan, cinta, keluarga. Semuanya didapatnya. Yah, kecuali untuk restu dari orangtua Eunhyuk yang masih belum didapatnya kini.

Jabatan namja itu juga sudah berganti menjadi General Manajer di Shappire Corp yang belakangan ini diketahuinya cabang dari JWS Corp.

Shappire Corp sebenarnya diwariskan untuk Jaejoong, tetapi karena yeoja itu begitu mencintai bidang kedokteran, Jongwoon membiarkannya dan menyerahkan Shappire Corp pada Donghae.

Eunhyuk. Wanita yang diperkirakan akan melahirkan beberapa hari ini begitu bahagia. Donghae, Ryeowook, Jaejoong, dan Jongwoon begitu menjaganya. Apalagi diwaktu sekarang. Mereka tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk sendirian bila Donghae bekerja.

"Hyuk, kau mau buah?" Tanya Ryeowook dari arah dapur.

Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton televisi menoleh sebentar. "boleh eomma." Jawabnya.

Ryeowook membuka kulkas, mengamati kotak khusus buah yang memang disediakannya untuk sang menantu tercinta.

Bruk…

Suara debuman yang cukup keras itu membuat Ryeowook menoleh. Dia segera berlari keruang televisi dan menjerit histeris ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang meringis sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Hyuk-ah."

"eomma… sepertinya hah… sakit." Desisnya.

"Pak Jung! Cepat kesini." Teriak Ryeowook. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria masuk dan membantu Ryeowook untuk mengangkat Eunhyuk.

"Bibi Ahn. Tolong siapkan baju seperlunya dan telpon Donghae untuk kerumah sakit noonanya." Bibi Ahn mengangguk dan langsung menuruti perintah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masuk kedalam mobil. Wanita itu mengelus keringat didahi Eunhyuk yang sudah lemas. "Hyuk, kau harus kuat. Atur nafasmu secepatnya kita sampai dirumah sakit."

Eunhyuk mengangguk lemas. Rintihan dan pekikan terus keluar dari bibirnya saat kontraksi itu datang.

**.**

**.**

"Donghae!"

"eomma? Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk?" Tanya Donghae panic. Dia mendapat telpon dari bibi Ahn bahwa Eunhyuk akan melahirkan.

"Eunhyuk didalam, dia bersama Jaejoong."

Pintu ruangan operasi terbuka. Jaejoong membuka masker yang menutupi hidung serta mulutnya. "Hae, Eunhyuk menunggumu. Ayo masuk." Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam setelah Donghae mengikutinya.

Setelah memakai pakaian steril. Donghae memposisikan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk yang masih merintih kesakitan. Terkadang Donghae berjengit sakit saat Eunhyuk mencengkram tangannya dengan erat.

"Hae… ini sakit sekali." Rintihnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, pembukaannya sudah sempurna. Tarik nafas dan mengejan. Ikuti hitunganku oke?" Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah. Dia mengenggam lengan Donghae semakin erat.

"ayo sayang, kau harus berjuang untuk baby," Donghae mengecup dahi basah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dan mengejan. Terus berulang-ulang hingga lima belas menit kemudian suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan operasi itu.

**.**

**.**

"waaah lucu sekali cucu-ku ini." Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menimang Taemin. Anak perempuan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang baru terlahir beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

Sedangkan sang orangtua baru hanya melihat interaksi kedua nenek-cucu itu dengan senyum haru. "terima kasih sudah memberikan Taemin sebagai pelengkap keluarga kita." Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Donghae mendaratkan kecupan didahi Eunhyuk.

**4 YEARS LATER**

Eunhyuk sedang duduk di gazebo yang berada dibelakang rumahnya. Dihadapannya sebuah laptop terbuka. Nampaklah foto-foto keluarga kecilnya. Foto pertumbuhan Taemin. Saat yeoja kecil itu baru dilahirkan. Bayi itu tersenyum. Tengkurap. Dan semua perkembangan Taemin tidak pernah luput sekalipun dari pandangan mereka.

Eunhyuk sedang memilih foto yang rutin dikirimnya setiap dua minggu sekali untuk Siwon juga Sungmin. Hah. Mengingat keduanya jadi rindu Korea.

"nah, itu umma." Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae yang berjalan kearahnya dengan Taemin dalam gendongannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membuka tangannya. Siap menyambut tubuh Taemin yang sudah condong kearahnya. "hup. Baby rindu umma?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Taemin mengangguk kecil. "eum."

Donghae kini mengutak atik laptop Eunhyuk. "kamu mau ngirim ke Siwon dan Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae.

"yah. Tolong kirim Hae."

Donghae mengangguk dan beberapa menit kemudian foto tersebut telah terkirim. Donghae kembali membuka folder-folder yang berisikan foto-foto Taemin maupun ketiganya ketika berlibur beberapa waktu yang lalu ke China.

"appa~"

Eunhyuk membiarkan Taemin berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan duduk dipangkuan ayahnya itu. "Taemin ingin melihat foto saat baby?" Taemin mengangguk lucu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae.

Eunhyuk memandang keduanya dengan senyuman. Donghae dan Taemin. Keduanya sangat akrab. Meskipun Eunhyuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Taemin dirumah dibandingkan dengan Donghae. Tidak, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak cemburu.

Taemin tumbuh sebagai anak yang dikelilingi kasih sayang. Tidak hanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tetapi juga Ryeowook, Jongwoon juga Jaejoong yang sangat memanjakan Taemin.

"Baby Tae sudah minum susu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelus rambut halus milik Taemin.

"belum. Dia juga tidak mau makan sayang." Jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya. "yasudah, aku ambil susu baby dulu. Hae, jangan terlalu lama membiarkan baby didepan laptop." Setelah berujar demikian, Eunhyuk melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sedang menyuapi Taemin di meja makan. Sedangkan Donghae sedang melahap makanannya dan sesekali memperhatikan keduanya.

Suara deringan telpon rumah membuat keduanya menoleh. Eunhyuk meletakan mangkuk makan Taemin diatas meja dan mengangkat telpon. "moshi-moshi." Ujarnya.

"…"

"Sungmin? ada apa? tumben sekali?"

"…"

Badan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menegang. "a… apa?" desisnya tidak percaya. Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin dari line telpon. "aku segera kesana." Setelah menutup sambungan telpon, dia kembali keruang makan.

"Hae."

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang penuh tanya pada Eunhyuk yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Brukk… tiba-tiba tubuh Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk, Donghae langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis hebat.

"sayang, ada apa?" Tanya Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hae, hiks, Mama drop Hae." Beberapa bulan belakangan ini memang Eunhyuk mengetahui kondisi Leeteuk di Korea melalui Sungmin. Adiknya itu mengatakan bahwa keadaan Leeteuk semakin menurun, tak jarang ibunya itu sering jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Dan menurutnya kali ini lah yang terparah.

"kita ke Korea sekarang." Putus Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Hallo guys, saya mau minta maaff buat yang nungguin Chapter lanjutan My All Is In You-nya yaa. Chapter ini anggap aja pemanasan saya untuk lanjutin fanfiction haehyuk yang masih ongoing ya, semoga suka.**

**p.s : next chapter mungkin fanfic ini ending XD. **

**Thanks to my beloved reviewer : Githa891 | babyhyukee | tiara anindita | Aihara Kotoko | rizka0419 | chaca | rizkaaa19 | anchofishy | ratu kyuhae | Oh Luna | haehyuklveo | abilhikmah | narty2h0415 | allriseas | Lan214Eunhaelf | Lee Hyuk Nara | kyumineunhae | zoldyk | and Guest |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read, and review?**

**-THANIA LEE-**


End file.
